Um amor de Academia
by Miaka Hiiragizawa
Summary: Amor à primeira vista em um academia... Que rolo! COMPLETA!
1. Default Chapter

Um amor de academia

Era uma bela tarde em Tóquio, um dia ensolarado de férias de verão... Final de agosto, logo as aulas começariam e todos voltariam às suas rotinas, quer dizer, quase todos.

No aeroporto um rapaz acabara de desembarcar de um vôo vindo de Hong Kong. Cabelos rebeldes castanhos e olhos cor de chocolate, um corpo musculoso e bem definido. Estava no auge de sua forma aos 22 anos, nunca descuidara de sua forma física, não só por vaidade, mas por segurança própria. Assim que pegou a bagagem foi para seu apartamento: era um local pequeno, comparado à enorme mansão que vivia em Hong Kong, mas não deixava de ser muito acolhedor. Desfez suas malas e resolveu dar uma volta. Observava cada canto, mas seu olhar parou logo na esquina de sua rua. Uma enorme academia, não podia ser melhor que isso... Ele poderia continuar a fazer musculação como fazia em Hong Kong enquanto se formava administrador de empresas. Isso mesmo, Shaoran Li se formara em administração para cuidar da empresa de sua família, porém acabou conseguindo convencer sua mãe de que ele queria mesmo estudar Arqueologia e tinha ouvido sobre uma universidade em Tóquio. Sua mãe relutou, mas no fim consentiu já que o jovem parecia não ter jeito de ser convencido do contrário.

Entrou na academia e falou com uma recepcionista.

- Bom dia, senhor.

- Bom dia. Escute, eu acabei de chegar na cidade, vim de Hong Kong, e lá eu fazia musculação, estava pensando se não haveria um jeito de eu dar continuidade a isso por aqui.

- Mas claro que sim, senhor...

- Li, Shaoran Li.

- Senhor Li, vou pedir que te acompanhem até a área de musculação para que te apresentem ao local e os monitores de exercícios.

- Obrigado.

- Tanaka, leve o senhor Li até a ala de musculação.

- Tudo bem, Kari. – o rapaz, que parecia ter uns trinta anos, acompanhou Shaoran até a ala de musculação. Por sorte Shaoran estava com os trajes apropriados para fazer esporte, assim começaria logo. – Bom, vejamos a quem posso encaminhá-lo...

- Não precisa, eu já fazia musculação antes, posso me virar sozinho.

- Sinto muito, mas são as regras da academia. O senhor se acostumará logo e ficará mais livre depois, vejamos agora... – ele observou a sala de musculação cheia de gente. – Acho que Hotohori poderá ajudá-lo nesse início. Venha comigo.

- OK. – ele seguiu o homem e o viu falar com um rapaz que parecia ter 25 anos.

- Desculpe, estou meio lotado... Cinco alunos começando...

- Rapazes, algum problema? – Shaoran viu uma garota da idade dele se aproximar deles. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanho-claros, presos por uma trança e olhos verde-esmeralda muito brilhantes. Ela usava um short preto curto e um top com o símbolo da academia.

- Você está muito cheia, Kinomoto? – perguntou Tanaka.

- Não, só estou com uma aluna avançada. Alguém precisa de ajuda? – respondeu a garota, com um tom de inocência.

- Esse é o senhor Li, ele está começando hoje aqui e pensei que talvez você pudesse ajudá-lo.

- Você normalmente só me passa rapazes quando não tem mais opção... – comentou ela com um tom de riso.

- Claro, você não lembra o que fez com os primeiros? – disse Hotohori, rindo com os outros dois.

- Bom, você sabe que fiz aquilo por falta de opção, mas isso não vem ao caso agora...

- Hotohori, por favor! – chamou a voz de um rapaz.

- O dever me chama. – disse Hotohori indo até o rapaz.

- Vê se não vai extrapolar, hein, Kinomoto. – disse Tanaka.

- Pode deixar. – ela piscou para o amigo. – Bom, será que eu posso saber seu nome? – perguntou ela a Shaoran, que ainda estava meio espantado.

- Shaoran... Shaoran Li.

- Sou Sakura Kinomoto, muito prazer. – eles apertaram as mãos. – Alguém já fez uma ficha sua?

- Não.

- Então venha comigo, por favor. – os dois foram até um balcão onde ela pegou uma ficha com tabelas e preencheu com o nome dele. – Qual sua idade?

- Vinte e dois.

- Altura?

- 1,85.

- Certo... Aniversário?

- 13/07.

- Faz mais ou menos um mês que fez anos... Parabéns... – ela continuou a preencher a ficha sem perguntar nada a ele. – Você não é daqui, estou certa?

- Não, cheguei de Hong Kong faz algumas horas.

- Sei... Pelo jeito já fazia musculação antes, não é?

- Fazia... Por isso preferia ficar mais livre nos exercícios...

- Não se preocupe, não vai ter que me agüentar muito... – disse, meio sem emoção.

- Mas... – Shaoran ia falar algo, mas seu celular tocou (finge que o celular dele de Hong Kong funciona no Japão também). – Alô? Que foi, mãe? Cheguei bem sim. Sei, sei... Achei uma academia perto do apartamento. Eu não vou me alienar do mundo por causa da academia, mãe, não se preocupe. Ta certo, te ligo quando sair daqui. Tchau. – ele desligou e notou que Sakura ria. – O que foi?

- Desculpe, mas não pude evitar... Parece quando meu irmão me liga...

- Mais velho?

- Sete anos de diferença. Ele é uma coisa... Isso quando não passa por aqui. – ela continuou escrevendo a ficha. – Bom, agora chega de papo e vamos começando porque assim que meu horário acabar tenho umas coisas pra resolver. Venha comigo.

Sakura acompanhou Shaoran em cada exercício, sempre falando para ele pegar leve, mandava os menores pesos e ele estava começando a ficar irritado.

- Eu já disse que não sou iniciante, posso fazer mais que isso. – disse ele pela milésima vez.

- Escute aqui, eu tento fazer tudo numa boa, mas não mudo meu modo de fazer as coisas do nada. Agora quem fala os exercícios sou eu, então, por favor, sejamos breves.

- Será que eu posso saber quantos anos a senhorita tem?

- A mesma idade que o senhor, só que faço anos antes. Por que a pergunta?

- Estava curioso em saber como começou a trabalhar aqui tão nova. Os outros parecem tão mais velhos. – ele começou a fazer o exercício.

- Estou terminando a faculdade de educação física, trabalho aqui quando não estou na faculdade, é o jeito que achei de sobreviver. Além do que assim também posso fazer musculação e artes marciais aqui.

- Parece ter um tempo bem ocupado.

- É, mas...

- Sakura! – uma voz a chamou e ela se virou.

- Yuki! Que surpresa maravilhosa! – disse ela abraçando o homem que a cumprimentara. Parecia ter uns 25 anos (ele tem 29, mas ele parece tão novinho...), cabelos curtos meio prateados... Realmente era um rapaz muito bonito, e, pelo jeito com que ela o cumprimentara podia ser muito bem o namorado. – O que faz por aqui? Achei que só fossemos nos ver na festa de noivado...

- Acabei mais cedo as coisas e resolvi dar uma passadinha por aqui, talvez malhar um pouco...

- Espero que tenha trazido a roupa, porque de terno e gravata você não vai fazer nada.

- Trouxe sim, só vim dar um olá, achei que iria estar ocupada.

- Não, estou só adaptando o sr Li às normas da academia.

- Se Touya te visse assim...

- Nem sonhe com isso, ele ficaria louco da vida.

- Em certa parte ele tem razão, você poderia se vestir um pouco mais discretamente, Sakura.

- Yukito, você sabe que cansei de ter minha vida controlada, agora não me venha com essa história de novo.

- Certo, me desculpe.

- Vá se trocar enquanto eu procuro sua ficha no arquivo. – ela se virou para Shaoran. – Desculpe a interrupção, já fez as três séries?

- Já.

- Então vamos para o outro aparelho que preciso pegar uma ficha de um amigo enquanto o senhor faz a série. – eles foram para o aparelho e Sakura foi pegar a ficha de Yukito.

A aula continuou normal, até que, quando Sakura e Shaoran conversavam sobre a série de exercícios que ele fizera, ele já sem camiseta, devido ao calor, eles ouvem um berro.

- Sakura Kinomoto! – era uma voz autoritária, de homem. Sakura estava de costas, mas fez uma careta. Shaoran viu o homem se aproximar furioso da garota, tinha cabelos e olhos negros, tinha uma fisionomia boa também, parecida com a de Yukito.

- Me dê licença um instante, sim? – pediu ela, entregando a ficha e a caneta com que ela anotava as coisas nas mãos de Shaoran e se virando para encarar o homem. – Maninho, que surpresa.

- O que significa isso?

- Isso o que? Estou trabalhando, oras...

- O que você está vestindo?

- Touya, eu já falei que não tenho mais treze anos e que posso muito bem me virar sozinha, quanto mais decidir o que eu vou vestir.

- Ou o que não vestir, não é? Sakura, pelo amor de Deus, seja razoável.

- Olha, Touya, toda vez que você vem aqui é a mesma coisa. Eu não vou mudar meu jeito de vestir, agir ou pensar só por sua causa, agora com licença que eu estou ocupada. A não ser que haja algo que eu possa fazer por você ou que você queira que eu faça a mesma coisa que fiz da última vez que você veio aqui, me dê licença. – ela continuou encarando-o.

- Não use esse tom de voz comigo...

- O que você pode fazer para me impedir? Me bater? Nem se conseguisse, não teria coragem, não aqui no meio de tanta gente.

- Touya, esqueça. – disse Yukito, aproximando-se dos dois, já sem camisa e suado. – Sakura já tem sua própria vida, já está quase se formando, acho melhor deixá-la tomar seu próprio rumo.

- Até você, Yuki? Ou só está dizendo isso para eu não levar outra surra?

- Um pouco dos dois.

- Sua sinceridade me assusta.

- Touya, estou trabalhando, o que você quer? – insistiu Sakura.

- A que horas você acaba?

- Em meia hora.

- Eu vou esperar, te levo para seu apartamento.

- Estou de carro, não precisa.

- Está querendo se livrar de mim tanto assim?

- Touya, nos vemos na festa de noivado, conversamos lá, agora tenho mais o que fazer. – ela se virou e continuou a preencher a ficha, após pegá-la das mãos de Shaoran. – Desculpe por isso, agora vamos ver... – os dois foram se afastando de Touya e Yukito conversando.

Shaoran acabou tomando banho ali na academia, já que lá havia uma loja de roupas para esportes e ele fez umas comprinhas básicas lá. Saiu e viu que Sakura saia do vestiário, com uma saia jeans até a metade das coxas e uma camiseta colada ao corpo branca. Ficou bobo olhando para ela, não que não tivesse garotas bonitas em Hong Kong, mas havia algo mais nela.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Sakura.

- Nada... Só estava pensando.

- Escute, acho que não tem sentido sermos tão formais um com o outro, não acha?

- Bom, por mim não há problema algum.

- Posso te chamar pelo primeiro nome?

- Só se eu puder fazer o mesmo.

- Claro. – ela riu. – Você comentou que chegou hoje na cidade, é isso?

- É, vim fazer faculdade aqui e cuidar da filial da empresa de minha família aqui.

- Vai entrar na faculdade agora?

- Já terminei administração e vou fazer arqueologia agora.

- Sei... Talvez você vá gostar mais das aulas de arqueologia do que pensa que pode ser possível... Isso depende da faculdade que você entrar.

- Entrei na estadual daqui, fiz o teste em Hong Kong mesmo. Minha mãe deu um jeito, achou que, quanto mais eu ficasse lá seria mais fácil de eu mudar de idéia.

- Bom, pelo jeito não foi o que aconteceu. – os dois foram andando até a recepção da academia. – Kari, a gente se vê amanhã. – ela se despediu da amiga com um beijo no rosto.

- Claro, e depois me conta como foi a festa de noivado.

- Eriol vai ter mais o que contar do que eu, mas eu conto sim. – as duas riram. – Tchau, Tanaka. – ela o cumprimentou também e saiu conversando com Shaoran.

- Eu sei que provavelmente vou ser indiscreto, mas que festa é essa?

- Ah, é a festa de noivado de uns amigos meus... – nessa hora eles ouvem um berro vindo da academia, chamando pelo nome de Sakura e quando se viram vêem Yukito correndo até eles. – Yukito, o que foi?

- Meu carro está no conserto, será que você poderia me dar uma carona?

- Claro, sem problemas. Shaoran, você já tem carro? Posso te levar até sua casa se quiser.

- Não, obrigado. Moro aqui na rua mesmo.

- Tudo bem então. Volta amanhã, não é?

- É, mas dessa vez vou vir mais cedo porque depois tenho que ver umas coisas na filial da empresa. – ele fez careta e Sakura riu.

- Tudo bem, agora nas férias trabalho quase o dia todo.

- Tchau. – ele se afastou.

- Shaoran? Vocês já estão nesse pé? – Yukito riu.

- Você quer carona ou não?

- Desculpe, vamos. – os dois entraram no carro, era um Mitsubishi prateado. – Mas sério agora, vocês parecem que estão se dando muito bem.

- Ele é meio esquentadinho e cabeça-dura, mas é uma boa pessoa. – ela parou no farol. – Além de ser maravilhoso. – os dois riram. – Poxa, acho que eu tenho direito, não é?

- Eu não falei nada... Mas deixe o Touya ouvir isso... Ou até o Satoshi...

- O Touya que se dane, ele não tem mais nada a ver com minha vida, eu olho pra quem eu quero. – ela voltou a acelerar quando o farol abriu.

- Foi por isso que você saiu de casa, não foi?

- Mesmo meu pai não sendo tão rígido e quase não estando em casa, eu me sentia meio presa. Sei que poderia ficar lá o quanto eu quisesse e é quase como se eu não saísse de casa, já que meu pai me ajuda muito financeiramente, mas me sinto um pouco mais livre... E não tem nada a ver eu achar Shaoran bonito com o meu namoro com Satoshi.

- Eu sei como é isso, e é até melhor, assim você pode deixar as coisas do seu jeito sem ninguém reclamar.

- É... Além do que, eu nunca poderia ter o Tsuki se morasse com meu pai.

- Seu pai nunca deixaria você ter um gato, isso é verdade. Se bem que o que você sempre quis é um cachorro.

- É, mas eu quero um Labrador, não posso ter em um apartamento.

- Verdade.

- Pensei em deixá-lo com meu pai, mas ele não tem tempo e nem disposição para cuidar de um cachorro.

- Tem razão.

- Chegamos. – ela parou o carro em frente à uma casa com um bambuzal. – Nos vemos de noite, certo?

- Certo. – ele desceu do carro e abriu o portão de sua casa.

- Oi amor. – disse uma mulher alta, de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos, o beijando. – Sakura, Yukito foi te irritar na academia de novo?

- Que isso, Nakuru, não é incomodo para mim. Não tenho pressa hoje, quando não der para trazer eu simplesmente falo que não vai dar.

- Você não quer tomar um chá? Acabei de fazer um bolo maravilhoso.

- Não, Nakuru, obrigada. Fiquei de ir falar com meu pai antes de ir me arrumar em casa...

- Tudo bem, então nos vemos de noite.

- Até de noite. – Sakura pos os óculos escuros e foi até a sua antiga casa, que ainda matinha as mesmas paredes amarelas, o mesmo portãozinho de ferro e a mesma árvore que dava para seu antigo quarto. Quantas vezes não usara aquela árvore para sair escondida de casa se encontrar com seu antigo namorado? Riu disso e foi entrando. – Olá, alguém em casa?

- Sakura, estou na cozinha! – disse o pai.

- Pra variar. – comentou com ironia e foi até o local. – Tudo bem, pai? – ela o beijou no rosto.

- Tudo, e com você?

- Tudo bem também. Escute, sobre a festa de noivado de Eriol e Tomoyo...

- Sakura, eu já disse que não vou. É uma festa de jovens, eu não tenho mais pique para isso.

- Mas Tomoyo e Eriol ficariam muito felizes se fosse.

- Mas eu não vou. Sinto muito, Sakura.

- Tudo bem então.

- Você está com algum problema?

- Não, só pensando... Faltam só duas semanas para as aulas, eu preciso falar lá na academia... Também preciso ver os materiais para as aulas... – ela suspirou. – Não é hora de pensar nisso.

- Você devia parar um pouco para descansar, Sakura.

- Eu não estou sobrecarregada, pai. – nessa hora o celular dela toca. – Alô? Satoshi, o que foi? Ai, me desculpe... Eu tinha esquecido que você ia pra minha casa... Tudo bem, estou aí em dez minutos. Também te amo, beijos. – ela desligou.

- Esqueceu do Satoshi?

- Não quero sermões. – disse ela, se levantando e suspirando. – Eu vou indo, nos vemos amanha. – ela saiu da casa e foi rapidamente até o seu apartamento, encontrando Satoshi na portaria. Era um belo rapaz, vinte e quatro anos, alto, cabelo escuro, olhos azuis esverdeados, elegante e charmoso. – Desculpa, amor. – disse ela, entrando na portaria.

- Tudo bem, você anda ocupada. – ele a abraçou e a beijou. – Você não tinha a obrigação, mas é que você conhece a minha mãe... Ela não quer que eu chegue em casa muito tarde, mesmo tendo me formado.

- Sei como é isso. Mas você sabe que sempre que precisar estamos aí. Agora vamos para o meu apartamento que o Tsuki deve estar morrendo de fome.

- Vamos então. – os dois subiram pelo elevador e chegaram no quarto andar. Sakura abriu a porta do apartamento 43 e logo Tsuki pulou em seu colo.

- Oi, meu anjinho, tudo bem por aqui? – ela deixou Satoshi passar e depois trancou a porta. – Está com fome, não está? – ela foi até a cozinha e colocou ração na tigela do gato. – Coitadinho, sua água também acabou? Deve estar morrendo de sede. – ela deixou o gato comendo ração e foi encher a outra tigela com água.

- Seu apartamento é bonito. – disse ele, observando o local. A sala era bem bonita, tinha dois sofás, um de três e outro de dois lugares, ambos na cor bege, logo de frente para o sofá maior havia uma estante de madeira com uma TV de vinte polegadas, um vídeo cassete, um aparelho de som, CDs e livros. Também havia uma mesa de madeira retangular com uma tampa de mármore branca e quatro cadeiras, posicionadas nos lados maiores da mesa. A cozinha era ligeiramente apertada, mas tinha um espaço perfeito para fogão, geladeira e armários e a cor predominante no piso e nas paredes era branca com alguns detalhes coloridos nos azulejos. Na cozinha o chão era piso frio, mas no restante do apartamento era piso de madeira clara.

- É a primeira vez que você entra... Tinha me esquecido. Obrigada, faço o que posso. – ela deixou a tigela de água no chão ao lado da de comida e depois abriu a janela da cozinha. – Quer um chá?

- Não, obrigado. Estou bem assim. – ele a abraçou pela cintura. – Lembro quando te vi pela primeira vez, saindo da academia, há seis meses atrás... Nunca imaginei que poderia chegar tão perto de você como estou agora.

- Milagres acontecem. – disse ela, o beijando, mas o telefone toca, interrompendo-os. – É o Touya. – disse ela, se afastando dele e atendendo ao telefone. – Alô? Fala, Touya. Não, por que? Estou aqui com o Satoshi, vamos juntos para a festa. É, estamos sozinhos, qual o problema? Ah, Touya, o que você quer? Eu estava ocupada. Só me encher, pra variar, não é? Ah, vai cuidar da sua filha, pra variar um pouco, vai? Ta certo, a gente se vê na casa do Eriol. Tchau. – ela desligou. – Ele não muda... Você acredita que hoje ele apareceu na academia e armou o maior escândalo?

- É bem dele. – disse Satoshi, rindo.

- Venha, vou te mostrar os quartos. – os dois passaram por um corredor onde havia duas portas à esquerda e duas à direita, só que as da direita eram bem para o final do corredor. – Aqui tem o banheiro de visitas. – disse, abrindo a primeira porta da esquerda. Era um banheirinho pequeno, bem simples, com a cor creme predominante no piso, paredes, vaso sanitário e pia. – Aqui um quarto de hóspedes, onde você vai ficar. – ela abriu a porta. Era um quarto até que bem espaçoso, com uma cama de solteiro, uma cômoda e uma escrivaninha, todas em marrom escuro. Também havia uma porta que dava para um banheiro bem parecido com o outro, só que maior e com um chuveiro. – Acha que vai precisar de mais alguma coisa?

- Não. – ele entrou no quarto e colocou a bolsa com roupas que ele havia levado sobre a cama e se sentou na mesma. – A cama é macia...

- É, você não gosta?

- Não, na verdade prefiro macia mesmo.

- Que bom... – ela sorriu. – A porta aqui em frente é o meu, vamos dizer, escritório. Uso para estudar, arrumar as coisas... E a ali no fundo é o meu quarto, uma suíte também.

- Posso ver os dois?

- Claro que pode. – os dois saíram do quarto e entraram no escritório. Era uma salinha com duas escrivaninhas e uma estante. Uma das escrivaninhas estava cheia de papéis, livros, cadernos e canetas, a outra tinha um computador e a estante era cheia de livros.

- Você tem uma bela fonte de pesquisa por aqui...

- É, gosto muito de ler quando dá tempo... Você sabe disso.

- É, mas você tem um monte de livros na sala e agora mais ainda aqui... Não imaginei que fossem tantos.

- Bom, no meu quarto não tem nenhum. Vamos. – eles foram até a outra porta q abriram. Era um quarto muito bonito, com um armário embutido na parede, uma cama de solteiro, uma mesa de cabeceira, algumas prateleiras presas na parede onde havia retratos de seus amigos e família. Mas, em destaque, havia uma foto dela e de Satoshi no parque de diversões.

- Não sabia que ainda tinha essa foto. – disse ele, pegando o porta-retrato.

- É uma das poucas fotos que temos, não podia simplesmente jogar fora.

- Você sabe como eu odeio sair em fotos, nunca fico bem.

- Mas você saiu maravilhoso nessa. – ela pegou das mãos dele, colocou no lugar e ficou de frente para ele, o olhando bem nos olhos. – Você fica maravilhoso de qualquer jeito, sabe disso. – ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Vamos começar com isso de novo?

- Começar com o que? – perguntou ela, o beijando.

- Sabe que eu adoro quando você faz isso? – disse ele, depois que os lábios se separaram.

- Por isso que eu faço. – nessa hora o telefone toca. – Hoje é dia... – ela suspirou e atendeu. – Alô? Oi, Hotohori, tudo bem? Claro que vou, por que? Não, quem foi que te disse isso? O Tanaka sempre fala besteira, esqueceu? É, sei... Não, Hotohori, não esqueci da revanche que fiquei te devendo no boliche. Semana que vem? Bom, mas é o aniversário da Kari. É uma boa idéia, podemos ir todos. Claro, sem problemas, só falar com ela. Tudo bem, a gente confirma tudo amanhã, pode ser? Tudo bem, até amanhã. – ela desligou. – Esse Hotohori...

- Hoje não é um bom dia... – comentou Satoshi.

- Eu não sei como você me agüenta. Sou tão esquecida e atrapalhada...

- Como eu também não sei... Mas o por que é fácil de saber.

- E porque seria?

- Não é óbvio? Eu te amo.

- Também te amo.

Eles ficaram lá conversando e namorando. Depois foram se arrumar para irem à festa de noivado de Eriol e Tomoyo. Satoshi iria com uma calça social preta e uma camisa social branca. Era uma festa de amigos, ele não iria de smoking ou de terno e gravata. Ficou pronto logo e foi para a sala esperar Sakura.

Sakura, por sua vez, iria com um vestido vermelho sem mangas de gola alta, ia até os quadris colado ao corpo e começava a ficar mais largo até acabar nos joelhos. Um sapato vermelho também de salto, para completar o visual brincos dourados em formato de estrela e uma gargantilha com um pingente de coração, também dourada. Ela terminou de se arrumar e foi até a sala.

- Você está ótimo. – disse ela. Ele se virou para olhá-la e ficou espantado.

- Meu Deus do céu... Eu fui abençoado com um anjo... – disse ele, se levantando e indo até ela.

- Não precisa exagerar... – ela ficou levemente vermelha.

- Você fica tão linda envergonhada... – ele levantou o rosto dela. – É um anjo mesmo... – a beijou.

- Vamos senão vamos chegar atrasados. – disse Sakura quando eles se separaram. Ela foi até a cozinha e colocou mais um pouco de ração e de água para o gato. – Fique bonzinho aqui, Tsuki, não faça bagunça. – ela acariciou o gato. – Vamos, amor?

- Vamos.

Os dois saíram do apartamento, desceram o elevador, entraram no carro e foram para a festa.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

Gente, esse fic saiu numa aula de química (olha como eu gosto de aula de química), comecei a mandar para umas amigas e elas gostaram...

Vamos ver o que vocês acham, mandem reviews, me contatem no ICQ#227187516 ou MSN: stella_oro@hotmail.com

Bjs, Miaka.


	2. Capítulo dois

Um amor de academia

Eles chegaram na festa e todos se divertiram muito. Satoshi bebeu um pouquinho a mais, portanto Sakura dirigiu na volta. Assim que eles chegaram no apartamento, Sakura tirou os sapatos e a meia calça.

- Estou morta! Tomoyo e Eriol sabem como dar uma festa...

- Verdade, mas podemos começar a nossa própria festa agora. – ele a abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço.

- Satoshi! – ela se afastou dele. – Por favor, controle-se!

- Vamos, princesa, não banque a difícil... – a abraçou novamente.

- Pare! – ela o afastou de si e lhe deu um tapa. – Vá tomar um banho frio. – foi até seu quarto e se trancou.

Satoshi foi para seu quarto, se trocou e se deitou.

- "Não foi agora, mas eu vou conseguir o que quero, querida Sakura". – pensou ele antes de cair no sono.

No dia seguinte, Sakura acordou cedo, colocou comida para Tsuki e começou a fazer o café. Logo Satoshi acordou e foi até a cozinha, encontrando Sakura ao fogão fazendo panquecas.

- Sakura, eu...

- Não tem problema. – disse ela, respondendo a pergunta incompleta. – Você não estava muito lúcido ontem, esqueça.

- Mesmo assim, eu não deveria ter bebido tanto, e se de repente eu ficasse irritado e acabasse te batendo? Iria querer me matar por isso depois.

- Mas o que acabou acontecendo foi que eu me irritei e te dei um tapa, me desculpe.

- Não se preocupe, você com certeza teve motivo. E olha que o tapa não foi muito fraco não... – ele brincou, passando a mão no local, que ainda estava ligeiramente vermelho.

- Coitadinho... – ela abaixou o fogo assim que tirou a panqueca e foi até ele. Acariciou a face dele e depois o beijou. – Eu devia ter me controlado um pouco mais...

- Se tivesse se controlado eu provavelmente não teria desistido.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – pediu ela, se afastando dele e voltando para o fogão. Nessa hora Tsuki entrou na cozinha vindo da sala e começou a miar alto para Satoshi. – Tsuki, o que deu em você? Pare com isso. – o gato se calou à voz da dona.

- Você realmente acha que ele te entende? – perguntou Satoshi, estranhando.

- Claro que sim, gatos são muito inteligentes. Mas normalmente Tsuki só mia assim para alguém que não é bem-vindo aqui, ou quando essa pessoa quer me machucar. Acho que ele ficou assustado com o que houve ontem. – ela terminou a panqueca e depois se abaixou para acariciar Tsuki. – Não fica assim, Tsuki, não tem com o que se preocupar, viu?

A manhã continuou tranqüila, Satoshi logo foi embora para trabalhar e Sakura foi para a academia depois do almoço.

- Sakura, tudo bem? – cumprimentou-a Kari.

- Tudo sim, Kari, e com você?

- Tudo, mas você não me parece muito bem não.

- Não se preocupe, estou bem sim. – ela sorriu. – Vou me trocar, a gente conversa depois. – ela entrou na academia, se trocou no vestiário e foi para a área de musculação.

- Sakura, olá. Tudo bom?

- Tudo sim, e com você, Hotohori?

- Também... Como foi ontem?

- Bem... Eriol e Tomoyo sabem como dar uma festa...

- É, aquele jeito inglês educado do Eriol não tem nada a ver com a personalidade dele...

- Verdade. – os dois riram.

A rotina da academia continuou sem nada novo, Shaoran chegou por volta das cinco e Sakura o deixou um pouco mais livre. Ele já estava bem acostumado com as coisas lá e ela queria fazer um pouco de esteira para compensar o que ela comera na festa. Mas, perto das seis horas, Sakura ainda estava na esteira elétrica (pra quem não sabe é aquela q você controla a velocidade no painel) quando viu Shaoran cair no chão. Ela bateu no botão para desligar (é, tem um botão no "corrimão" da esteira para alguma emergência) pulou o "corrimão" e correu até ele.

- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com você, Shaoran... – ela perguntou em voz baixa enquanto verificava pos sinais vitais dele. – Pulso fraco, respiração normal... Está pálido... Louco, não deve ter comido direito...

- Sakura, ele está bem? – perguntou Hotohori.

- Parece-me que ele está meio cansado e, como posso dizer, talvez faminto.

- Não acredito... Achei que ele fosse tão esperto pra fazer algo assim...

- Ele é, só se descuidou um pouco, eu acho. Me ajude a tirá-lo daqui e levá-lo até a lanchonete.

- Tudo bem.

- Escutem, não foi nada, está tudo sob controle, podem voltar aos exercícios de vocês. – disse Sakura, tirando Shaoran de lá com Hotohori. – Pode deixar que eu cuido dele agora...

- Não quer que eu chame a Kari? – perguntou depois de colocar Shaoran sentado em uma cadeira.

- Não precisa, posso cuidar dele. Vá lá. Seus alunos precisam de você.

- Ta certo, qualquer coisa me chame.

- Tudo bem. – ele se foi.

- Escute, tem como você fazer alguma comida para ele? E quero um pano úmido gelado.

- Tudo bem, eu faço... – a moça entrou na cozinha e logo voltou com um pano úmido. – Pode ser Yakissoba?

- Pode sim. Obrigada, eu pago depois. – ela sentou ao lado dele e passou o pano pelo rosto dele, despertando-o.

- O... O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou no meio da academia.

- Ta brincando... – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não acredito...

- Deixe-me fazer uma pergunta, desde que horas não come nada?

- Bom... Acho que desde as sete e meia da manhã.

- Seu louco! E ainda veio fazer academia?

- Foi uma correria na empresa, não deu tempo.

- Mesmo assim, não faça mais isso... É perigoso.

- Sakura, o yakissoba.

- Obrigada Mizuno. – ela pegou o prato e colocou na mesa na frente dele. – Coma isso, vai se sentir melhor.

- Obrigado, acho que vou comer mesmo...

- Se quiser algo mais pode pedir para a Mizuno que ela providencia, eu acerto com ela depois.

- De jeito nenhum, eu posso pagar.

- Shaoran, por favor, não seja tão teimoso.

- Mas, Sakura...

- Nada de "mas". Eu vou pagar e ponto final.

- OK, OK... Sabia que você é muito cabeça dura?

- Eu sei, pra conseguir o que quero tenho que insistir, então sou muito teimosa. – ela sorriu.

- Sakura? – alguém a chamou da porta da lanchonete e a garota se virou.

- Satoshi, que surpresa... Achei que ia ficar a tarde inteira no trabalho. – ela foi até ele e o beijou. – Já está se sentindo melhor? Você me disse que estava com dor de cabeça hoje cedo.

- Estou melhor sim. Quanto ao trabalho consegui uma janela para sair mais cedo, não havia muita coisa para fazer, muitos saíram.

- Ah, que falta de educação a minha... – disse Sakura. – Satoshi, esse é Shaoran Li, um dos meus alunos apesar de estar muito avançado. Shaoran, esse é Satoshi Yamagata, meu namorado.

- Prazer. – disseram os dois.

- Escuta, Sakura... – começou Satoshi.

- Que foi? – perguntou, virando-se para o namorado novamente.

- Eu estava pensando em sairmos para jantar hoje...

- Desculpe, mas não posso. Primeiro, se eu sair duas noites seguidas e comer do jeito que eu comi... – ela nem terminou a frase, sabia que ele entendera. – Segundo, prometi a meu pai que iria ajuda-lo com umas coisas da faculdade hoje de noite. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe, a gente deixa para depois.

- Eu te ligo se chegar em casa cedo, pode ser?

- Pode sim. – ele a beijou novamente. – Eu vou indo, mesmo tendo saído cedo ainda tenho umas coisas para fazer em casa.

- Ta bem, Tchau. – eles se despediram com um último beijo e ele se foi. – Então, Shaoran, já acabou aí?

- Já.

- Quer mais?

- Não, estou bem assim.

- Certo, então quero que me ouça com atenção agora. Toda vez que você não se alimentar direito, não venha fazer exercícios, é perigoso. Coma algo e venha mais tarde. Entendeu?

- Entendi.

- Hoje é melhor que você não faça mais exercícios, venha amanhã que faremos um trabalho aeróbico se você quiser.

- Tudo bem, eu venho.

- Agora vá para casa e descanse. E não quero ver você desmaiando de novo, estamos entendidos?

- Estamos.

- Ótimo. – ela pegou o prato da mesa e deixou no balcão. Pagou Mizuno e depois saiu da lanchonete com Shaoran. – Então vejo você amanhã.

- Certo, até amanhã.

Sakura entrou na academia de novo, e foi para a área de musculação. Assim que seu expediente acabou, ela tomou banho e foi para a casa de seu pai.

- Cheguei, pai!

- Sakura, estou aqui embaixo. – disse ele, a voz vinda do porão seguida de um baque.

- Pai! – ela largou as coisas no chão e correu até o porão. Viu-o caído no chão com alguns livros sobre ele. – Tudo bem? – ela tirou os livros e o ajudou a levantar-se.

- Sim, só me descuidei um pouco.

- É a segunda pessoa que me fala isso hoje... Enfim, o que está procurando?

- Aquele meu livro grosso sobre o Egito.

- Pai, está na última prateleira lá no fundo. – ela foi até a última prateleira e pegou o livro. – Lembra que eu disse que arrumei tudo? Todos os de Egito estão aqui.

- É verdade... Tinha esquecido.

- Mais algum?

- Não, era só esse, os outros já estão lá em cima.

- Então vamos. – os dois foram até a sala.

- Quer jantar antes?

- Não, vamos começar e depois damos uma pausa para jantarmos. A não ser que esteja com fome.

- Não, vamos.

Eles ficaram fazendo roteiros de aulas, blocos de anotações, desenhos de esquemas até umas nove, quando pararam para jantar.

- Eu estava com saudades da sua comida. – disse Sakura, quando eles terminaram de jantar.

- Pode vir sempre se quiser, só me avisar antes.

- Tudo bem então... – ela suspirou e se espreguiçou. – Vamos continuar?

- Vamos.

Os dois conseguiram terminar tudo, mas já era quase meia-noite.

- Sakura, é melhor você dormir aqui em casa, filha.

- Não precisa se preocupar, pai. Não é muito longe daqui, e Tsuki precisa ser alimentado...

- Tudo bem, mas toma cuidado.

- Eu vou. Tchau. – ela saiu da casa e chegou em seu apartamento dez minutos depois. – Tsuki, meu aninho, desculpe demorar assim... – disse ela assim que o gato pulou em seu colo como de costume.

Sakura alimentou Tsuki e foi dormir. O dia seguinte praticamente se repetiu até a hora da academia. Chegando lá, Sakura estava com cinco alunos iniciando e não conseguia parar. Shaoran chegou assim que ela conseguira sentar um pouco.

- Você não me parece muito bem. – brincou ele.

- Ora, seu malandro... Estou trabalhando e não está sendo nada fácil hoje.

- Percebe-se.

- Certo, agora venha cá antes que me chamem novamente. – os dois foram até a bicicleta. – Faça uns trinta minutos em nível quatro pode ser?

- Pode. – ele ligou a bicicleta e começou.

- Você chegou tarde hoje.

- É, não deu para parar quieto na empresa hoje, então acabei indo para casa comer alguma coisa, como você disse.

- Vida dura, não?

- Muito... E isso porque nem começou a faculdade.

- Eu fico imaginando como que eu vou fazer quando começar...

- Professora Kinomoto! – chamou uma menina, não parecia ter nem quinze anos.

- Ai... Volto assim que ficar um pouco mais fácil parar...

- Tudo bem. – ele riu.

Sakura voltou a falar com ele cerca de vinte minutos depois. Por sorte todas as alunas haviam terminado a aula e tinham ido embora.

- Finalmente... – ela suspirou enquanto se aproximava de Shaoran.

- Acabou com aquelas meninas?

- Acabei, elas foram embora já.

- Bom, acho que já está bom assim, não? Estou meio cansado de ficar sentado aqui.

- Tudo bem, mas vai compensar na esteira, OK?

- OK. – ele se levantou e eles foram até uma esteira que estava vaga.

- Vamos ver... Veja se cinco está bom para começar. – ela colocou na velocidade cinco e ele começou a andar.

- Meio lento. – disse ele.

- Vou deixar no cinco e meio e você aumenta de acordo com o tempo. Mas não quero que ponha direto nos onze...

- Não vou, prometo.

- Sakura? – chamou uma voz e ela se virou.

- Eriol! Finalmente saiu daquele escritório e veio se exercitar um pouco?

- Que bela forma de se receber um amigo, não?

- Não venha com bobagens, só estou falando a verdade.

- Não vim antes por causa dos preparativos da festa.

- Vou fingir que acredito... – ela riu. – Venha, vamos pegar sua ficha.

Sakura ficou conversando com Eriol enquanto ele fazia os exercícios por uns quinze minutos. Logo depois voltou para o lado de Shaoran.

- Já está no dez? Você não tem jeito, não?

- Você também não. – os dois riram.

- Bom, você pode continuar aí sozinho? Meu horário acabou e eu estou louca para chegar em casa e cair na cama...

- Sem problemas. 

- Então tudo bem. Te espero amanhã para a musculação, certo?

- Positivo. – os dois riram.

- Até amanhã. – ela saiu da área de musculação.

Sakura tomou um banho tranqüilamente, estava querendo chegar logo em casa. Quando saiu da academia, Shaoran lhe deu tchau pela janela que estava ao lado dele (ele ainda estava na esteira), ela entrou no carro, ligou e começou a dar ré. Quando não havia nenhum carro passando pela pista que ela iria pegar, ela entrou na pista. Mas antes que pudesse mudar para a primeira marcha, um caminhão desgovernado do outro lado da pista foi com tudo para cima dela, batendo no lado da porta dela.

Shaoran saiu da esteira correndo, pulando alguns aparelhos e também a catraca da saída. Chegando lá, o caminhão tinha dado ré, o motorista dele estava inteiro, só o caminhão um pouco amassado. Shaoran conseguiu tirar a porta, já que a mesma estava totalmente detonada.

Sakura estava inconsciente, ferida e sangrando muito. Shaoran a tirou de lá e logo aquele mutirão de gente rodeou a cena.

- Alguém aí tem uma porcaria de celular para chamar um médico? – ele berrou e todos pegaram seus celulares e começaram a discar.

- Sakura! – Eriol conseguiu passar por todos e se ajoelhou ao lado da amiga. – Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura...

- Calma, não há muito que fazer agora. – disse Shaoran tentando acalma-lo.

- Eriol... – Sakura abrira os olhos um pouco.

- Sakura, não fale nada, pode piorar. – Eriol segurou a mão dela, que também sangrava. – Não se preocupe com nada, vamos cuidar de você.

- Chame... Satoshi...

- Deixe de ser teimosa, vou chamar todo mundo, mas assim que você estiver no hospital. – disse ele. – Não se esforce, é tudo o que te peço.

Logo uma ambulância chegou e Eriol entrou junto com Sakura.

- Você não vem? Notei que está muito preocupado com ela também. – disse Eriol.

- Vou depois, trato das ações legais com o caminhoneiro e depois vu para lá.

- Você pode pegar as minhas coisas no armário? – perguntou Eriol, mostrando as chaves.

- Eu levo para lá assim que acabar aqui.

- Obrigado. – a ambulância fechou as portas e saiu correndo com a sirene ligada.

Shaoran falou com o caminhoneiro, chamou um dos advogados da empresa para ajuda-lo e, depois de longas três horas e meia de conversas, eles resolveram as coisas. Shaoran entrou novamente na academia, pegou suas coisas e as do estranho que ele nem sabia o nome e foi para o hospital. No caminho começou a pensar porque o tal homem lhe confiara suas coisas. Eles só tinham se visto na academia de longe e cuidaram de Sakura naquela hora. Era muito estranho, em Hong Kong ninguém faria isso, se ele quisesse a resposta teria que perguntar ao próprio rapaz. Ele tinha um jeito de inglês educado e refinado, mas na hora em que Sakura sofrera o acidente ele pareceu totalmente perdido, parecia somente uma pessoa comum, preocupada com uma amiga.

Chegou ao hospital e perguntou por Sakura. Disseram que já estava em um quarto e lhe indicaram o caminho. Ele foi até lá e encontrou quatro pessoas lá. O irmão dela, que ele reconheceu daquela vez na academia, um senhor que parecia ter uns cinqüenta e poucos anos, o inglês que agora estava bem mais calmo e, ao lado do mesmo, uma bela mulher que não parecia ter muito mais idade que ele, com longos cabelos escuros e olhos violeta que demonstravam uma grande preocupação.

- Aí está você. – disse o inglês, se aproximando. – Como foram as coisas por lá?

- Está tudo mais ou menos acertado, um advogado está cuidando de tudo, ele foi falar com a empresa dona do caminhão e vai me ligar assim que tiver alguma novidade. – disse Shaoran, estendendo as coisas que estavam no armário do rapaz. – Suas coisas.

- Obrigado.

- Desculpe, mas eu nem sei o seu nome. – perguntou Shaoran, tentando ser educado.

- Mil desculpas, sou Eriol Hiiragizawa, pode me chamar de Eriol. Você é Shaoran Li, certo?

- Como sabe?

- Sakura me contou sobre você quando cheguei na academia hoje.

- E... – ele olhou para Sakura, que estava desacordada na cama e estava enfaixada em vários locais do corpo, inclusive na cabeça. – Como ela está?

- Não há muito que se dizer, não se sabe quando ela irá acordar ou em que estado o fará. Mas uma coisa é certa, a sorte foi que você a tirou do carro rapidamente, poderia ter agravado a situação se ela ficasse lá dentro. Ela tem muita sorte de ter alguém como você por perto nessa situação.

- ... – Shaoran a olhava fixamente enquanto ouvia as palavras de Eriol, mas a última frase fez com que ele olhasse o inglês espantado. Ninguém nunca o havia elogiado dessa forma, e olha que ele salvara muita gente de coisa muito pior. Antes que ele pudesse sequer agradecer as palavras de Eriol, seu celular tocou. – Com licença um instante. – ele atendeu. – Alô. Ai, Meiling, você não tinha hora melhor para ligar não? Não, agora fala, vai. Sei. Claro que não posso te ajudar, Meiling, você está em Hong Kong e eu no Japão, esqueceu disso? Espera um pouco. – ele tampou o bocal do telefone. – Isso vai demorar um pouco, vou lá para fora.

- Tudo bem. – disse Eriol.

- E, Eriol... Obrigado, mas não acho que realmente tive tanta importância nisso. Qualquer um poderia ter feito o que eu fiz.

- Depois discutimos isso. – disse, em tom de riso quando ouviram um berro vindo do celular.

- Já volto. – ele saiu do quarto. – O que foi?

- Onde você está? – era a voz de sua mãe.

- Estou em um hospital, mãe.

- Até onde eu sei você deveria estar em casa esse horário. Já é tarde, filho.

- Mãe, uma amiga minha sofreu um acidente grave e eu estou esperando a ligação de um advogado no celular, acho que podemos discutir isso depois, não podemos?

- Já se envolveu aí, Shaoran? Você não tem jeito mesmo...

- Mãe, não estamos discutindo com quem eu ando ou me envolvo, estou resolvendo uns problemas importantes agora.

- Tudo bem. Ah, e esqueça o que Meiling lhe disse, eu mandei que ela dissesse isso para que eu não fosse a primeira a falar com você.

- Muito gentil de sua parte usar pessoas como pretexto para satisfazer seus interesses.

- Obrigada, agora nos falamos outro dia. – e desligou.

- Depois sou eu quem não tem jeito. – ele desligou o celular e voltou para o quarto.

- Resolveu seu problema? – perguntou Eriol gentilmente quando ele entrou.

- Nem queira saber. – disse ele, com a maior cara de tédio do mundo, que fez a garota ao lado do inglês dar uma risadinha.

- Desculpe. – disse ela.

- Não se preocupe com isso, estou acostumado. – disse ele, se sentando em uma cadeira que estava vazia. – Sakura fez a mesma coisa quando me viu discutindo com a minha mãe pelo celular também.

- É, eu aposto que Sakura ainda comparou com as discussões dela e Touya. – comentou Tomoyo.

- Comparou sim...

- Sou Tomoyo Daidouji. – disse a garota, rindo da cara de desagrado de Touya.

- Moleque... – disse Touya baixinho, recebendo uma cotovelada do pai logo em seguida, fazendo Shaoran, Eriol e Tomoyo rirem.

- Bom... – Shaoran ia falar, mas seu celular tocou. – Alô? Sim, é o Li. Só um minuto, Hikaru.  – ele pegou uma pasta que trouxera e tirou um papel dela. – Não, a reunião começa ás nove horas de amanhã, por que? Você está com o roteiro antigo da reunião, procure na mesa do Niimai que você vai achar o novo roteiro. Mas é claro que mandei um para você. Hikaru, por favor, são quase onze da noite e você ainda está no escritório, vá para casa. Tudo bem, nos vemos amanhã às oito horas em ponto. Certo, até lá. – ele desligou o celular.

- Trabalho a essa hora? – perguntou Eriol.

- Muitos workaholics trabalham comigo. – comentou Shaoran, sem ânimo, bocejando em seguida.

- Pode ir para casa se quiser, pelo que percebi você tem muitas coisas para fazer amanhã.

- Não tem problema, estou acostumado a passar noites em claro. E mesmo se eu chegar em casa ainda vou ter muita coisa para arrumar.

- Mesmo assim, não tem problema, a gente explica para ela. – disse Tomoyo. – Nem o namorado dela pôde vir... – comentou Tomoyo.

- Eu ia perguntar, mas achei melhor ficar quieto. Que espécie de namorado é esse que sequer vem ver a namorada quando ela está no hospital?

- Ele disse que estava cheio de trabalho. – comentou Tomoyo.

- Bom, só se trabalho surgir da noite para o dia. – disse Shaoran. – Ontem mesmo ele passou na academia falando que tinha saído mais cedo porque estava sem trabalho. Lá em Hong Kong não surge assim do nada, não sei se as coisas são muito diferentes por aqui.

- Eu nunca fui muito com a cara dele, mas Sakura é apaixonada demais por ele para ouvir qualquer coisa que eu diga... – disse Eriol.

- Ele pareceu bem atencioso com ela na academia, até a convidou para jantar. – disse Shaoran.

- Mas ela não foi porque foi me ajudar a fazer umas coisas para as aulas na faculdade. – disse Fuyutaka, se pronunciando pela primeira vez. – Também não gosto muito dele, mas Sakura já é uma mulher independente, tem que aprender a se defender se quiser realmente viver sozinha.

- Se ele fizer alguma coisa com a Sakura eu juro que ele vai se arrepender para o resto da vida. – disse Touya.

- Ora, me poupe, até eu que mal cheguei na cidade sei que Sakura é quem acaba te protegendo. – disse Shaoran e todos, menos Touya, riram.

- Ora seu moleque, como se atreve!

- Não devia falar assim com ele. – disse um homem alto de paletó abrindo a porta do quarto.

- E quem é você – perguntou Touya.

- Esse é Suzuhara, meu advogado. – disse Shaoran, se levantando rapidamente.

- E o que ele tem a ver com isso? – perguntou Touya.

- Eu nada, senhor Kinomoto, mas o senhor Li é o dono das empresas Li, traduzindo, o homem mais poderoso de Hong Kong e, me arrisco a dizer que, daqui também. – disse o homem fazendo Touya, Fuyutaka e Tomoyo ficarem perplexos.

- Suzuhara, chega. Vamos, o que tem para mim? – perguntou Shaoran.

- O dono da companhia vai pagar por todos os danos materiais que o acidente causou, também vai indenizar a srta Kinomoto por qualquer outro tipo de dano.

- Pelo menos isso. Mas isso demorou a você conseguir, não foi?

- Foi difícil, mas acabaram vencidos pelo cansaço.

- Quero que fique em cima disso, qualquer quebra do trato, por menor que seja, quero ser informado e que seja corrigida.

- Sim senhor.

- Isso tem prioridade, ouviu bem?

- Sim senhor.

- Pode ir agora, deve estar cansado depois disso tudo.

- Obrigado, senhor. – ele saiu do quarto.

- Escute, Eriol, assim que Sakura falou meu nome você percebeu quem eu era, certo?

- Foi.

- E você falou algo a ela?

- Não.

- Não quero que ela saiba, por enquanto, por favor.

- Deve ser difícil ter uma vida pessoal sendo tão importante.

- Na verdade não, mas as pessoas levam demais em consideração minha posição na empresa do que a minha pessoa. Sakura foi muito gentil comigo mesmo sendo por poucos dias, sem saber que sou o presidente das empresas Li. Não quero que ela mude isso só porque sabe. Vou contar isso, quando eu tiver a chance.

- Minha mãe comentou que o presidente das empresas Li vinha para o Japão cuidar da filial aqui... Mas nunca pensei que... – começou Tomoyo, mas foi interrompida por Shaoran.

- Que pudesse ser alguém tão parecido com qualquer um? Eu sei que foi isso que passou pela sua cabeça, não adianta fingir.

- Mas porque nem seu nome foi revelado? Nem as empresas que patrocina sabem seu primeiro nome. – questionou Tomoyo.

- Se eu divulgasse, mesmo que só para as empresas, a notícia iria vazar, não queria isso de forma alguma. Nem mesmo minha idade foi divulgada, isso só será dito na reunião com as empresas que patrocinamos daqui a uns dois meses. Estamos ainda ajeitando as coisas, está tudo uma confusão na empresa.

- Eu entendo... – disse Tomoyo. – Minha mãe vai ficar pasma quanto vir você sentado no lugar do presidente das empresas Li. – ela riu.

- Sonomi Daidouji, esse é o nome de sua mãe, ou estou enganado?

- Ela mesma.

- Na verdade eu não deveria dizer isso, mas a reunião de amanhã vai tratar especificamente da empresa de vocês. Como sua mãe deve ter dito, o patrocínio que daremos a ela não está exatamente definido. Temos que ver isso. Temos uma reunião por dia, cada reunião para a discussão de uma empresa.

- Entendo... Nenhuma opinião formada ainda. – disse Tomoyo.

- Pela parte deles eu não sei, pois a empresa tem outros acionistas, mas de minha parte posso adiantar que sua empresa tem um potencial excelente, uma das melhores que eu já vi.

- Isso tudo é graças à força de vontade da minha mãe, não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Aí é que você se engana. – disse Shaoran, fazendo Tomoyo arregalar os olhos. – Por que você acha que sua mãe montou a empresa pra começo de conversa? Não foi só por ela, foi para dar uma vida boa a você. Sei tudo sobre a vida de sua mãe, ou quase, muitas vezes ela esteve à beira da falência e hoje é uma grande empresa e muito estável. Um dos melhores investimentos que uma pessoa pode fazer. Você tem sorte por ter uma mãe assim. A minha me obrigou a me formar em administração para continuar o trabalho dela. Isso porque tenho quatro irmãs mais velhas que poderiam muito bem fazer isso.

- Bom, minha mãe sabe que não tenho jeito para isso, então nem tentou me obrigar a nada. – disse Tomoyo rindo.

- Então Eriol vai ter que se esforçar. – disse Shaoran, fazendo Tomoyo e Eriol o olharem espantados. – Ei, não é tão difícil perceber a relação de vocês. Alianças de noivado nos dois, não saem de perto um do outro... E Sakura comentou comigo de uma festa de noivado de uns amigos dela...

A noite passou entre conversas. Fuyutaka foi embora meia noite e meia, estava cansado demais apesar de estar preocupado com a filha. Touya o levou e foi para sua casa, a esposa dele estava preocupada. Yukito chegou lá uma hora da manhã.

- Ora, ora... Olá, Yuki. – disse Eriol, ironicamente. Era o único com humor suficiente para brincar, Tomoyo dormira no sofá do quarto e Shaoran estava sentado na mesma cadeira que sentara mais cedo.

- Só peguei o recado na secretária agora, Nakuru não está em casa, ou você se esqueceu?

- Estou brincando, Yuki. – disse Eriol.

- Eriol, não sei se você percebeu, mas é o único com humor para brincadeiras. – disse Shaoran levantando o olhar que antes analisava um bloco de folhas.

- Eu só estou tentando melhorar o ambiente.

- Claro... – disse Shaoran, continuando a analisar a papelada. O celular dele tocou e ele atendeu. – É o Li. Eu sei que a reunião é em oito horas, Niimai. Não, você não vai mudar os tópicos da reunião. Niimai, a reunião será as nove e ponto final. Ta certo, agora vá dormir. Boa noite.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

Bom, gente, aqui está o capítulo dois. Eu ia demorar mais um pouco, mas me pediram tanto para publicar que acabei cedendo...

Me mandem review (comentário), mails (stella_oro@hotmail.com) ou me contatem em ICQ ou MSN.

Bjinhus, Miaka.


	3. capítulo três

Um amor de academia

Eriol acabou por ir para casa com Tomoyo, Yukito também não ficou muito, Shaoran ficara lá e acabou adormecendo perto das quatro da manhã. Sakura acordou as seis e o viu dormido no sofá. Sorriu ao vê-lo, parecia exausto e tão doce... O que ela estava pensando? Ela já tinha namorado! Mas onde Satoshi estaria agora? Ele mesmo tinha falado que não tinha muito trabalho... Ficou meio abatida e uma lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto. Foi nessa hora que sentiu uma mão secar seu rosto.

- Não chore. - disse Shaoran. Sakura se surpreendeu, não ouvira e nem vira quando ele se levantara. - não fica bem em você.

- Onde está Satoshi?

- Ele não veio... Disse que tinha muito trabalho.

- Entendo...

- Seu pai e seu irmão saíram daqui perto da meia-noite, Tomoyo, Eriol e Yukito foram perto das duas da manhã. Eles estavam preocupados com você.

- Eles disseram algo sobre virem hoje?

- Nada, para falar a verdade eu acabei trazendo uns papéis para olhar aqui e se falaram eu não prestei atenção.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo que?

- Por ficar aqui... Comigo.

- Não foi nada.

- Não minta, você quase não dormiu...

- Se eu fosse para casa que eu não dormiria mesmo... - nessa hora o celular dele toca. - Viu por que? - ele atende. - Alô? Sim é o Li. OK, Hikaru, estarei aí as oito em ponto. Se me ligar mais uma vez sobre a reunião eu juro que você vai se arrepender. Certo, até. - ele desligou.

- Nossa, como você é gentil com ela...

- Ela fica nervosa a cada reunião. Por que você acha que eu não durmo quase?

- Entendo...

- Eu tenho que ir, você quer alguma coisa antes?

- Não, obrigada, pode ir.

- Eu volto na hora do almoço, se você quiser.

- Não precisa se preocupar tanto, mas se estiver livre eu adoraria...

- Tudo bem, eu venho sim. Agora descansa.

- Tá. Até mais tarde.

- Tchau. - ele saiu.

Sakura passou a manhã recebendo os amigos e Fuyutaka iria passar o dia todo com ela. Satoshi nem dera sinal de vida. Meio-dia e meia, Shaoran chegou lá com pacotes de um restaurante italiano, que ele pegara para viagem.

- Espero que gostem de comida italiana. - comentou ele.

- Não precisava, Shaoran. - disse Sakura.

- Eu estava vindo para cá e pensei que você preferiria comida italiana à comida de hospital. Deve ser o pai de Sakura, certo? Não conversamos muito ontem.

- Você parecia ocupado ontem.

- O que não mudou muito hoje, mas não importa. - ele deu uma sacola a cada um. - Comprei comida para três, tinha certeza que o senhor estaria aqui.

- Obrigado por se preocupar conosco. - disse ele, educadamente.

- Ah, não me agradeçam, eu sei o que é a comida de hospital. - ele fez careta e os dois riram.

- Ai, não me faz rir que dói. - disse Sakura, fazendo Shaoran rir mais um pouco.

- Melhor você comer.

- Eu vou.

- E eu vou tentar comer tudo antes que me liguem. - o celular dele toca. - Eu e minha boca... - ele atende. - Alô? Niimai, eu falei que não era para me ligar. Não interessa porque é, eu falei que o assunto da reunião de hoje está encerrado. Chega, discutiremos isso quando eu voltar, até lá. - ele terminou a chamada e desligou o celular. - Odeio ter que fazer isso.

- Você fez a mesma coisa hoje cedo. Escuta, você não me contou onde você trabalha.

- Desculpa, mas não queria falar em trabalho.

- Tudo bem. - ela sorriu.

Ele a observava enquanto comia, mesmo estando em um hospital e toda machucada ela conseguia alegrar qualquer pessoa. Era indescritível a sensação de calma que ela proporcionava a ele, conseguia animá-lo mesmo depois daquela manhã estressante que ele tivera na empresa.

Ele lamentou a hora que teve que ir embora, queria poder ficar com ela o dia todo, mas tinha obrigações a cumprir.

- Mas já? - lamentou ela, de um jeito tão doce que era uma tortura para ele confirmar o que dissera, mas também era uma massagem ao seu ego ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Infelizmente, tenho mesmo que ir. Volto de noite.

- Vá para a academia antes, se estiver disposto depois, venha. Gostaria muito que viesse, mas se não estiver bem não precisa, viu?

- Tudo bem, até mais. - ele estava saindo.

- Espere, gostaria de falar com você. - disse Fuyutaka, se levantando e saindo do quarto com ele.

- O que foi, senhor Kinomoto?

- Se realmente quer conquistar Sakura está fazendo tudo errado.

- Senhor, Kinomoto, por favor... Por mais que eu queira, Sakura está apaixonada pelo namorado...

- Um namorado que sequer vem vê-la. Acredite em mim, não vai tardar para esse namoro acabar.

- Não quero me aproveitar da situação.

- Não vai estar se aproveitando, somente vai estar ajudando-a. Faça o que sentir que é certo. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só avisar.

- Já que o senhor falou... Será que poderia deixar-nos a sós essa noite?

- Que horas?

- Perto das oito.

- Tudo bem, dou um jeito. Pretende trazer algo para ela?

- Talvez umas flores. O que acha?

- Quais?

- Não sou muito bom com isso... Do que ela gosta?

- Ela mais gosta de flores-de-cerejeira, cravos e rosas brancas, mas só te dou um aviso, ela é alérgica a jasmins.

- Eu tinha acabado de pensar em jasmins... – comentou. – Bom, assim fica mais fácil. Obrigada, mas agora tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem, boa sorte.

- Obrigado. – ele se foi.

O dia passou normal, Shaoran foi à academia como de costume e assim que saiu, foi para casa, tomou um banho, passou na floricultura e chegou no hospital perto das oito e meia. Ele já jantara, e ela provavelmente também. Ele entrou no quarto e ela estava lendo um livro bem grosso.

- Desculpe, não quis interromper. – disse ele.

- Não, tudo bem. – ela fechou o livro. – Se todas as interrupções fossem tão agradáveis queria ser sempre interrompida. – ela sorriu.

- ... – ele sorriu, não acreditava no que ouvia... Ela estava dando mole para ele... Ou será que era só impressão? Não, ela realmente estava estranha...

- Que foi? Algum problema?

- Não nenhum. – ele entrou e se sentou numa cadeira ao lado dela. – Trouxe para você. – disse ele, estendendo o buquê de rosas brancas para ela.

- São lindas, eu adoro rosas brancas.

- Sério? Achei que elas combinavam com você.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu.

- Eu... – ele estava tomando coragem para falar quando o celular tocou. – Alô? É o Li sim. Só pode ser brincadeira, eu acabei de sair de lá. Tudo bem, eu gostaria sim. Estou indo para lá, tchau.

- O que foi?

- Parece que arrombaram meu apartamento.

- Nossa, mas como?

- Eu também não sei. Tenho alarme, e liguei quando saí de lá.

- Vai lá então.

- Me desculpe, eu queria ficar...

- Não se preocupe, a gente vai ter outras chances. Não vou sair daqui tão cedo.

- Tudo bem, tchau.

- Liga no meu celular quando resolver as coisas.

- Tá. – ele se foi.

Perto das dez e meia Shaoran ligou para Sakura.

- Oi, te acordei?

- Não, estava esperando você ligar. Então, levaram alguma coisa?

- Ainda não dei falta de nada, está tudo revirado... Mas o estranho é que nada de valor foi levado...

- Que estranho... Nenhum eletrônico ou relógios caros e etc?

- Não, nada disso sumiu...

- Bom, escute, se você quiser e preferir, pode ficar no meu apartamento...

- Não precisa, está tudo bem por aqui. Tenho que arrumar toda essa bagunça.

- Se eu pudesse ir aí te ajudava.

- Não se preocupe, só descanse. Vou aí amanhã, tudo bem?

- Tudo. Tchau. – ela desligou. – Droga... Parece que vou dormir mais cedo hoje... – ela se deitou e logo caiu no sono.

Enquanto isso, Shaoran arrumava suas coisas.

- Mas que inferno, o dia no trabalho já foi uma coisa, e agora isso me fez perder a noite com Sakura e ainda vou ter que arrumar tudo isso... – ele olhou para um canto do escritório e viu que o arquivo de empresas fora arrombado. – O que diabos... – ele ficou sem palavras ao ver que a gaveta que ele trancara estava aberta e totalmente vazia. Ligou para a empresa, Niimai deveria estar lá ainda. – Niimai, venha ao meu apartamento, levaram todos os arquivos das reuniões. Ligue para todos, vamos ter uma longa noite...

A noite foi longa e difícil para Shaoran. Eles foram até a delegacia, prestaram queixa, se reuniram, discutiram o assunto... Enfim, Shaoran chegou em seu apartamento quatro e meia da manhã. Acabou de arrumas as coisas já eram sete horas. Tomou um banho, tomou café e chegou na empresa às oito e quinze.

Todos naquele dia estavam meio lerdos, mas nenhum mais que Shaoran, que, além de estar cansado, estava muito irritado.

Saindo do trabalho para almoçar, Shaoran acabou resolvendo ir para casa e dormir um pouco. Queria ver Sakura de noite, e não queria estar mal-humorado daquele jeito e tampouco cansado. Dormiu do meio-dia até as cinco da tarde, quando acordou com o telefone tocando.

- Alô? Hikaru, não berra. Onde eu estava? Aqui dormindo. Ah, você está tentando ligar o dia todo? Desculpe, não ouvi. Tudo bem, estou indo pro escritório. Estou aí em quinze minutos. Tchau.

Shaoran tomou uma ducha rápida, colocou uma calça social e uma camisa pólo, não queria ter que se trocar de novo para ir ver Sakura.

Assim que chegou na empresa, teve montes de coisas para fazer e só conseguiu sair da empresa às nove horas. Chegou no hospital as nove e meia, com um buquê de flores de cerejeira para Sakura. Chegou lá e Eriol estava ali também.

- Olá. – disse ele aos dois.

- Flores de novo, Shaoran... Como sempre acerta as minhas favoritas?

- Bom, as rosas achei que combinavam com você. Já essas seu nome evidencia.

- Verdade... – ela pegou o buquê, sorrindo. – Obrigada. E então, resolveu os problemas com o seu apartamento?

- Se quer saber se achei o que foi roubado, sim. Mas se achei o culpado, não e estou longe disso.

- E o que foi roubado?

- Uns papéis... Documentos... Confidenciais... Desculpe, não posso falar.

- Tudo bem. Você chegou tarde hoje, estava na academia?

- Não, acabei de sair do escritório.

- Nossa, mas só agora?

- Como não dormi a noite acabei folgando do meio dia até às seis horas, então tive que compensar.

- Caramba... – comentou Sakura. – O que estava faltando no seu apartamento no fim? – insistiu ela, se o pegasse de surpresa era capaz de ele contar sem querer.

- Uns arquivos da empresa...

- Importantes?

- Confidenciais. – completou Eriol, percebendo que a "farsa" de Shaoran já ia cair.

- Nossa, mas por que eles estavam na sua casa?

- Bom...

- É, Shaoran, parece que você vai ter que contar... – Tomoyo entrou no quarto.

- Contar o que? – perguntou Sakura, confusa. – Você andou me escondendo algo?

- Não exatamente escondendo... – disse Shaoran.

- Você nunca associou o nome dele a nada, Sakura?

- Não Tomoyo, ao que eu deveria... – Sakura arregalou os olhos. – As empresas Li, é claro... Você é o presidente... Eu devo ter agido como uma tola com você...

- Foi exatamente por isso que eu não contei antes. Não quero que se sinta idiota, você me tratou como trataria qualquer um, isso que importa. Agora você entende o porque de eu ser tão requisitado... – nessa hora o celular dele toca. – Alô? Não, Niimai, está na sua mesa. Então fale com outra pessoa, eu deixei na sua mesa. Olha, eu não tenho culpa se você é um pateta atrapalhado com os documentos, estou ocupado agora e cansei de você ficar me dando ordens. – ele desligou.

- Bom, nós já vamos. – disse Eriol. – Sakura, se cuida.

Eriol e Tomoyo se foram, deixando os dois a sós.

- Não fique calada, não aja como se eu fosse algo fora do comum.

- Estou me sentindo tão idiota...

- Por favor. – ele sentou na cama ao lado dela e levantou seu rosto. – Não quero que mude seu comportamento. Pela primeira vez alguém me viu como um ser humano comum... Não quero perder isso. Por nada desse mundo... – ele mergulhava naqueles olhos verdes e naquela face rosada dela. Não agüentava mais se segurar, se aproximou dela e a beijou apaixonadamente. Ele esperava um empurrão, um tapa, um soco ou algo assim, mas o que recebeu foi a retribuição do beijo e sentiu-a passar os braços pelo seu pescoço.

Era o que ele menos esperava, e também tudo com o que ele sonhara durante a tarde inteira. Queria ficar assim para sempre com aquela doce flor que invadira sua vida e seus pensamentos, mas tiveram que se separar por falta de ar.

- Quando percebi quem você era me senti idiota por alimentar esse sentimento por você... – disse ela.

- Eu que me achava um idiota... Você tem namora... Ops, desculpe, não queria te lembrar disso...

- Tenho um namorado sim, mas ele sequer ligou para falar comigo... Não vou correr atrás de alguém que nem liga para mim.

- Você tem razão. Não sei como ele teve coragem de deixar alguém como você assim, ao léu... Juro que achei que ia levar um tapa seu... – ele corou.

- Você não seria o primeiro que levaria um tapa meu por causa disso... Pode perguntar na academia... O Hotohori é prova, eu quase quebrei um aparelho da academia quando bati em um mané que tentou isso...

- Caramba... [O.o]

- Não se espante, me irrito fácil com pessoas assim... Mas jamais faria isso com você, pra começar não conseguiria, você é bem mais forte...

- Mas nunca bateria em você, não teria coragem.

- Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo do Satoshi... Só quero ver o que ele vai falar quando eu contar...

- Ele não vai conseguir fazer nada, não vai sequer tocar em você. – ele acariciou a face dela. – Eu juro.

- Acredito em você.

Logo Shaoran teve que ir. Passaram-se alguns dias e Sakura teve alta numa tarde ensolarada, Shaoran ia leva-la para casa dela e todos já sabiam do "namoro" deles.

Naquela tarde, Sakura estava arrumando suas coisas com a ajuda de Shaoran, que não estava ajudando, mas sim brigando no celular com Niimai, para variar um pouco. Satoshi entrou no quarto e Shaoran parou repentinamente de falar com Niimai.

- Te ligo depois. – Shaoran desligou o celular e ficou encarando Satoshi.

- Qual o seu problema? – perguntou Satoshi a Shaoran, indo até Sakura. – Sakura, meu anjo, me desculpe não ter vindo esses dias te ver, mas é que não estava dando mesmo. – ele tentou beija-la, mas ela o afastou de si.

- Precisamos conversar. Shaoran, poderia nos deixar a sós?

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho sim.

- Tudo bem. – ele saiu, mas ficou do lado da porta. Se ouvisse qualquer barulho que lhe desse indícios de que estava machucando Sakura, Satoshi pagaria caro...

- Satoshi, depois de todos esses dias que eu estive aqui e você nem deu sinal de vida... Me deu tempo para refletir muito sobre o que realmente há entre nós.

- E…?

- Não pode dizer que isso seja realmente amor... Não tente protestar, sabe que não vai adiantar. Todos conseguiram vir aqui ou pelo menos ligaram, você nem isso fez e, vou ser bem sincera com você, não fez grande falta.

- Quer dizer que você e Shaoran...

- Sim, na verdade foi quando ele ficou aqui todo o tempo que pôde que me fez perceber isso. Se você realmente me amasse como diz, teria arranjado tempo. E se eu te amasse como achava, teria sentido muita falta sua... Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu, em nenhum dos casos.

- Você está me dispensando, é isso?

- Você acabou com tudo, Satoshi, me deixou de lado quando eu precisei de você. Isso não tem desculpa.

- Ora, sua VADIA! – ele berrou a última palavra, batendo no rosto dela e a derrubando no chão e logo em seguida, a levantou bruscamente e começou a bater como podia nela.

Sakura gritava, Shaoran ouviu e entrou correndo. Tirou Sakura das mãos dele e acertou em cheio um soco no rosto, derrubando-o. Logo depois o levantou, bateu muito nele e o jogou contra a cama. Logo dois enfermeiros chegaram e conseguiram controla-lo.

- Seu desumano, como teve a coragem de fazer isso com ela? – dizia Shaoran e suas palavras exprimiam intensa fúria. – Seu lixo, se aproxime de novo e eu juro que te mato.

- Shaoran, calma, por favor. – pediu Sakura segurando o braço do rapaz.

- Sakura, o que ele fez... – Shaoran tocou o rosto dela que tinha uma marca vermelha enorme. Analisando mais cuidadosamente percebeu a camisa branca dela suja de sangue. – O ferimento abriu.

- Ele soube bem como escolher o local onde bater. – a voz dela tinha um tom de agonia reprimida.

- Calma, vamos dar um jeito nisso. – Um dos enfermeiros saiu dali e chamou um médico correndo.

- Bom, acho que isso não vai retardar a sua saída daqui. – disse o médico, depois de limpar o local e aplicar uns pontos (o ferimento era no braço). – Só que terá de tomar cuidado com o braço. Volte em dez dias para retirar os pontos.

- Tudo bem, obrigada.

Eles pegaram as coisas dela e, quando estavam saindo, viram Satoshi ser levado pela polícia.

Shaoran foi guiado por Sakura até o prédio dela onde, quando chegaram, desceram e Sakura foi recebida calorosamente por todos. Uma vizinha, que cuidara de Tsuki o tempo todo ia abraçar Sakura, mas Tsuki pulou nos braços da dona. Shaoran observava cada reação de Sakura, aquele rosto lindo e sorridente, tão doce...

Sakura o guiou até o apartamento e os dois entraram.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

Gente, preciso dizer que estou adorando escrever esse fic, particularmente... Tem mais a ver comigo e tá todo mundo falando que é o mais legal...

Obrigada pelo apoio.

Bjs, Miaka.


	4. Capítulo quatro

Um amor de academia

Shaoran deixou as coisas de Sakura ao lado da porta enquanto ela abria as janelas e ia até a cozinha, com o gato sempre no colo.

Sakura se sentia feliz, estava de volta à sua casa, não havia nada melhor. Abriu todas as janelas, foi até a cozinha, colocou comida a Tsuki e depois voltou à sala, para encontrar Shaoran observando o apartamento.

- Que tal? – perguntou ela. – Nada mal pra uma simples garota, não? – ela parou ao lado dele.

- Nunca achei que você fosse uma. – ele a abraçou e depois a beijou.

- Ai... – ela o afastou de si e ele viu que a segurara bem por onde os pontos estavam.

- Desculpa, não quis te machucar.

- Tudo bem. – ela o abraçou pelo pescoço. – Agora podemos continuar de onde paramos. – ela o beijou e ele a abraçou pela cintura.

Eles se deixaram envolver por aquele momento maravilhoso, Sakura tirara as mãos de trás do pescoço dele e começara a desabotoar a camisa. Os lábios de Shaoran deixaram os dela e foram até o pescoço. De repente eles ouvem um estrondo e em seguida um berro.

- SAKURA KINOMOTO! – era Touya. Infelizmente ele tinha a chave.

- Touya, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Sakura afastou Shaoran e de enquanto o mesmo ajeitava a camisa.

- Achei que minha irmã quisesse alguma coisa e pensei em passar algum tempo com você.

- Claro... O que você quer? – perguntou Sakura, muito irritada. – Você nunca sairia do trabalho por minha causa. Por que começaria agora?

- Bom...

- Alguma reunião chata da qual você não quer participar, não é?

- É...

- Pode dando o fora daqui, não vou ser seu álibi dessa vez. Saia pela porta onde entrou A-G-O-R-A!

- OK, eu já vou... Mas não se atreva a fazer nada com a minha irmã, ouviu, moleque?

- Se estiver se referindo a fazer algo que a machuque ou que ela não queira, pode apostar que nunca farei, mas ela não me parecia estar hesitando em nada antes de você entrar.

- Hesitando? Nunca, estava incentivando, isso sim. – disse Sakura.

- Moleque imbecil... – Touya praguejava enquanto fechava a porta.

- Ele é tão bobo... – Sakura riu com gosto.

- Você fica tão linda rindo assim.

- Estou muito feliz e, desde que você não me dê motivos, pretendo continuar sorrindo assim para o resto da vida.

- Duvida que faço melhor? – ele a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou para perto de si.

- Quero ver. – ao ouvir essas palavras Shaoran a beijou com uma paixão incontrolável, mas o clima novamente foi quebrado pelo telefone dessa vez.

- Tem alguém contra nós. – disse Shaoran e Sakura riu enquanto atendia.

- Alô? Oi, Kari. Não, não me esqueci que o seu aniversário foi antes de ontem, só não consegui falar com você. Obrigada, saí agora a pouco. É, não deu mesmo para nos falarmos esses dias e eu tenho tanta coisa pra te contar... Faz assim, eu tenho uns assuntos para ver hoje, passo aí amanhã para ver todo mundo, pode ser? Não, ainda não vou voltar ao trabalho, tenho que me cuidar. Tudo bem, a gente se fala. Beijos. – ela desligou. – Shaoran... Desculpa, mas eu tenho que fazer umas coisas, umas compras...

- Sakura, não sei se eu comentei, mas hoje tirei o dia todo para ficar com você. Vamos, eu te levo para fazer o que você quiser.

- Ah, Shaoran... Não queria que desperdiçasse seu dia de folga assim... Se você tirou para ficar comigo, não é justo gastar fazendo coisas que não vão ser nada divertidas para você.

- Esqueceu que eu tenho quatro irmãs e um prima? Sei como lidar com isso, até aprendi algumas coisas... Não se preocupe, pelo menos você não vai ser que nem a Meiling e ficar se pendurando no meu pescoço o tempo todo...

- Ela fazia isso, é?

- Infelizmente... As amigas dela eram gamadas em mim e ela morria de ciúme... Vivia se agarrando em mim, mas ela tem namorado... Sempre teve... Só fazia isso para "me proteger"... Pelo menos era isso que ela pensava...

- Por que?

- Um dia ela me pegou com a melhor amiga dela... – Shaoran riu. – Ficou tão brava... Não olhava para a minha cara e nem pra da amiga... Demorou a ela nos desculpar...

- Você também só escolhe as pessoas erradas... Melhor amiga da prima ciumenta, alguém com namorado...

- Você ainda não viu nada... – Shaoran sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não quero nem ouvir, deixe-me só trocar de roupa aí nós vamos, pode ser?

- Seu desejo é uma ordem para mim. – ele fez uma reverência desajeitada e Sakura riu.

- Pode ficar à vontade, eu não demoro. – ela foi até o quarto e fechou a porta.

Shaoran ficou andando pela sala, examinando alguns livros. A Maioria era de arqueologia ou administração. Ele achou estranho, ela fazia educação física... Resolveu ir até a cozinha e lá encontrou o gato em cima da pia.

- Vem aqui, bichano. – Shaoran se abaixou e começou a estalar os dedos chamando o gato. – Vem aqui. – Tsuki analisou o rapaz de cima da pia e de repente pulou bem em frente a ele. Shaoran ficou ali parado, simplesmente encarando o gato. Já enfrentara até lobos em seu treinamento, um gato não ia intimida-lo. Estendeu a mão para acaricia-lo e antes deixou que o mesmo a cheirasse. Além de cheirar, o gato começou a lamber sua mão, logo depois subiu na coxa e depois no pescoço (sabe quando a pessoa só abaixa, se apoiando nos pés e eventualmente nas mãos? Então, Shaoran estava assim). – Bom garoto... – Shaoran o deixou ficar sobre seu ombro.

- Que milagre, Tsuki não invocou com você? – Sakura entrou na cozinha e viu a cena.

- Que invocar que nada, ele é um doce de gato... – Shaoran se virou para olhar Sakura. Ficou estático por alguns instantes, ela estava linda. Colocara um vestido de alças e que ia até o meio das coxas, de cor azul claro manchado com branco. – Shaoran foi tirado do transe por um mio de Tsuki. – Por que foi acabar com a minha fantasia hein? – Shaoran brincou, pegando o gato e colocando-o no chão.

- Peguei isso para você, acho que vai preferir isso em ficar com essa camisa de manga comprida a tarde toda. – Sakura atirou uma camisa de manga curta e bem mais fresca do que a que ele usava.

- Por que você tem isso?

- É do meu irmão, foi de uma época que ele morou aqui comigo... Uma época que ele brigou com a esposa, no ano passado.

- Se importa? – perguntou ele, se referindo em ele trocar ali mesmo.

- Não. Se quiser manda a sua que eu lavo, vou colocar umas roupas brancas na máquina mesmo.

- Se não for atrapalhar...

- De jeito nenhum, tem espaço bastante.

- OK. – ele tirou a camisa e jogou para ela, colocando a outra logo em seguida.

- Ficou ótimo. – Sakura ajeitou um pouco a gola da camisa.

- Seu irmão não vai sentir falta?

- Não, ele nem usa mais essas roupas, até falou para eu doar para orfanatos.

- E porque não o fez?

- Não sei. Achei que talvez pudesse me ser útil qualquer dia. Vamos?

- Vamos.

- Tsuki, fica bonzinho aqui, acho que não demoramos. – ela acariciou o gato e os dois saíram.

Os dois foram até o shopping e compraram umas coisas (roupas, presente) e logo depois foram ao supermercado para Sakura repor a despensa do apartamento. Shaoran ajudou sem reclamar uma vez sequer. Logo depois, antes de irem para o apartamento dela, pararam numa lanchonete para tomarem alguma coisa.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Shaoran quando Sakura se sentou numa mesa.

- Pode ser um suco de laranja.

- Com açúcar?

- Sem açúcar e com gelo.

- Tudo bem... – ele foi até o balcão e voltou com o suco e um milk-shake de chocolate.

- Você consegue tomar isso? – perguntou Sakura.

- Tomo uns três por dia.

- Não sei como consegue...

- Enfim, eu falei das minhas experiências com garotas... Agora é a sua vez.

- Bom, deixe-me ver... Meu primeiro namorado foi um cara do segundo colegial quando eu estava na oitava...

- Você gosta mesmo de caras mais velhos... – ele riu.

- Na verdade minhas amigas queriam me matar naquela época... Ele era o cara mais lindo e popular da escola... E eu não gostava tanto assim dele, apesar de ele me idolatrar, sabe...

- Imagino a raiva que elas sentiam, isso sim...

- Bom, o namoro não durou muito, nós conversamos, ele conheceu outra pessoa e eu também então terminamos numa boa... Depois, ainda naquele ano, na verdade na mesma semana, comecei a namorar um cara da minha sala, mas ele ficava com todas as garotas, cansei e acabei dispensando-o.

- Entendo...

- Depois acabei cansando de correr atrás de garotos e resolvi me dedicar um pouco mais à escola... Já estava na colegial e precisava entrar para a faculdade de primeira.

- Entendo...

- Mas quando entrei na faculdade comecei uns rolos com uns rapazes que não deram muito certo...

- Uns rolos, é?

- Nem queira saber... – ela bebeu um gole do suco.

- Tudo bem, eu também não dei detalhes...

- E o último foi o Satoshi... Você conhece a figura...

- Certo, esse aí é sem comentários.

- Eu sei. – ela bebeu mais um pouco. – Você sabia? – perguntou ela tristemente.

- Do que?

- Que Satoshi é um traste, um canalha...

- Sou meio suspeito para te dizer... Quando gosto mesmo de alguém desconfio de qualquer um que se aproxime, mas só comecei a desconfiar mesmo quando ele sumiu depois do acidente. Se bem que nunca fui muito com a cara dele, ele sempre te olhava como se estivesse te secando, sabe... – ele bebeu o milk-shake.

- Eu devia tê-lo dispensado antes...

- Como você saberia?

- Todos já tinham me alertado, e também o Tsuki... Ele também não gostava muito de Satoshi. Achei que era ciúme, mas parece que não era... Senão, por qual motivo ele iria pular no seu pescoço feliz daquele jeito.

- Animais como gatos e cachorros têm esse sentido especial... Ele provavelmente sabia que Satoshi não era a pessoa certa para você.

- E isso implicaria em ele achar que você é?

- Talvez, mas de uma coisa você pode ter certeza, não vou agir como ele agiu. Pode parecer bobagem, nos conhecemos há pouco tempo e eu falar assim parece que eu falo isso para todas, mas eu realmente acho que isso não vai ser algo passageiro.

- Eu não acho. – disse Sakura.

- Como? – Shaoran ficou confuso.

- Eu sinto. – ela se levantou e ficou bem próxima a ele. – Confio em você. – e o beijou.

- Você me assustou. – disse ele quando os lábios se separaram.

- Eu sei, foi essa a intenção.

- Ora, ora... Então agora o namoro é oficial? – perguntou Eriol, se aproximando.

- Terminei com Satoshi quando saí do hospital, ele teve a cara-de-pau de aparecer por lá.

- Bom, não posso dizer que eu não te avisei sobre ele.

- Não precisa jogar na minha cara.

- Não precisa ficar brava, vocês querem ajuda ou só vou atrapalhar?

- Ajuda seria bom, mas você vai acabar segurando vela... – comentou Sakura. – Não tem problema, Eriol, a gente se vira. – ela sorriu. Nessa hora o celular dela tocou. – Com licença, rapazes. – ela se afastou dos dois e atendeu. – Alô.

- Sabe muito bem que vai se arrepender se a deixar triste, não é? – comentou Eriol.

- Sei... É a última coisa que quero nesse mundo, não se preocupe. Tudo o que eu puder fazer para impedir isso, não medirei esforços. – disse Shaoran, observando Sakura falar alegremente ao celular. – Não sei como aquele canalha teve a coragem de fazer o que ele fez...

- O que ele fez?

- Bateu em Sakura quando ela falou que ele havia destruído tudo com aquele sumiço...

- Você não estava lá?

- Sakura me pediu para esperar do lado de fora... Mas assim que percebi, entrei correndo. Por sorte ele não conseguiu grandes coisas.

- Por causa dele o braço dela está daquele jeito?

- É. Queria mata-lo naquela hora...

- Eu sei como é... Imagino o que eu faria se fosse com Tomoyo.

- Eu achei que quando viesse para cá seria só trabalho e estudo, nada de diversão... Eu nem teria tempo para isso...

- Mas logo de cara conheceu Sakura... Aí caiu na armadilha da vida...

- Não queria admitir, mas me apaixonei por ela desde o momento em que a vi na academia. Imagino a cara de bobo que eu estava quando a vi.

- Você não seria o primeiro, já vi tantos rapazes tentando algo com Sakura na academia... Mas de uma coisa tenha certeza, Sakura nunca enganaria ninguém. Quando tinha seus namoros e queria partir para outra, antes de qualquer coisa, falava com o rapaz... Ela já levou muito por causa disso...

- Imagino...

- Rapazes, desculpem a demora. Era o Hotohori. – Sakura voltou e se sentou à mesa.

- Se era o Hotohori pode ter certeza que era futilidade... – comentou Eriol.

- É... – Shaoran disse, mas foi interrompido logo depois pelo celular. – O que diabos será que é. – ele atendeu. – Alô. Niimai, o que eu falei antes de sair daí? OK, qual é o grande problema agora? O QUÊ?! Como você deixou isso acontecer? Seu maldito, te pago para que você consiga resolver as coisas, mas você não serve para nada. Tudo bem, estou indo, mas vamos conversar sobre umas coisas depois. OK, até.

- Vai ter que ir ao escritório, não é? – perguntou Sakura, tristemente.

- Desculpe, eu não planejava isso, mas eles são muito idiotas para ficarem responsáveis da empresa sozinhos... Também peguei bem o dia que Hikaru também está de folga... Eu te levo para casa e depois vou para lá.

- Pelo que eu pude ver a coisa é séria, eu a levo, pode ir. – disse Eriol.

- É, Shaoran, deixa...

- Tudo bem. – ele se virou para ir. – Eu te ligo, prometo que vou, pelo menos, jantar com você.

- Tudo bem. – ela se levantou e foi até ele. – Te amo. – disse baixinho e o beijou. – Agora vai.

As horas se arrastaram para Sakura naquele dia, tudo parecia durar uma eternidade. Até a hora em que Shaoran ligou.

- Sakura?

- Oi, estava esperando você ligar.

- Vou sair daqui sete horas, que tal se saíssemos para jantar?

- Tudo bem, mas que horas você passa aqui?

- Oito horas está bom para você?

- Perfeito, vou estar te esperando.

- Beijos. – ele desligou. – Melhor terminar aqui senão não consigo passar no shopping antes. – ele continuou o trabalho e, quando terminou, olhou no relógio e viu que eram sete e quinze. Estava na sala de reuniões nesse momento com alguns senhores que antes discutiam as aplicações da empresa. – Senhores, já terminamos aqui por hoje, tenho outros assuntos para resolver, então, se me derem licença...

- Claro, senhor Li, nos vemos amanhã às nove horas.

- Certo, até lá. – ele saiu da sala, foi para a sua pegar as coisas e parou no shopping antes de ir para sua casa se arrumar. Pegou um vestido que encomendara de tarde, quando passava por lá para ir ao trabalho. O vestido era lindo, do mesmo modelo que Sakura usara naquela tarde, só que até os joelhos e era verde água ao fundo com galhos de sakuras na parte da saia, que era mais folgada e a parte do peito era justa.

Ele chegou em seu apartamento e se arrumou (tomou banho e etc.). Chegou no prédio de Sakura às oito horas em ponto, isso depois de passar na floricultura e levar rosas vermelhas para ela. Bateu na porta e logo ela abriu. Estava divina, com um vestido azul marinho colado ao corpo até os quadris e solto na saia, que ia até um pouco abaixo aos joelhos. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto, perfeito. O decote do vestido era em v simples, e ela usava uma corrente dourada com um pingente de coração.

- Ai, Shaoran, não precisava disso. – comentou ela, pegando as rosas.

- Por você faço qualquer coisa. – ele a abraçou e a beijou apaixonadamente.

- Entra, vou só colocar essas rosas em um vaso e nós vamos. – disse ela.

- Tudo bem, as reservas só valem até as oito e quarenta. – disse ele.

- Falando nisso... – comentou ela enquanto procurava o vaso. – Você não disse onde vamos jantar.

- Eu sei que não disse, é uma surpresa.

- Só quero ver o que você me aprontou... – ela encheu o vaso com água e colocou as rosas. Colocou numa mesa da sala e, depois de colocar comida e água para Tsuki, disse. – Vamos então?

- Vamos.

Os dois saíram e Shaoran a levou para um restaurante lindo e também chique. Era um restaurante de comida japonesa, muito agradável e com comidas deliciosas. Os dois aproveitaram muito a noite, riram, conversaram e quando olharam no relógio, já eram quase onze horas. Shaoran pagou a conta e os dois saíram.

- Bom, não foi tão ruim, foi? – perguntou Shaoran quando entraram no carro.

- Ruim? Claro que não! Foi maravilhoso. Não me divirto assim faz muito tempo.

- Duvida que consigo te deixar mais feliz ainda?

- O que está insinuando?

- Meu apartamento é pertinho daqui. – disse ele, em tom conclusivo.

- Se você quiser...

- Estou perguntando se você quer.

- Para mim, demorou demais para perguntar. – ela sorriu.

- Então tá. – eles chegaram no prédio dele logo e entraram no apartamento.

Shaoran a levou até o quarto e, assim que ele tirou o paletó, ela o beijou e os dois começaram a andar para a cama, Shaoran de costas para a mesma (era uma cama de casal). Sakura desabotoava a camisa de Shaoran saboreando os beijos, era incrível como ele conseguia fazê-la se sentir tão segura daquilo e ao mesmo tempo praticamente desesperada para conseguir. Já estavam deitados na cama, ele sem camisa e ela deitada por cima dele enquanto o mesmo começava a abrir o zíper do vestido nas costas dela. De repente, são interrompidos pelo barulho do telefone. Sakura interrompeu o beijou e rolou para o outro lado da cama, não queria perder a chance, mas, para ligarem àquela hora, devia ser algo realmente importante.

- Alô? O que foi agora Niimai, e o que você está fazendo às onze horas no escritório? Como é? O contrato foi alterado? Mas não pode ser, eu o li inteiro e não tinha nada disso que você está falando. Tudo bem, estou aí em meia hora. Até. – ele desligou. – Sakura, me desculpa... – ele foi calado por um beijo.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – disse ela, assim que se afastou dele. – É o seu trabalho, e eu sabia disso quando começamos. Não se preocupe com isso. – ela se levantou e fechou o zíper que estava meio aberto. – Me leva para casa?

- Por que não fica aqui por hoje? Vou demorar na empresa, mas gostaria que você ficasse aqui.

- Se não for te atrapalhar...

- De jeito nenhum. – ele foi até ela e a beijou. – Você nunca me atrapalha. Agora acho melhor tomar uma ducha, chegar assim na empresa não dá. – ele deu um beijo nela e entrou no banheiro.

Quando Shaoran saiu do banho, Sakura já dormia como um anjo. Ele foi para a empresa e voltou lá pelas duas da manhã. Não teve coragem de ir para o quarto, não queria acorda-la, então dormiu no sofá da sala mesmo. Acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, seis e meia. Pegou o vestido que comprara para ela e colocou em cima do sofá, pegou a cesta de café da manhã que mandara entregarem naquele dia em sua casa sete em ponto, escreveu um bilhete para ela após se arrumar e saiu.

Dez e meia Sakura acordou. Viu o bilhete ao lado do relógio, ele dizia:   
 "Sakura, durma com os anjos e sonhe comigo, pois um dia dormirá comigo e sonhará com os anjos. Vá até a sala, tem um presente para você, e na cozinha tem uma cesta de café da manhã que eu encomendei pensando em nós dois, mas, devido ao que aconteceu, acabou ficando só para você. Deixei uma cópia das chaves em cima da mesa da sala, deixa ela na portaria quando você sair. A gente se fala ainda hoje. Beijos apaixonados, Shaoran".

Ela foi até a sala e viu o pacote em cima do sofá. Abriu e viu aquele vestido lindo. Foi para a cozinha e viu aquela cesta linda e cheia de coisas.

Sakura comeu tranqüilamente, tomou um banho e colocou o vestido que ele lhe dera. Caiu como uma luva, como ele acertara o número? Resolveu ir perguntar pessoalmente, achou que ele iria gostar da visita.

Saiu do apartamento, deixou a chave na portaria e foi até o prédio das empresas Li. Perguntou na recepção por ele e lhe indicaram o andar. Décimo oitavo andar, ela subiu de elevador e começou a procurar no andar enorme a sala dele. Estava meio perdida em um dos corredores e Shaoran, que estava no mesmo andar que ela, discutia com Niimai. Os dois andavam, e, quando passaram pelo corredor onde Sakura estava, Niimai parou.

- Uau! Olha aquela gata! – disse ele e Shaoran se virou para olhar.

- Olha o respeito, seu animal. – Shaoran deu uma cotovelada nele e foi até Sakura. – Não te esperava por aqui. – Sakura se virou assustada.

- Ai, Shaoran, não me assusta assim. – pediu ela, rindo. – Achei que seria muito mais educado vir agradecer pessoalmente.

- Ei, não nos apresenta? – perguntou Niimai.

- Para um animal como você? Não mesmo. – Sakura riu do comentário. – Sakura é minha namorada, Niimai.

- Ah, então ele é o Niimai?

- Já ouviu falar de mim?

- Sim e não, é que, depois do meu irmão, você é o que mais nos interrompe... – Sakura comentou.

- Ah... – Niimai ficou meio constrangido. – Desculpe, não fazia idéia...

- Tudo bem. – disse ela. – Não é culpa sua. – nessa hora o celular dela toca. – Não é só o celular dele que toca. – ela atendeu. – Alô? Oi, Touya. Não é da sua conta onde eu estou. Sei... E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Você só pode estar brincando, não vou perder o meu tempo tirando você de enrascadas. Não tenho nada a ver com isso, você que se entenda com ela. Já disse que não, então desista antes que eu me irrite e vá até a sua casa. Certo, até mais. – ela desligou. – Ele é patético...

- Sakura, vamos para a minha sala um instante... Aqui não vamos ter paz. – disse Shaoran, quando algumas pessoas pararam para ver quem era a "garota do chefe".

- Tudo bem. – os dois foram e Shaoran fechou a porta assim que os dois passaram.

- Agora, me deixa aproveitar um pouco. – ele a abraçou firme e a beijou.

- Como você acertou?

- O número?

- É.

- Vi no seu vestido ontem.

- Só você... – ela riu.

- Você passou aqui só para perguntar isso?

- Não, também quero saber quando que vou poder sonhar com os anjos.

- Bom, isso a gente pode ver.

- Que tal hoje? Acha que tem chance?

- Pode ser...

- Janta na minha casa hoje, assim é só desligar o celular e ficamos completamente sozinhos.

- E o Tsuki?

- Só eu manda-lo ficar na cozinha e estamos bem. Não se preocupe com nada, só esteja lá às oito, pode ser?

- Oito não vai dar... Tenho uma reunião...  Não pode ser um pouco mais tarde?

- Nove então. Tudo bem pra você?

- Tudo ótimo.

- Então me beija de novo.

- Com todo o prazer. – ele a beijou loucamente.

Eles não puderam curtir muito, o telefone da sala dele logo tocou e Sakura também tinha que ir embora.

- Não quer mesmo que eu te leve?

- Eu pego um táxi, termine logo, a gente se vê de noite. Não quero atrasos.

- Tudo bem, até de noite.

Sakura saiu de lá, pegou um táxi e foi para a academia ver os amigos. Estava com o presente que comprara para Kari, um par de brincos de rosas vermelhas.

- Ai, Sakura, não precisava...

- Que isso, Kari, não é só porque eu estava no hospital que deixaria passar seu aniversário. – Sakura sorriu. – Vou lá falar com os outros. – ela passou seu cartão pela leitora da catraca e entrou.

- Sakura! – Hotohori foi até ela assim que ela entrou na área de musculação. – Poxa, você está ótima! Pessoal, olha quem voltou! – ele berrou para todos, fazendo Sakura corar.

- Hotohori...

- Nem um acidente grave daqueles acaba com a Sakura. – disse um outro rapaz amigo deles.

- Eu passei mais para dar um oi, vou demorar a voltar aqui. – disse Sakura. – Infelizmente, não posso ficar trabalhando aqui no estado que eu estou.

- Vamos sentir sua falta, mas você volta, não é?

- Volto sim, Hotohori, não se preocupe. – ela sorriu e o celular dela tocou. – Licença, gente. Alô? Oi, amor. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sério? Então tá, te espero oito e meia. Também te amo. Beijos. – ela desligou.

- Não pode trabalhar, mas vai ter uma festinha com o Satoshi, não é? – disse Hotohori em tom malicioso.

- Que Satoshi, ficou doido? – disse Sakura. – Eu terminei com ele.

- Ah, é? E já está andando com outro. Sakura não perde tempo.

- Pára com isso, Hotohori. Nós já estamos namorando desde uns dias depois que eu fui internada.

- Mas quando você acabou com o Satoshi?

- Oficialmente ontem. Mas já estava tudo acabado há muito mais tempo. Ele mesmo acabou com tudo.

- Ah...

- Enfim, eu preciso ir agora, tenho muitas coisa para fazer.

- Espera aí. – disse Hotohori. – Será que eu posso saber quem é o sortudo? Eu conheço?

- Conhece sim, é daqui da academia.

- Quem é?

- O Shaoran.

- O Li?

- Ele mesmo.

- Sua malandra...

- Não fala assim, bom, agora eu preciso ir mesmo. Tenho que passar em alguns lugares antes de ir para casa. Tchauzinho. – ela saiu da academia, chamou um táxi e foi para a casa de seu pai.

- Sakura, você está ótima, apesar desses pontos no braço. – disse o pai.

- É, Satoshi foi me ver ontem e se descontrolou.

- E onde ele está agora?

- Não sei e nem me importa. Estou muito feliz sem ter ele por perto agora. Foi levado pela polícia quando estávamos saindo, acho que Shaoran deve estar cuidando de tudo, para variar.

- Escuta... Eu não me lembro desse vestido... – comentou ele.

- Shaoran me deu. Acabei passando a noite na casa dele e quando acordei estava em cima do sofá para mim. Lindo, não?

- Vocês dormiram juntos?

- Não deu... Fomos interrompidos.

- Touya?

- Não, o trabalho dele. Mas ele vai hoje lá para o apartamento.

- Sakura...

- Não se preocupe, sei o que eu estou fazendo. – ela suspirou. – Nunca me senti assim, nem Satoshi me fazia sentir tão segura de alguma coisa.

- Não quero que faça nada que se arrependa depois.

- Eu sei, já tenho idade para decidir o que fazer, pai. E Shaoran nunca me forçaria a fazer algo que eu não quisesse.

- Vocês se conhecem não faz nem um mês, como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu sei disso, sempre tive uma certa sensibilidade para isso. Acha que não sabia que Satoshi ia tentar me forçar a ir para a cama com ele na noite da festa de noivado?

- Ele tentou?

- Tentou, se fez passar por bêbado e começou a me agarrar. Não tive muita escolha, virei um tapa nele e me tranquei no quarto.

- Mas, voltando ao assunto de Shaoran Li, o que exatamente vocês combinaram?

- Ele vai jantar lá oito e meia.

- Bom, você já sabe o que vai fazer?

- Não, ainda estou na dúvida. Acho que vou fazer algo mais tradicional... Penso nisso mais tarde.

- Não faça nada muito pesado, não quer prejudicar o desempenho do rapaz. – brincou Fuyutaka e os dois riram.

- Não vou fazer, estava pensando talvez em fazer uma comida chinesa mesmo... De repente ele se sente em casa...

- Fica convencional demais, de repente seria melhor fazer comida italiana. Você sabe que ele gosta e você faz maravilhosamente bem.

- Pode ser...

- Mudando de assunto, a faculdade está para começar, não quero nem saber de descaso, Sakura. Lembro que você relaxou e muito na faculdade quando começou o namoro com Satoshi.

- Shaoran também vai começar a estudar, não se preocupe.

- E o que ele vai fazer?

- Arqueologia.

- Sério? Eu vou pegar uma turma nova agora...

- Eu sei. Não falei nada para ele, vou deixar a surpresa.

- É até melhor para mim, assim posso ver se realmente ele serve para você.

- Pai, combinamos que você não ia interferir nos meus namoros.

- Eu sei, mas é melhor que eu o conheça.

- Tudo bem, mas que eu não perceba que você está influenciando demais nele.

- Eu sei, não se preocupe.

- Bom, acho que é melhor eu ir. Vou almoçar com a Tomoyo, falei com ela do apartamento do Shaoran.

- Tudo bem, qualquer coisa me avisa.

- Tudo bem, até mais. – ela o beijou no rosto, chamou outro táxi e foi para a casa de Tomoyo.

Ela foi até a casa de Tomoyo e as duas tiveram um ótimo almoço. Tomoyo quis saber tudo sobre Shaoran, as duas riram muito conversando sobre tudo e depois Sakura foi embora para arrumar as coisas em sua casa.

Ela fez o molho vermelho, caprichado, e depois foi se arrumar, colocaria o macarrão no fogo pouco antes das oito e meia. Deu uma geral no apartamento, viu a bagunça que deixara em seu quarto para se arrumar na noite anterior.

Se arrumou de vez, não colocou nada muito chique, não queria nada incômodo, apesar de que iria acabar sem nada mesmo, mas não iria ficar desleixada também. Colocou uma saia jeans de abotoar (aquelas que a frente tem vários botões e que é aberta totalmente, só presa pelos botões) e uma camisa vermelha colada ao corpo que deixava à vista sua barriga, mas só um pouco.

Oito e dez ela colocou o macarrão no fogo. Estava cozinhando e, às oito e vinte e cinco ouviu a campainha. Já estava tudo pronto, desligou o fogão e foi atender. Shaoran sorriu ao ver o rosto da garota suado pelo calor que estava na cozinha.

- O cheiro está ótimo. – comentou ele enquanto entrava no apartamento.

- Espero que você goste, não sabia bem o que fazer, então fiz comida italiana.

- Desde que você cozinhe melhor do que minha prima... – ele comentou enquanto tirava o paletó e afrouxava a gravata. – Ela faz comida chinesa maravilhosamente bem, mas italiana...

- Ninguém nunca reclamou da minha comida, pelo menos não da italiana e nem dos doces.

- Bom, não sei se isso me consola. Pelo que você me falou, eu não seria o idiota que reclamaria de alguma coisa para você. – ele riu.

- Vai, eu não sou tão má assim... – ela entrou na cozinha e começou a colocar as coisas em tigelas para servir à mesa.

- Isso eu ainda quero descobrir. – ele entrou atrás dela. – Nossa senhora, que calor!

- Fica esperando na sala, já estou indo colocar as coisas na mesa.

- Olha, o que é isso. – ele foi até um canto da pia onde estava um bolo de chocolate, ignorando o que ela falara.

- Nem pense em colocar as mãos nesse bolo. – disse ela. – Só depois do jantar. – ela falou como se ele fosse seu filho.

- Sim mamãe, depois eu posso ir jogar videogame antes de dormir? – brincou com uma voz de criança.

- Bobo... Vai logo e espera na sala...

- Tudo bem, mas antes quero um beijo. Você não me deu nenhum ainda.

- Ah, meu amor, me desculpe... Mas você também não tinha pedido nada... – ela soltou a panela no fogão, secou as mãos, se aproximou dele e o beijou demorada e apaixonadamente.

- Depois dessa até deito e rolo se você quiser... – ele disse rapidamente quando ela se afastou e logo a puxou novamente em outro beijo.

- Deixa-me servir o jantar antes que esfrie. – disse ela.

- Quer ajuda em alguma coisa?

- Não precisa.

Ela serviu e os dois comeram tranqüilamente. Shaoran A-D-O-R-O-U a comida de Sakura, e o bolo então, comeu metade e o bolo era grande.

- Calma, se você quiser pode levar, não quero que fique passando mal aqui.

- Desculpe, mas é que eu sou um terror na cozinha e faz muito tempo que não como um bolo tão bom.

- É bom saber que gostou tanto. – ela sorriu. – Quando quiser é só pedir, faço com todo prazer desde que venha pessoalmente buscar.

- Eu ainda saio ganhando nisso tudo. – ele terminou mais um pedaço. – Acho que já chega.

- Então posso guardar?

- Pode, mas eu quero levar um pouco para o escritório amanha, posso?

- Pode levar tudo se quiser. Eu quase não paro em casa para comer. Não gosto de comer sozinha.

- Entendo, mas a gente pode falar disso depois, não pode?

- Pode, na verdade é melhor eu guardar tudo isso. – ela se levantou, e começou a juntar a louça e os talheres.

- Não era disso que eu estava falando. – resmungou ele.

- Eu sei. – disse ela, ainda juntando as coisas e sem encara-lo.

- Sakura, eu não vou te forçar a nada, se você prefere esperar... Te entendo, estamos namorando só há alguns dias.

- Não é isso, eu acho...

- Então o que você acha que é?

- Não sei... Eu...

- Se você não quiser, Sakura, é só me dizer.

- Não é isso, Shaoran. Sei que você não me forçaria...

- Sakura... É a sua primeira vez, não é? – ele perguntou, calmo.

- É... – ela corou, nunca tivera real coragem e muito menos vontade de se entregar para um homem, pelo menos até conhecer Shaoran.

- Imaginei que fosse isso. – ele sorriu de lado, não debochando, mas sim entendendo a apreensão da garota. Ficou um pouco em silêncio, tentando medir as palavras, Sakura não era uma qualquer para ele falar de qualquer jeito.

- ... – Sakura não sabia o que fazer ou falar, ela realmente queria aquilo, mas enquanto a hora chegava, ela ficava mais nervosa. Não queria ficar parada então começou a tirar a mesa. Suas mãos tremiam e ela tomava cuidado para não derrubar nada. Não sabia o que Shaoran estava pensando, também não tinha certeza se queria saber. Depois de algum tempo ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Sakura... – ele suspirou e se levantou da mesa, indo até a cozinha, onde ela acabara de guardar o bolo. – Você não precisa se envergonhar de ser virgem ou do que você sente. – ele acariciou a face dela. –Se isso fizer alguma diferença para você, eu acho muito, como posso dizer, legal.

- Bom... – ela não o encarava.

- Olha pra mim. – ele levantou o queixo dela. – Sabe que você é a mulher mais bela que eu já vi? Não estou exagerando, desde o primeiro dia que te vi você me chamou muito a atenção. – ela sorriu. – Sabe muito bem que não te forçaria a nada, mas ficaria honrado em ser a pessoa a quem você confiaria si mesma.

- Shaoran... Eu te quero. – disse ela.

- Eu também te quero... E muito... – ele a beija apaixonadamente e a levanta no colo. Vão se beijando até o corredor. Shaoran não sabia aonde era o quarto.

- Última porta da direita. – disse ela continuando a beija-lo.

Ele a levou até lá e a noite apenas começou para os dois...

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

Gente, esse capítulo saiu bem rápido, apesar de uns probleminhas...

Queria agradecer imensamente a Chibi Lua, ela que me aturou, eu tava tão chata para escrever esse capítulo... Miga, valeu mesmo!!

Olha, gente, eu tentei mudar o endereço de e-mail no registro, mas não consegui... Meu mail mudou, agora é: miaka___yuuki@hotmail.com

Bjs, Miaka.


	5. capítulo 5

Um amor de academia

Sakura acordou na manhã seguinte e olhou para Shaoran dormindo tranqüilo. Levantou, colocou uma roupa e foi fazer o café da manhã. Logo Shaoran chegou na cozinha, usando só um short e com os cabelos mais desarrumados que o normal, se é que isso é possível.

- Bom dia. – ele a abraçou por trás e a beijou.

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

- Muito e você?

- Também.

- Está com um cheiro maravilhoso. – ele ia colocar a mão na massa para experimentar, mas ela deu um tapinha leve na mão dele.

- Espera seu bobo, daqui a pouco eu sirvo.

- Como você é má, eu estou com fome... – ele fez cara de coitadinho.

- Não fica assim, daqui a pouco eu coloco.

- Tudo bem, eu espero que valha a pena a espera.

- Vai valer, pode ter certeza.

Cinco minutos depois Sakura serviu as panquecas e Shaoran adorou. Logo depois do café ele foi tomar banho enquanto ela lavava a louça. Assim que ela acabou, ele estava pegando as coisas na sala.

- Você está atrasado, não está? – perguntou, assim que constatou que eram nove e meia.

- Estou, a reunião já deveria estava acontecendo a meia hora.

- Você não parece preocupado.

- E não estou mesmo, mas não posso abusar também. – ele a beijou.

- A gente se vê na academia hoje então.

Shaoran foi para o trabalho e Sakura ficou arrumando as coisas. Dez e meia o telefone tocou enquanto ela estava colocando as roupas na máquina.

- Alô?

- Sakura, que bom que te achei em casa!

- O que foi Tomoyo? Por que toda essa afobação?

- Ai Sakura eu preciso tanto conversar com alguém... Por que não saímos para almoçar?

- Você me parece muito feliz, Tomoyo, será que eu posso saber o porque?

- Eu te conto no almoço, onde você quer ir?

- Qualquer lugar está ótimo.

- Então vamos naquele restaurante tradicional no centro.

- Tudo bem. Onze e meia?

- Ótimo, assim pegamos boas mesas.

- Tá, agora me deixa desligar que o Tsuki está morrendo de fome...

- Você também me parece diferente, Sakura.

- Depois eu te conto, beijos, Tomoyo. – ela desligou e pegou Tsuki no colo. – Vamos, meu anjinho, eu não tenho te dado atenção esses dias, não é? Você provavelmente quer voltar para a Hana, não é? (Detalhe, Hana seria a vizinha que cuidou de Tsuki enquanto Sakura estava no hospital).

Sakura colocou comida para Tsuki, terminou de arrumar a roupa e foi tomar um banho. Onze horas estava dando os últimos toques. Estava com uma saia preta até os joelhos e uma camisa branca, os cabelos presos em um coque. Ela estava passando batom quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Sakura?

- Oi Shaoran, já estava com saudades.

- Eu estou desde que saí daí hoje cedo.

- Levou muita bronca por não ter chegado na hora?

- Que nada, esqueceu que eu sou o chefe? Sempre chego até mais cedo, um atraso de meia hora não faz tanta diferença.

- Mas era uma reunião, não era?

- Ai, Sakura, não liguei para falar de trabalho.

- OK, então, o que você quer?

- Consegui aumentar um pouco meu horário de almoço, que tal sairmos para almoçar?

- Eu adoraria, mas Tomoyo ligou aqui e eu estava quase saindo daqui para me encontrar com ela.

- E aonde vocês vão?

- Tem um restaurante tradicional no centro da cidade, perto do seu escritório. Mas ela me chamou para conversar, não seria certo você aparecer.

- Nem pensei nisso, só queria saber se tem chance de você passar aqui depois ou nos encontrarmos um pouco.

- Não seria melhor você usar esse tempo a mais para fazer as coisas e sair mais cedo?

- Então a noite de ontem foi tão boa assim?

- E você ainda pergunta? Sabe muito bem que foi maravilhosa.

- Vou tentar usar esse tempo para trabalhar e sair mais cedo então. Mas hoje queria algo diferente...

- Como o que?

- Para começar vamos para a minha casa, pelo menos a cama é de casal.

- Mas lá vamos ser interrompidos de novo.

- Não vamos, pode deixar. Eu cuido disso.

- Tudo bem, eu passo no seu escritório depois do almoço com a Tomoyo e a gente acerta tudo com mais calma, pode ser?

- Depende... Que roupa você está?

- Uma saia preta até os joelhos e uma camisa social branca, por que?

- Para o Niimai não ficar te secando de novo.

- Shaoran, como você é bobo...

- Que horas mais ou menos você vem?

- Combinei com a Tomoyo às onze e meia, uma hora no máximo estou passando.

- Então fica para meio-dia e meia?

- Um pouco mais, mas não muito.

- Tudo bem, vou esperar então.

- Um beijo, amor, já estou atrasada.

- Outro, te amo.

- Eu também te amo, tchau. – ela desligou, terminou de se arrumar e saiu.

As duas se encontraram na porta do restaurante onze e meia e pegaram uma mesa um pouco afastada das outras para terem mais privacidade para conversarem.

- Então, Tomoyo, eu estou curiosa, o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Sakura, assim que elas fizeram os pedidos.

- Ai, Sakura, você não vai nem acreditar...

- Conta logo!

- Foi assim, ontem o Eriol me chamou para jantar fora. Ele me levou em um restaurante inglês lindo e muito bom também. Ficou combinado de eu dormir na casa dele, já que não tínhamos muita hora para voltar... Chegamos na casa dele, e um beijo de boa noite acabou por ser a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida...

- Vocês dormiram juntos?

- Foi...

- Mas você me falou que só iam fazer isso depois do casamento...

- Eu sei... Mas nós nos beijamos, aí ele me pegou no colo e...

- Não precisa continuar, eu sei como é.

- Então você e Shaoran também...

- Foi maravilhoso, Tomoyo... Um sonho.

- Somos duas garotas contentes e realizadas. – brincou Tomoyo e Sakura riu junto com ela.

As duas ficaram conversando sobre detalhes durante todo o almoço e, meio dia e quinze, saíram do restaurante. Sakura foi para o escritório de Shaoran e o encontrou atrás de várias pilhas de papéis e livros.

- Estou atrapalhando? – perguntou Sakura.

- De jeito nenhum, você é a minha salvação. – ele se levantou e foi até ela. – Está linda. – a beijou.

- Ah, Shaoran... – Sakura sussurrava entre beijos.

- Li... – Niimai entrou na sala. – Opa... Desculpe, eu volto depois.

- Tudo bem, Niimai. – disse Sakura, se afastando de Shaoran, para desagrado do rapaz.

- Trouxe mais alguns contratos para serem analisados e assinados. – ele depositou uma pilha de papéis em cima da que já estava enorme na mesa de Shaoran.

- Ai... – Shaoran suspirou.

- Você tem certeza de que consegue sair mais cedo? – perguntou ela.

- Consigo, isso não demora tanto quanto parece. Só isso, Niimai?

- A empresa Daidouji gostaria de marcar uma reunião sobre o relatório de nossa reunião sobre eles. Parece que passamos dados errados.

- É, com a perda dos arquivos tivemos sérios problemas.

- Shaoran... Se você preferir você me liga depois. – disse Sakura.

- Não precisa. Mais alguma coisa, Niimai?

- Não.

- Então nos dê licença, por favor.

- Certo. – ele se retirou.

- Então, onde estávamos? – ele a abraçou pela cintura com um sorriso maroto.

- Vamos acertar as coisas logo, depois continuamos. – disse ela, se esquivando do abraço dele.

- Tudo bem... – ele se sentou na cadeira atrás da mesa e colocou os pés no pouco espaço que havia na mesa.

- Que horas você acha que sai daqui?

- Não sei... Provavelmente cinco e meia. Hoje é sábado, amanhã não vamos trabalhar então tenho que resolver todos esses contratos logo.

- Sei... Então se passarmos a noite juntos hoje, não vamos nem ser interrompidos e nem teremos que nos preocupar com horário amanhã?

- Exatamente.

- Então não precisa se preocupar com horário que você sair... Só me avisa no meu celular quando estiver saindo que eu vou para casa e você me pega lá.

- Quer sair para jantar ou eu pego algo no caminho?

- Pode pegar algo no caminho, mais rápido e prático.

- Tudo bem, eu te ligo então. – ele tirou os pés da mesa.

- Isso foi a minha deixa eu temos mais cinco minutinhos?

- Temos mais tempo.

- Assim que eu gosto. – ela se sentou no colo dele.

- Mas como é folgada... – ele começou a fazer carinho nas costas dela com uma das mãos e um arrepio correu todo o corpo dela, ele notou. – Está gostoso, não é?

- Conheço algo melhor ainda.

- Ah, é?

- É sim... Não pare. – ela se aproximou dele e o beijou.

Shaoran sabia que ela pedira para ele não parar, mas ele não resistiu. Reclinou um pouco a cadeira, parou a carícia nas costas dela e começou a correr as duas mãos pelo corpo da garota, depois de soltar seu cabelo. Era um toque suave e possessivo ao mesmo tempo, Sakura estava adorando aquilo. Brincava com a língua dele, acariciando cada canto de sua boca, fazendo o rapaz cada vez ficar mais excitado.

- Sr Li, tem alguns relatórios... – uma mulher entrou na sala. – Ops... Desculpe, eu volto depois.

- Esqueça, Hikaru, pode falar. – disse Shaoran enquanto Sakura se levantava, tentando recuperar o controle sobre si mesma. Shaoran parecia calmo, apesar de ter os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal e as roupas amassadas.

- A polícia está na frente do escritório falando de uns relatórios sobre espiões, eles têm umas fichas que podem ajudar a descobrir quem roubos os arquivos. Também mandaram avisar para o dono do Mitsubishi ir logo tirar o carro do local, é proibido estacionar.

- Opa... Acho que é a minha deixa. – disse Sakura.

- Vou com você, tenho que falar com os policiais. – disse Shaoran. – Mais alguma coisa, Hikaru?

- Não, era só.

- Então vamos.

Os dois desceram e Shaoran foi falar com os policiais, depois de se despedir de Sakura com um longo beijo. Sakura se foi e Shaoran foi ver as fichas.

- Temos algumas fichas, veja se reconhece algum deles... – disse o delegado.

- Quantos são? – ele perguntou, mexendo nos cabelos, afim de tira-los do rosto.

- Quatro.

- Vamos ver... – ele olhou as fotos e reconheceu na hora Satoshi. – Posso ver a ficha desse?

- Satoshi Yamagata, é um dos mais escorregadios. Nunca o pegamos. Se bem que fazia tempo que não tínhamos uma queixa dele.

- Na verdade eu não sei se foi ele, mas o conheço.

- Tem algum dado dele que posso nos ajudar?

- Não, mas conheço alguém que pode... – ele saiu correndo e pegou Sakura ligando o carro.

- O que foi? – ela saiu do carro, preocupada.

- Tem algo que você precisa ver. Tranca o carro e vem comigo.

- O que foi? – ela trancou o carro e entrou no prédio de novo com ele. – Vai falar agora ou não? Está me deixando preocupada.

- É ela?

- Ela é ex-namorada de Yamagata.

- O que tem o Satoshi?

- Ele é um dos mais procurados espiões empresariais. – disse o delegado.

- Você acha que foi ele que invadiu seu apartamento? – perguntou Sakura.

- Ele estava trabalhando, não estava?

- Diz ele que estava...

- Pode nos dar as informações sobre ele?

- Adoraria, mas duvido que adiante muita coisa.

- Por que?

- Vou matar aquele desgraçado eu mesma. – Sakura tremia de raiva.

- Sakura! – Shaoran se espantou, nunca vira a namorada daquele jeito. – O que foi?

- Ele me usou esse tempo todo, Shaoran! Fez a mesma coisa com a Tomoyo, logo que comecei a namora-lo.

- Roubou documentos da empresa Daidouji? – perguntou Shaoran espantado.

- Nunca pegamos quem roubou os documentos. – disse o delegado.

- Ele devia ter se precavido melhor... – Sakura saiu correndo, mas Shaoran a impediu de sair do edifício.

- Não faça nenhuma besteira. – Shaoran a segurou pelos ombros. – Pode deixar que eles cuidem disso.

- Você não ouviu? Eles nunca pegaram Satoshi. Eu mesma o levarei para as autoridades.

- Você não acha estranho ele ter sido levado para a delegacia e ninguém ter falado nada?

- Era outro departamento, além do que, foi sob acusação totalmente diferente.

- Eles provavelmente têm a ficha dele, não iria passar em branco.

- Só sei que eu vou pegar ele de jeito agora.

- Sakura, por favor, me escuta... Não se envolve, esses caras são perigosos...

- Shaoran, ele me usou!

- Eu sei, sei como isso é doloroso, mas não quero que você se machuque. Não se arrisque desse jeito, não se exponha.

- Shaoran, eu te entendo, mas...

- Por favor, não insista. Não quero brigar com você e muito menos te perder.

- Shaoran...

- Só passe a informação para eles, se foi mesmo Satoshi ele não vai ter como escapar.

- Tudo bem...

Ela passou as informações para o delegado e Shaoran a levou para tomar alguma coisa para ela se acalmar.

- Me promete que não vai atrás do Satoshi? – perguntou ele pela milésima vez.

- Shaoran...

- Me promete?

- Prometo. Você vai parar de perguntar isso?

- Parei já.  – ele a abraçou de lado (detalhe: eles estavam na "lanchonete" de lá, sozinhos, em pé ao lado da máquina de café). – Sabia que você é a mulher mais linda do mundo? – ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela, que cobria uma parte do rosto.

- Sabia que eu estou começando a achar que você só está falando isso para me fazer sentir melhor?

- Claro que não é, você é tão linda que conseguiu chamar até a minha atenção. – dando ênfase no "minha".

- E você é tão modesto...

- Eu sei... Não precisava dizer.

- Ai... – ela riu.

- Adoro seu sorriso. – ele acariciou a face dela, delicadamente, antes de segura-la pelo queixo e beija-la suavemente de início, mas ela mesma aprofunda o beijo e começa com as carícias, depois do deixar o copo sobre a mesa. Shaoran a prensa contra a parede, beijando-a loucamente (HAHAHA, eu sei que ninguém vai entender, mas essa me lembrou minha professora de matemática... "COPIEM LOUCAMENTE!" Dá para aturar uma professora dessas?).

- Shaoran... Desse jeito eu não agüento esperar até de noite...

- Se ninguém nos interromper não precisamos esperar...

- Shaoran! – ela o afastou de si.

- Eu estava brincando... Calma. – Shaoran riu de lado. – Agora acho melhor você ir, senão não vou deixar depois.

- Tudo bem. – ela lhe deu um selinho. – Me liga.

- Eu ligo.

Sakura se foi e Shaoran voltou para sua sala terminar as coisas.

- Niimai, faça a ligação para a Daidouji, quero marcar isso o mais rápido possível.

- A secretária disse que a sra Daidouji pediu para ligarmos em sua casa, que ela estaria lá resolvendo alguns assuntos.

- Então ligue para a mansão Daidouji.

- Certo, vou ligar e passar a ligação para sua sala. – Niimai saiu da sala de Li e fez a ligação, passando-a para ele.

- Sra Daidouji? – disse Shaoran ao telefone.

- Não, é Tomoyo, Shaoran.

- Olá, Tomoyo, se é que me dá essa liberdade.

- Não precisa ser tão formal comigo, afinal, você é o namorado de minha prima.

- Desculpe, mas em ambiente de trabalho acabo ficando mais formal do que de costume... É a praxe.

- Sei como é isso.

- Sua mãe está ocupada?

- Não, está olhando uns contratos e relatórios de produção, vou chamá-la.

- Obrigado.

- Disponha. – ela chamou sua mãe e lhe entregou o telefone.

- Alô, sr Li?

- Boa tarde, sra Daidouji.

- Boa tarde. Desculpe se minha filha o incomodou, ela às vezes é meio impulsiva.

- Não se preocupe com isso, não foi incômodo nenhum falar com ela.

- Certo... – ela riu um pouco.

- Creio que pediu para entrar em contato para marcar uma reunião, não foi?

- Sim, achamos muito estranho o relatório sobre a reunião de vocês sobre nosso acordo.

- Vou ser bem sincero, estamos com problemas sobre esses relatórios.

- Como assim? Se é que não estou sendo indiscreta.

- De forma alguma, na verdade sei que já passou por esse mesmo problema.

- Espiões empresariais?

- Exatamente. Arrombaram meu apartamento e roubaram os arquivos.

- Isso cria muitos problemas... Conseguiu pegar a pessoa?

- Ainda não, mas não estou longe. Tenho meus motivos para crer que foi a mesma pessoa que roubou os da senhora.

- E esses motivos seriam concretos?

- Bem, de certa forma sim... Na verdade são coincidências demais em um só lugar.

- Entendo... Se tiver alguma coisa na qual eu posso ajudar...

- Fique tranqüila, já tenho toda a ajuda necessária.

- Entendo... Mas vamos logo ao ponto, quando o senhor acharia melhor marcar a reunião?

- Depende. Gostaria de uma reunião mais formal, com todos os associados ou só entre nós?

- Poderia ser somente nós dois, não há motivos para tanta burocracia para algumas simples explicações.

- Então poderíamos faze-la agora mesmo, claro, se não estiver ocupada.

- Imaginei que o senhor estaria ocupado.

- Não posso dizer que estou realmente livre, mas não tenho nada realmente urgente.

- Como prefere fazer?

- Sua filha me contou que está analisando alguns relatórios, posso passar aí e conversamos com calma.

- Não quero incomodar, esses relatórios podem esperar.

- Não é incômodo, aqui está tudo meio fora do lugar, seria melhor para mim se a reunião fosse fora daqui.

- Se insiste tanto, para mim é até melhor.

- Então estarei aí em cerca de meia hora, pode ser?

- Perfeito, estarei esperando.

- Até logo então. – ele desligou e se espreguiçou em seguida. 

Shaoran saiu do escritório, passou em seu apartamento para trocar de roupa, aquela estava toda amassada e não seria a melhor das impressões para Daidouji.

Chegou na mansão exatamente trinta minutos depois. Estacionou o carro e tocou a campainha. Tomoyo o atendeu sorridente.

- Sakura já te contou, não foi? – perguntou ele quando andavam pelo jardim até a porta de entrada.

- Já, almoçamos juntas.

- Eu soube, quando liguei para chamá-la para almoçar ela estava saindo para se encontrar com você.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava querendo chamá-la.

- Não se preocupe, combinamos de jantar.

- Você não é nada bobo...

- Tomoyo! – Sonomi só ouvira a última frase, quando viu Shaoran ficou meio estática.

- Não brigue com ela, só estávamos conversando. – disse Shaoran.

- Sr... Li?

- Eu mesmo. Por que todo esse espanto?

- É que... eu notei a voz jovem, mas imaginei...

- Que eu fosse bem mais velho e com mais experiência, eu sei. Estou acostumado, mas posso esclarecer isso. Me formei em administração no final do ano passado e ajudo nos negócios da família já há anos. Experiência é o que não me falta.

- Você já o conhecia, Tomoyo?

- Mamãe, lembra quando a Sakura foi para o hospital por causa do acidente com o caminhão? – Sonomi confirmou. – Foi Shaoran quem ajudou com a burocracia. Ele é o novo namorado da Sakura que te contei.

- Poxa, pelo jeito nessa família ninguém fica de fora de nada... – comentou Shaoran. Nessa hora o celular dele toca. – Um instante, por favor. – ele olhou na tela do celular e viu que era Sakura que estava ligando. – Oi.

- Shaoran, onde você está?

- Eu falei que ia trabalhar o dia todo, que te ligava quando acabasse tudo.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu estou no shopping e pensei de jantarmos aqui, você me encontraria aqui mais tarde. Mas posso ligar mais tarde se estiver ocupado.

- Não, na verdade estou com duas pessoas que te conhecem muito bem.

- Como assim?

- É a Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo e Shaoran confirmou com a cabeça.

- Olha, na verdade eu estou meio ocupado, eu te ligo depois, pode ser?

- Claro, eu vou estar no shopping, tenho que comprar umas coisas para a faculdade que começa segunda agora.

- É mesmo... Você me faz um favor? Compra um fichário preto liso para mim?

- Claro, quer daqueles comuns ou fechados com zíper?

- Fechados. Depois eu te pago.

- Não se preocupe com isso, mas agora vamos desligar senão vou te atrapalhar mais ainda.

- Tudo bem, eu te ligo. – ele desligou o celular. – Será que podemos ir à reunião?

- Claro, por favor, me siga. – disse Sonomi.

- Vou fazer um chá para vocês. – disse Tomoyo.

Os dois foram até um escritório no andar de cima da casa e Shaoran começou a esclarecer os erros no relatório. Tomoyo bateu na porta e entrou com chá e alguns bolinhos.

- Sirva-se à vontade, Shaoran.

- Obrigado. – ele pegou um bolinho e deu uma mordida. – Está maravilhoso.b

Shaoran explicou tudo para Sonomi e logo voltou para o escritório. Seis horas ligou para Sakura avisando que estava saindo para os dois se encontrarem no restaurante.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Gente, mil perdões!!! Eu estava olhando um capítulo anterior e percebi que eu troquei o sobrenome do Satoshi!!!

Mil desculpas!!!

E ninguém me avisou também...


	6. capitulo 6

Um amor de academia

Sakura estava sentada na mesa esperando Shaoran há dez minutos. Não se importava de esperar, ele avisara que estaria lá em quinze minutos. Aproveitou o tempo para rever a lista de coisas que marcou para comprar.

De repente sentiu um par de braços fortes abraçando-a, já que ela estava de costas para a porta.

- Demorei muito? – perguntou uma voz suave em seu ouvido.

- Não... E mesmo se demorasse esperaria uma eternidade.

- Então da próxima vez eu posso ficar mais tempo com a secretária... – comentou, brincando, mas recebendo um soco leve em seu braço. – Brincadeira, Sakura. Sabe que não te troco por ninguém.

- Tudo bem, eu sei.

- Como passou o dia? – perguntou ele, depois de beija-la e sentar-se em frente a ela.

- Tive que comprar as coisas de última hora... E o dia sem você foi bem monótono. E o seu dia?

- Apesar de estar morrendo de saudades, meu dia até que foi bom. Consegui terminar tudo o que eu precisava fazer e ainda consegui uma pausa para tomar chá com bolinhos.

- E quem fez os bolinhos?

- Tomoyo.

- Como?

- Tive que ir ver a Sra. Daidouji. Então Tomoyo nos levou um chá e uns bolinhos maravilhosos.

- Realmente, Tomoyo cozinha muito bem.

Eles tiveram um jantar tranqüilo e depois foram para o apartamento de Shaoran. Sakura estacionou em uma vaga dentro do prédio, Shaoran insistiu que ela o fizesse. Assim que entraram no apartamento, Shaoran afrouxou a gravata, tirou o paletó, jogando-o no sofá, enquanto escutava as mensagens na secretária eletrônica.

Sakura o observava em silêncio e sorria, ele era lindo e realmente se importava com ela. Ao contrário de Satoshi. Se lembrou quando Satoshi a pegou uma vez logo depois do trabalho para ir jantar com os pais dele. Satoshi fez exatamente a mesma coisa quando chegara na casa, afrouxara a gravata e jogara o paletó no sofá. Balançou a cabeça para afastar aquele pensamento, não tinha que ficar pensando em Satoshi, não fazia sentido algum.

- Sakura, você está bem? – perguntou Shaoran, preocupado.

- Estou sim, não é nada. – disse ela, sorrindo, mas o rapaz não se convenceu.

- Sakura... – ele tocou a face dela suavemente, acariciando a bochecha. – Sabe que pode confiar em mim. No que você estava pensando?

- Shaoran... Não quero estragar o momento com pensamentos fúteis.

- Agora que você me deixou preocupado. Por que estragaria o momento?

- Me lembrei de Satoshi... – disse ela, sem encara-lo. – Mesmo sabendo que ele me usou, que não ligava para mim, tivemos alguns bons momentos.

- Sakura... Por que achou que isso estragaria a noite?

- Me lembrar de Satoshi quando estou com você... Achei que isso o aborreceria.

- É natural ficar lembrando de bons momentos com outras pessoas, Sakura... Você também não acha que me lembro de uma antiga namorada minha enquanto estou com você? Claro que nenhuma das minhas namoradas me fez sentir do jeito que você me faz...

- E como, exatamente, eu te faço sentir? – perguntou, olhando nos olhos dele.

- Não dá para descrever. – ele foi diminuindo a distância entre os rostos e, quando estava bem perto dos lábios dela, continuou. – Mas posso te mostrar. – e a beijou apaixonadamente.

- Eu pago para ver... – disse ela, antes de ser levantada por seu amado,  e ser levada para o quarto sentindo todo o amor que ele tinha por ela, passado pelos toques, beijos e palavras doces que ele dizia enquanto se amavam.

Eles dormiram tranqüilos, achando que não teriam que se preocupar com mais nada naquele fim de semana, mas foram acordados às seis horas pelo telefone que estava na mesa de cabeceira ao lado de Sakura.

- Ai, Sakura, dá uma licença pra mim... – se esticou por cima dela até o telefone e atendeu, voltando à posição que estava antes já que o telefone era sem fio. – Alô? Caramba, mãe! São seis da manhã em pleno domingo! O que?! Como assim estão em Tókio? Por que não me avisaram? Tudo bem, quem foi que veio? A senhora não tem jeito, não é? Tudo bem, me dê uns vinte minutos e eu estou aí para pegar vocês. Tchau.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sakura, sonolenta.

- Minha mãe e minha prima estão no aeroporto. – disse Shaoran, se levantando e pegando as roupas do chão.

- E você não sabia de nada?

- Está parecendo que eu sabia?

- Calma, Shaoran, não tenho culpa. – protestou Sakura pelo modo grosso que ele falara.

- Desculpa, meu anjo... – sentando-se na cama ao lado dela. – Vem aqui. – ela se sentou ao lado dele e apoiou-se nele enquanto sentia os braços fortes dele a envolverem carinhosamente. – Minha mãe disse que veio aqui para ver o andamento das coisas na empresa e para conhecer as pessoas com quem eu ando.

- Como assim? – Sakura se afastou dele encarando-o. Não sabia que ele havia falado sobre o namoro dos dois para sua família.

- Minha prima Meiling me liga todo dia para conversarmos... E eu contei a ela sobre você. Só que, justamente nesse dia minha mãe resolveu ouvir a conversa por uma extensão do telefone.

- Você não queria contar a ela sobre nós?

- Não é bem isso... Falei com Meiling pela última vez quando começamos a namorar... Ia falar com você antes de falar com minha mãe...

- Bom, se ela quer me conhecer, acho que primeiro é melhor eu ir para a minha casa me arrumar.

- Desculpe, Sakura...

- Não precisa se desculpar... Lembre-se que sua mãe não é nada comparada ao que eu aturava com Touya. – ela deu um selinho nele e começou a pegar suas roupas.

- Bom, acho que você tem razão... Agora vou tomar um banho...

- Pode deixar que eu me viro aqui.

- Pode levar a cópia da chave, está pendurada ao lado da porta... Depois a gente se fala. – ele foi até ela e a beijou.

- Você me liga?

- Ligo sim... Provavelmente minha mãe vai querer te conhecer agora de manhã mesmo.

- Tudo bem... Só não garanto estar em casa... Vou chegar lá e vai ter um recado do meu pai ou do Touya falando que tem alguma coisa que eles precisam da minha ajuda... Todo domingo é a mesma coisa.

- Tudo bem, eu ligo no celular.

- Agora vai tomar banho. – disse ela.

- OK. – ele foi para o banheiro.

Sakura se vestiu e foi embora. Chegando em casa olhou a secretária eletrônica e pegou um recado de Touya, pedindo para ela ligar para ele. Ligou enquanto alimentava Tsuki.

- Fala Touya.

- Sakura, você é meu anjo de salvação!

- Fala logo!

- A Harumi está na casa de uma amiga e eu estou entalado de trabalho... Você não podia pegá-la às dez horas na casa da amiga?

- Ai, Touya... Eu não sei, as coisas estão meio complicadas.

- É, eu notei... Você não estava em casa às seis da manhã... Estava com o Li de novo?

- Sim... A mãe dele veio para cá e não avisou... Ele vai me ligar mais tarde para ver o que a mãe dele vai querer fazer...

- Eu precisava mesmo que você pegasse a Harumi na casa da amiga dela...

- Bom... Tudo bem, Touya, não vai fazer mal algum ir pegá-la... Me passa o endereço. – ela anotou o endereço. – Dez horas eu passo lá.

- Muito obrigado, Sakura, você é um anjo!

- E você é um workaholic... – ela riu. – Tchau. – ela desligou.

Tomou um banho demorado e quando foi pegar a saia que comprara na tarde anterior viu a sacola com o fichário de Shaoran, ela trouxera sem querer junto com as compras. Entregaria quando o visse. Colocou a saia jeans que comprara até um pouco acima dos joelhos e uma blusa colada ao corpo vermelha com mangas até os cotovelos. Seu celular tocou às oito e meia e ela atendeu.

- Oi, Shaoran.

- Está em casa?

- Estou, mas tenho que pegar a Harumi na casa de uma amiga às dez horas.

- Pegar quem?

- Minha sobrinha, a filha do Touya.

- Mas ele é um pai desnaturado.

- Não fala assim dele... Ele tem muito trabalho.

- Bom, minha mãe disse que gostaria de te conhecer quando for melhor para você.

- Sabe muito bem que hoje eu não tenho programação. O horário que estiver melhor para vocês está ótimo para mim. Onde vocês estão?

- No café do aeroporto. Tivemos problemas com a bagagem.

- Ai... Bom, se você quiser posso ir para aí e às dez busco a Harumi e volto.

- Pode ser. E me desculpe de novo.

- Shaoran, não se desculpe... Não é incômodo para mim. Estou indo para aí.

- Ah, e não precisa se preocupar muito com roupa...

- Shaoran... Eu não vou agir de modo diferente com ela para ela pensar que eu sou uma pessoa que eu não sou. Estou de saia e blusa... Não vou mudar essa roupa.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Estamos te esperando.

- Estou indo, beijos. – ela desligou.

Sakura pegou o fichário de Shaoran e saiu do prédio, deixando Tsuki na vizinha, já que sabia que iria ter um longo dia...

Chegou no aeroporto e logo viu Shaoran com uma garota de cabelos longos e escuros e uma senhora, que parecia ser um pouco mais nova que seu pai. Foi se aproximando e ouvindo a conversa de Shaoran com sua mãe.

- Que falta de educação falar para ela vir para cá! Onde está seu cavalheirismo, meu filho! No mínimo poderia ir buscá-la.

- Mãe, já falei que ela tem que ir resolver uma coisa mais tarde, então vem com o próprio carro.

- Mesmo assim, nem parece ser filho de seu pai...

- Mãe... – Shaoran iria falar algo, mas ouviu a risada de Sakura, apesar de baixa. – Há quanto tempo está aí?

- Acabei de chegar, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem... A cena deve ter sido ridícula mesmo... – ele a abraçou pela cintura. – Mãe, Meiling... Essa é Sakura Kinomoto.

- Finalmente nos conhecemos. – disse Meiling. – Shaoran fala maravilhas de você, e me parece que não era para menos.

- Obrigada. – Sakura corou.

Yelan analisava Sakura dos pés à cabeça. Realmente, Shaoran tinha motivos para ficar encantado por ela. Viu que Shaoran olhava firme para si, esperando que falasse algo à garota.

- Realmente, é um grande prazer conhecê-la, Srta Kinomoto.

- Pode me chamar de Sakura, senhora.

- Tudo bem, Sakura. Então, vamos?

- Onde vão ficar? – perguntou Sakura.

- Num hotel próximo ao apartamento de Shaoran.

- Que tal se formos deixar a bagagem lá e depois vamos dar um volta pela cidade? – sugeriu Meiling.

- Pode ser. Você se importa, Sakura? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Claro que não. Podemos ir aonde quiserem.

- Então vamos. – disse Yelan.

Shaoran, com uma ajudinha de Sakura, colocou as malas no carro.

- Tem algum espaço no carro? – perguntou Sakura.

- Tem sim, por que?

- Seu fichário. Levei junto com as compras. – Sakura abriu o carro e pegou o fichário, entregando para ele em seguida.

- Obrigado, nem me lembrava. – ele pegou o fichário com a mão esquerda e enlaçou a cintura dela com a direita, a beijando em seguida, mas o celular dela toca.

- Desculpe... – disse ela. – Alô? Sim, Touya, o que houve? Calma, Touya, fala devagar. Como é?! Tudo bem, eu estou indo para lá. – ela desligou. – Harumi sofreu um acidente, parece que estava brincando na rua e um carro a atropelou, eu preciso ir.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

- Não, obrigada. – ela o beijou rapidamente. – Não se preocupe, eu te ligo. Senhora, Meiling, me desculpem... Tive um problema familiar, mas nos falamos mais tarde. Até mais. – ela entrou correndo no carro e saiu de lá.

Uma hora e meia depois, Sakura ligou para Shaoran.

- Sakura, tudo bem?

- Tudo sim, foi só o susto, ela levou uma pancada no braço esquerdo e os médicos engessaram.

- Que alívio... E como está o Touya?

- Está bem... Chorando, mas está bem. Escuta, não precisam mais de mim aqui, se você quiser podemos almoçar.

- Pode ser... Estamos no shopping, Meiling quis vir fazer compras.

- Tudo bem, a gente pode se encontrar em alguma loja específica?

- Em quanto tempo você acha que chega aqui?

- Uns dez minutos, não estou muito longe.

- Estamos na Zoomp (gente, precisava de um nome para loja e esse foi o único que eu achei), Meiling ainda vai demorar aqui.

- Tudo bem, daqui a pouco estou aí.

Sakura chegou lá e viu Shaoran sentado em um banco em frente a loja com a maior cara de tédio. Riu e se aproximou dele.

- Que dia divertido, não é? – ela sentou ao lado dele.

- Claro... Por mim eu ia para casa dormir, isso sim.

- Tadinho... Foi duro acordar às seis horas hoje, né? – ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e ele a abraçou.

- Com a minha mãe aqui, temos que aproveitar cada minuto que temos sozinhos...

- Não me importo com a presença dela, só ficar com você para mim é o suficiente. Não que eu não prefira ficar sozinha com você, mas estando com você é maravilhoso de qualquer jeito.

- É, acho que tem razão. – ele recostou a cabeça sobre a dela e sentiu o aroma suave de seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos aproveitando aquele momento e relaxando. – Vai ficar conosco o resto do dia?

- Vou sim, se nada de imprevisto acontecer... Só que não vou poder ficar a noite, tenho que terminar de arrumar as coisas da faculdade em casa.

- Eu também tenho que organizar umas coisas... Minha mãe acha que quando ela vier eu tenho que parar com tudo para recebe-la...  Isso vai ser um pesadelo.

- Não fale assim! Você tem sorte de ela se preocupar com você. Shaoran, uma coisa posso te dizer com certeza, não se deve, de forma alguma desprezar o amor de uma mãe.

- Na verdade, eu nunca criei coragem para te perguntar da sua mãe... Sei que ela morreu, mas nem sei como e nem quando. Se você não se importar em me contar...

- Claro que não, para quê esconder isso de você? Não adiantaria de nada... Minha mãe era uma modelo famosa... Morreu quando eu tinha treze anos, de uma doença grave. Não conseguiram detectar a tempo de salvá-la e meu pai não quis mexer na ferida. Todos ficamos muito abalados com a morte dela, descobrir o que houve só iria nos machucar mais.

- Entendo... Mas vamos mudar de assunto, não quero que fique triste.

- Não fico triste em falar dela, Shaoran... Pelo contrário, aprendi a encarar isso com facilidade. Não penso na tristeza que a morte dela trouxe para nós, e sim nos momentos felizes que tivemos. Minha mãe morreu feliz, tenho certeza disso, não iria querer que sofrêssemos com a morte dela.

- Realmente, não tem que ficar triste, mas como tem tanta certeza de que ela morreu feliz?

- Fui a última pessoa a falar com ela... Me lembro das palavras até hoje... – ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. – "Sakura, minha flor, quero que seja feliz e siga em frente. Estarei sempre ao seu lado quando precisar, nunca duvide disso. Agora você é a única mulher da família e tem que dar um jeito de controlar seu irmão. Seja feliz, não quero que se prenda por lembranças, não pode viver do passado. Parto feliz sabendo que é uma garota forte o suficiente para seguir seu caminho...". – terminou com lágrimas nos olhos. – Desculpa, não queria chorar na sua frente... – as palavras dela foram interrompidas pelos dedos dele que foram pousados sobre seus lábios, enquanto, com a outra mão, ele secava as lágrimas dela. Eram lágrimas de felicidade, agora ela sabia o que a mãe sentia quando passava horas sentada ao lado de seu pai, somente os dois na sala.

Shaoran ia se aproximando lentamente, não queria fazer nenhum movimento brusco ou rápido demais, só aproveitar aquele momento. Quando estava prestes a tocar os lábios dela, ouviu o grito de Meiling, que saía da loja.

- Shaoran! – ela parou ao ver a cena. – Ops, desculpem...

- Não tem problema, Meiling. – disse Sakura, afastando seu rosto do namorado.

- Não sabia que tinha voltado. – disse Yelan, saindo da loja logo atrás de Meiling.

- É... Me desculpem por sair daquele jeito, mas minha sobrinha sofreu um acidente e meu irmão ficou desesperado.

- Imagino como foi... Os pais sempre ficam desesperados e não fazem nada... – Yelan riu.

- Não, meu irmão que é um inútil mesmo... – ela suspirou. – Acho que minha mãe tinha razão em falar que eu ia ter de cuidar da família como a única mulher.

- Por mais que falem são as mulheres que cuidam de tudo. – disse Meiling, em tom triunfante. – Ei, Sakura, você sabe onde tem uma loja decente de jóias? Esse meu primo não sabe de nada.

- Tem uma para lá, vamos, eu mostro. Shaoran, você não vem com a gente? – perguntou Sakura, vendo que o rapaz ficara para trás enquanto as três iam alegremente para as compras.

- Vou, né... Virei escravo de três consumistas compulsivas... – Sakura riu.

Eles foram e Sakura ficou encantada com uma gargantilha de prata com um pingente de coração, prata também, mas não falou nada. Meiling comprou um par de brincos maravilhosos e Yelan saiu sem comprar nada.

Depois disso foram almoçar. Conversavam, Yelan queria saber de tudo sobre Sakura. Ela respondia tudo com sinceridade, queria que a conhecessem como realmente era.

Yelan, por sua vez, parecia cada vez simpatizar mais com a garota que seu filho começara a namorar. As duas tinham idéias bem parecidas do mundo, concordavam em várias coisas, e a jovem japonesa parecia realmente se gostar de seu filho e era aquilo que importava. Quando o celular dela tocou e a sobrinha pediu para falar com ela, Yelan soube com certeza que ela era uma pessoa especial, sabia medir as palavras, era doce e compreensiva.

Assim que desligou o celular, Sakura suspirou e piscou um pouco. Por mais que quisesse esconder, estava esgotada, fora coisa demais em pouco tempo.

- Sakura, está bem? – perguntou Shaoran, preocupado.

- Não é nada, só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – ela sorriu.

- Foi demais isso tudo para você, não é? – perguntou ele. – Vamos, eu te levo para casa.

- Não precisa, é sério. Estou bem, é só cansaço.

- Melhor não brincar com isso. – disse Meiling. – Está mesmo um pouco abatida, Shaoran te leva, seguimos vocês com o carro dele e depois continuamos o passeio só nós três.

- Agradeço a preocupação, mas não precisa mesmo. E, no meu apartamento, é o último lugar em que eu descanso de domingo. – nessa hora, o celular dela toca. – Alô? Fala, pai. Não, estou no shopping com o Shaoran e com a família dele. É, chegaram hoje. Não sei, pai, por que? Acho melhor não, amanhã volta a faculdade e todos temos muito que fazer, não é? Está certo, eu vejo com eles e falo depois. Certo, pai, eu sei que tenho que pegá-lo aí amanhã. Tá bem, eu ligo. Tchau.

- O que ele queria?

- Shaoran! Não seja enxerido! – repreendeu Yelan.

- Não tem problema, meu pai os chamou para jantar na casa dele amanhã. Ele queria hoje, mas não tem como, ele iria ficar acordado até tarde e não estaria disposto para trabalhar amanhã.

- Que bom que estamos de férias aqui, não é? – comentou Meiling.

- Olha, já que tocaram no assunto... Amanhã a faculdade começa e eu estou completamente entalado de trabalho. Minha mãe ainda tudo bem, que veio para ver a empresa... Mas você, Meiling...

- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu me viro.

- Não seria muito bom não... Sem conhecer a cidade não seria uma boa idéia andar por aí sozinha. – disse Sakura, preocupada. – Por mais que você saiba se cuidar, não é uma boa idéia.

- E você quer que eu faça como? Fique trancada no hotel?

- Nem passou isso pela minha cabeça...

- Sakura, não se preocupe com ela. – disse Shaoran. – Meiling, só não torra todo o meu cartão, hein?

- Pode deixar. – ela piscou. – Eu trouxe um pouco de dinheiro também.

- Como se você fosse usar... Eu te conheço, Meiling.

- Tudo bem...

- Bom... O que querem fazer agora? – perguntou Sakura.

- O que estiver melhor para você, não temos programação para hoje. – disse Yelan.

- Nem eu... A não ser passar a noite arrumando as coisas da faculdade...

- Não precisa fazer isso, Sakura, pode ir fazer suas coisas, não queremos te atrapalhar.

- Não são vocês... É tradição... – ela riu. – Todo ano passo o final da tarde e a noite toda arrumando as coisas.

- Entendo...

- Bom, podem escolher o que querem fazer e... – o celular dela toca e ela suspira, olhando no telefone quem estava ligando. – Makoto? Achei que estava viajando... – e atendeu. – Alô? Makoto, achei que você estivesse viajando. Mas você falou que... Não, não estou reclamando. Sei. Por que me pede desculpas? Não... Não fui eu quem cuidou da burocracia... Não acredito. Eu sei, mas... Claro que não! Eu teria ido falar com você, ou te ligado, Makoto, eu não sabia. Desculpa, não sabia que iria causar problemas para você. Claro que precisa, se bem que eu não sabia, não poderia simplesmente adivinhar. Claro que vou, acha que eu não iria? Não dá, Makoto, tenho que arrumar as coisas hoje de noite. Não... Bom, eu acho que não tem problema, vou estar sozinha mesmo... Tá bem, seis e meia, pode ser? Certo, até mais. – ela desligou o celular. – Shaoran, como era o nome da empresa dona do caminhão que me atropelou?

- Não me lembro direito... Ma... Algo começando com "ma".

- Matsuda?

- Isso! Por que?

- Um amigo meu é filho do dono da empresa... Ele estava fora, por isso não me ligou, mas quando soube do acidente voltou o mais rápido que pôde...

Eles continuaram no shopping e perto das seis horas, Sakura se despediu de todos.

- Shaoran, eu não te entendo... Você tem vergonha de me beijar na frente da sua mãe? – perguntou ela, baixinho.

- Não... Só achei que você pudesse não se sentir confortável.

- Mentiroso...

- É sério.

- Então me prove.

- Você quem pediu. – ele se aproximou dela e a beijou ternamente. Não aprofundaram muito o beijo, mas curtiram um pouco a sensação de estar nos braços um do outro. – Satisfeita?

- Com certeza... – ela sorriu. – Até mais, nos vemos amanhã provavelmente...

- Ela, de anjo, só tem o rosto, não é? – perguntou Meiling.

- Nem tanto... É um anjo como pessoa... Mas de resto deve ser uma coisa...

- Do que está falando? – perguntou ele, rezando para que a prima não estivesse falando do que ele pensava.

- Não se faça de bobo, Shaoran. – disse sua mãe. – Ela estava com você quando liguei hoje cedo, não era?

- Bem...

- Não precisa fingir, Shaoran... Mas responde o que eu perguntei, até de noite ela é esse anjo?

- Meiling, não vou ficar falando sobre isso com você... Não devo essa explicação a ninguém. – ele olhou no relógio. – Pensando bem, tenho que arrumar as coisas também. Nem comecei... – ele suspirou. – Deixo vocês no hotel, podem ficar com o carro, tenho a moto se precisar de alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem, obrigada, filho.

Eles se foram e Shaoran ficou em sua casa arrumando as coisas depois de deixar as duas no hotel.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ae, gente, queria agradecer a todos que lêem e ao pessoal que me ajuda...

Daizinha fofa, valeu por tudo...

Yorukizinha linda, você também esse fic não andava sem você...

Bjs, Miaka.


	7. capítulo 7

Um amor de academia

Sakura estava em seu escritório separando alguns livros quando a campainha tocou.

- Seis e meia, Makoto finalmente acertou no horário. – ela foi até a porta e a abriu. – Nossa! Que surpresa...

- Isso é bom? – perguntou Shaoran, abraçando-a pela cintura e entrando no apartamento, fechando a porta quando passou.

- Maravilhoso. – abraçou-o pelo pescoço e beijou os lábios apaixonadamente.

- Estava esperando alguém?

- Um amigo... Ele ficou de me ajudar a arrumar as coisas.

- Amigo?

- Não precisa se preocupar, ele tem namorada, não vai dar em cima de mim.

- Acho bom... Mas agora me deixa aproveitar... – ele voltou a beija-la, mas eles foram interrompidos pela campainha. – Já não gostei dele.

- Não fala assim... – ela se desvencilhou do abraço dele e abriu a porta. – Oi Makoto.

- Olá, Sakura. – ele beijou o rosto dela e entrou. – Não sabia que teria visita...

- Shaoran não é exatamente uma visita... – comentou, sentindo os braços dele passarem por sua cintura.

- Quer dizer que a senhorita já trocou de namorado? Não se preocupe, não vou tentar tirá-la de você. Sei o que é se ciumento, não é o único por aqui.

- Pensando bem, eu ainda não sei o que você veio fazer aqui... – comentou Sakura.

- Minha mãe quer as chaves extras.

- É mesmo, ficaram na minha bolsa, vou pegar. – ela foi para o quarto.

- Makoto Matsuda. – estendeu a mão.

- Shaoran Li. – apertou a mão do rapaz.

- Meu Deus... Li?

- O chefe da filial aqui no Japão e, futuramente, o chefe de tudo, mas sem escândalos, Makoto. – Sakura voltou com a chave.

- Finalmente você acertou no cara...

- Duvido... – comentou Shaoran, mas seu celular tocou. – Alô? Oi, mãe. Tá bem, estou indo... – ele desligou. – Tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem, a gente se vê amanhã. – Sakura o beijou.

- Tudo bem, até mais... – ele saiu de lá.

- Bem agora chega de moleza...

Os dois foram arrumar as coisas, parando às oito e pouco para jantarem. Logo depois voltaram e terminaram quase dez da noite.

- Você é um anjo, Makoto, obrigada. – ela deu um beijo no rosto dele.

- Não precisa agradecer. Faço qualquer coisa para te ver feliz, você sabe disso.

- Se Shaoran ouve isso você é um homem morto. – ela riu.

- Amanhã a gente se vê. – ele beijou o rosto dela e se foi.

- Ai, Makoto... – Sakura suspirou rindo e foi dormir.

Sakura acordou seis e meia na manhã seguinte. Tomou café, leu um pouco o jornal, se arrumou e, na hora que estava saindo, o telefone tocou.

- Alô? Oi, amor, bom dia. Claro, estava saindo. Vou pegar meu pai e estou indo para lá. Tudo bem, nos encontramos no portão, aí eu te mostro, temos tempo ainda. Tudo bem, beijos. – ela desligou e saiu.

Chegou na casa de seu pai e os dois foram para a faculdade. Sakura parou o carro no estacionamento dos professores e foi a pé para o portão.

- Bom dia... – Shaoran já a esperava, segurou-a pela cintura e a beijou.

- Está aqui há muito tempo?

- Não, precisei passar no hotel antes de vir. – fez uma careta e Sakura riu.

- Bobo... Vamos indo, vou te mostrar alguns lugares.

- Tudo bem. – Sakura o puxou pela mão e começou a mostrar os blocos.

- E ali é onde fica a parte de História, você vai ter aulas ali com meu pai na sala cinco.

- Quer dizer que a senhorita sabe mais do meu horário do que eu mesmo?

- Bem... Estou acostumada com os alunos de meu pai... Não eram poucos que acabavam virando amigos da família. E, às vezes, tinha que saber onde meu pai estava, então acabei decorando os horários...

- Calma, não estou te cobrando nada...

- Eu sei. – ela sorriu. – À propósito, você sai meia hora mais tarde que eu, viu?

- E daí?

- Nada, só estou avisando. – ela riu. – Escuta, você passou os números da minha casa e do meu celular para a sua mãe?

- Não, por que?

- Achei que seria bom ela ter, se algo acontecer e ela precisar te achar... De repente você não está em casa e o celular desligado...

- Melhor não arriscar, os poucos momentos que tenho de paz são os que eu estou com você, não quero perder isso... – ele a beijou, mas o celular dela tocou. – Foi só você falar...

- Bobo. – ela riu e atendeu. – Fala, Makoto. Não, por que? Já estou na faculdade. Ah, não pense que vou falar para você vir estragar meu momento aqui. Claro, tenho cara de tonta? É mesmo... Você faz esse favor para mim? Tá bem, obrigada. OK, eu vejo com ele e vou para aí em quinze minutos. Certo. – ela desligou. – Sei tudo sobre os seus horários, mas esqueço dos meus. Makoto me lembrou que a aula que vamos ter agora é cheia de gente, para pegar bons lugares tem que chegar cedo.

- Você precisa ir?

- Não, ele vai guardar um lugar para mim, temos quinze minutos ainda.

- Escuta, Sakura... Tem uma coisinha que eu queria te perguntar...

- Então pergunte.

- Você sempre vem assim para a faculdade? – ele olhou bem para a blusa rosa-clara colada sem mangas, para a saia jeans até os joelhos, mas aberta um pouco atrás e para a sandália de salto.

- Sempre, por que? Não gostou?

- Pelo contrário, adorei! Só que, lá em Hong Kong, todas as garotas têm que ir com traje executivo ou chique...

- Lá em Hong Kong, aqui não. Mas é claro que ninguém vai vir com saias curtas nem nada do gênero... Barram você no portão se exagerar... – ela suspirou. – Para vir com short e camiseta tem que ser da faculdade de educação física e ter atividades no dia. Eu mesma tenho roupa esporte na minha bolsa, temos um joguinho depois das aulas, se você quiser entrar...

- Não é feminino?

- Não, é um joguinho de basquete só para divertir, nada sério. Mas temos o time mesmo da faculdade, se estiver interessado.

- Pode ser...

- Escute... Agora eu vou com você até a sua sala e depois vou para a minha... Makoto vai perder o meu lugar se eu demorar mais.

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos. – ela pegou a mão dele e os dois foram para a sala. – Quer um lugar na frente ou no fundo?

- Na frente é melhor.

- Tudo bem. – ela olhou bem e viu uma carteira vazia, mas reconheceu o material de quem estava ao lado. Sorriu maliciosamente.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele, notando o sorriso.

- Nada... Tem uma ali, vamos? – ela nem esperou a resposta e já o levou para a carteira. – Aqui está bom?

- Ótimo. – ele se sentou e deixou as coisas sobre a carteira.

- Olá, Kinomoto. – um rapaz de cabelos compridos e negros a cumprimentou, parando ao lado dela e jogando seu material em uma das carteiras.

- Suzuhara! Olá. – ela sorriu. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo, e com você?

- Tudo ótimo. – ela se voltou para Shaoran. – Como pode ver, conheço vários alunos de meu pai...

- É verdade...

- Bem, então, a gente se encontra no almoço e...

- BU! – alguém berrou atrás dela e a segurou firme pela cintura.

- Ah! – Sakura berrou e deu um pulo, virando a cabeça para ver quem fora. – Shinji!

- Oi, Sakura. – ele ria e Shaoran também ria abertamente.

- Seu bobo, me solta. – ela deu um soco leve no ombro dele e ele a pôs no chão. – Não tem graça, Shaoran.

- Desculpe, mas eu nunca tinha te visto berrando desse jeito. – ele abaixou a cabeça na carteira e continuou a rir.

- Pára, Shaoran. – pediu ela em tom choroso.

- Tudo bem... – ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu ao ver a carinha de criança que ela estava.

- Bem, Shinji Tsukayama, esse é Shaoran Li, meu namorado. Shinji é um ótimo amigo, apesar das brincadeiras infantis.

- Isso eu preciso aprender... – Shaoran riu.

- Nem pense. – disse Sakura. – Shinji está sentado o seu lado, vai te ajudar no que precisar. – ela olhou no relógio. – Tenho que ir, a gente se vê no almoço.

- Onde a gente se encontra? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Na quadra, Shinji te leva. – ela sorriu e foi até o lado dele, dando-lhe um selinho. – Não vá ser má influência, Shinji. – Sakura piscou para ele e saiu dali correndo.

- Ela é um anjo, não? – comentou Shinji ao ver Shaoran suspirar.

- Nem me fale...

- É chinês? – perguntou Shinji, se sentando ao lado de Shaoran.

- Sou, vim de Hong Kong.

- Está aqui há quanto tempo?

- Não sei dizer bem... Umas duas semanas...

- Poxa, e Sakura já te pegou? Sortudo...

- Acho que essa seria a palavra certa para descrever mesmo... Com ela sou sortudo, mas no resto...

- Problemas na família?

- Uma mãe problemática e uma prima louca... Tirando minhas irmãs...

- É, conheço bem o quadro... – ele riu. – Mas quando você está com a pessoa que gosta, nem pensa nisso...

- É... Você tem razão.

- Escuta... Você não é ciumento, é?

- Bem... na verdade sou...

- Então vai ter que se controlar, Sakura é uma das garotas mais populares do campus.

- Não fico com ciúme por bobeira, confio em Sakura. Mas se eu ver um indo com gracinha pra cima dela...

- Isso acontece sempre, mas Sakura nunca caiu em nenhuma dessas. E ela nunca está sozinha no campus, sempre está acompanhada, ou seja, nunca fizeram nada para ela.

- Acho bom nem tentarem...

- Bom dia a todos. – o professor Kinomoto entrou na sala e observou todos se sentarem. Logo que viu Li deu um sorriso. – Como nem todos me conhecem, vou me apresentar. Sou Fuyutaka Kinomoto, professor de arqueologia. Vou fazer a chamada e cada um vai responder a três colegas, que eu vou escolher, que farão uma pergunta cada. – Ele começou, logo chegou a vez de Shaoran. – Li Shaoran.

- Aqui. – ele se levantou.

- É chinês, conte-nos um pouco sobre você. – pediu o professor.

- Vim de Hong Kong, já me formei em administração e vim para cá estudar arqueologia e cuidar da filial da empresa de minha família.

- Bem, vamos ver... Kaneda, quer fazer alguma pergunta ao Sr Li?

- Sim senhor, professor. – o rapaz se levantou e encarou Li. – O vi com a srta Kinomoto mais cedo, são amigos?

- Não entendo necessariamente o motivo da pergunta, mas não exatamente... – os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso displicente. – Somos namorados. – uma agitação percorreu a sala e Kaneda se sentou.

- Acho que ninguém mais tem perguntas... – comentou o professor. – Sente-se, Li.

- Obrigado. – ele se sentou. – Parece que ela é mesmo popular... – sussurrou Shaoran para Shinji.

A aula correu normal depois disso, Chegando a hora do almoço, alguns rapazes vieram falar com Shinji, e logo estavam todos indo para a quadra.

Shaoran avistou Sakura, mas ela não estava mais de saia e blusinha. Estava com uma calça esporte pescador preta e uma camiseta baby look azul clara. Usava um tênis da nike branco. Ria conversando com um grupo de rapazes, entre eles, Makoto. Logo que avistou Shaoran chegando, ficou observando-o de forma carinhosa, enquanto os outros rapazes se viravam para ver para quem ela olhava.

- Com licença, rapazes. – Sakura saiu da roda e foi correndo até Shaoran. Ele a abraçou e a rodopiou no ar antes de beija-la ternamente.

- Não achei que fosse fazer isso. – comentou Shaoran, enquanto caminhava ao lado dela, em direção à quadra.

- Então vá se acostumando... Quando fico com saudades faço coisas que nem eu mesma acredito. – ela sorriu e se apoiou no ombro dele enquanto andavam.

- Quer dizer que estava com saudades de mim?

- Como não estaria? – ela suspirou. – Vamos jogar um pouco de basquete, quer entrar?

- Pode ser... Se eles deixarem. – apontou para os rapazes que conversavam antes com Sakura, eram um pouco mais altos que ele.

- Eles são muito gentis, não vão recusar. – ela sorriu e começou a puxá-lo pela mão. – Rapazes, esse é Shaoran Li, meu namorado. Dá para ele jogar conosco?

- Claro, para namorado da pequena sempre tem lugar. – o mais alto riu. – É melhor não ser outro molenga que nem o Satoshi.

- Já disse que não quero falar nele, Touma! – repreendeu-o Sakura. – Vamos jogar. – ela pegou a bola das mãos dele e foi para a quadra.

- Ela é geniosa... – comentou Touma. Shaoran riu um pouco e a seguiu, sendo imitado pelos outros rapazes.

- Como querem fazer? – perguntou Sakura. – Estamos em nove.

- Quatro e cinco.

- Melhor não... Não vamos querer humilhar a pequena na frente do namorado... – brincou Touma.

- Quer parar com isso, Touma? – disse Sakura. – Shinji, vem dar uma força para a gente! – chamou e o rapaz veio. – Quero Shaoran, Shinji, Hiroshi e Takero.

- Então eu fico com Miroku, Houji, Kazuo e Takashi. – disse Touma.

- Vamos? – pediu Sakura.

- Como quiser. – Touma se posicionou ao lado dela para disputar a bola.

- Sakura, não quer que eu faça isso? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Não, pode deixar... Eu sempre me dou bem disputando bola com Touma. – ela fez sinal para ele ficar na frente dela para receber a bola.

- Posso? – perguntou Makoto se posicionando para jogar a bola.

- Demorou. – disse Sakura.

- Vai logo. – disse Touma.

Makoto jogou a bola bem alto. Sakura pulou e conseguiu bater em direção a Shaoran e ele foi para a cesta. Estava marcado, mas viu Sakura correndo em direção à ele e passou a bola. Sakura fez a cesta de três pontos.

- Vamos até quinze hoje, Touma! – berrou ela, correndo para a defesa.

Eles ficaram fazendo jogadas muito rápidas e bem boladas. No final estava 14 a 14.

- Quer declarar empate, pequena? – perguntou Touma, chegando até ela com a bola.

- Nem em sonho, Touma. – ela conseguiu roubar a bola dele e correu, fazendo uma bandeja. – Pronto, 16 a 14, acho que ganhamos. – ela estava ofegante.

- OK, agora vamos comer e descansar para as aulas... – disse Touma, pegando a própria mochila e se afastando deles juntamente com os seis rapazes.

- Vamos, Shaoran... Vamos comer antes que não dê mais tempo.

O resto do almoço e das aulas correu normal, Shaoran saiu da sala conversando com o professor Kinomoto e viu Sakura sentada num banco no corredor, lendo. Estava novamente com a saia e a blusa. Continuou conversando, depois falaria com ela, mas viu Kaneda se sentar ao lado dela. Notou que conversaram um pouco, Kaneda falava mais, Sakura somente respondia, sem desviar os olhos do livro.

De repente viu-o segura-la pelo pulso, derrubando o livro e a prensando contra a parede. Ela não conseguia se mexer, mas seu olhar era firme. Shaoran não ia ficar parado.

- Um minuto, professor. – ele correu até onde Kaneda segurava Sakura e deu um tapinha nas costas do rapaz.

- O que... – nem terminou e perguntar, levou um soco e caiu no chão.

- Nunca mais toque nela seu cretino. – disse Shaoran. – Você está bem?

- Estou sim, obrigada. – ela sorriu.

- Olha aqui, você acabou de chegar na cidade e está se achando o gostosão porque namora a garota mais popular do campus... – Kaneda se levantou. – Saiba que estou de olho na Kinomoto faz tempo.

- Se realmente gostasse dela não a machucaria. – disse Shaoran, abrindo um sorriso zombeteiro em seguida. – Da próxima vez que encostar em um fio de cabelo dela eu juro que te mato.

- Não adianta falar, Shaoran... Vamos embora. – Sakura o puxou para perto de seu próprio pai e os três saíram em direção ao estacionamento, conversando. Sakura estava apoiada em Shaoran, enquanto este a abraçava firmemente, tentando faze-la se sentir calma.

- Bem, Shaoran, sua mãe e sua prima aceitaram o convite de jantar hoje? – perguntou Fuyutaka.

- Sim, só nos resta saber o horário.

- Sete e meia está bom?

- Perfeito. – ele suspirou. – Agora tenho que ir para a empresa. – ele beijou a testa de Sakura. – Você está bem?

- Não me abalo tão fácil, Shaoran, pode ir tranqüilo. – ela sorriu.

- Queria poder me sentir tranqüilo assim... – ele sorriu. – Até sete e meia, então. – ele acenou para os dois e foi pegar seu carro no lado de fora da faculdade.

Sakura deixou seu pai em casa e foi para a academia falar com seu chefe, que lhe ligara na noite anterior pedindo que ela fosse vê-lo. Shaoran e Yelan ficaram trabalhando na empresa. Já Meiling, que antes estava na empresa, foi dar uma volta e acabou entrando na academia.

Estava fazendo musculação com o auxílio de Hotohori. Na verdade, Hotohori estava paquerando Meiling, que se sentia lisonjeada.

- Tem um físico maravilhoso, Meiling...

- Não exagere... Só me cuido.

Enquanto isso, Sakura falava com seu chefe.

- Sakura, quero que entenda que prezo muito seu trabalho, mas não posso te pagar estando inativa por tanto tempo.

- Eu entendo, senhor, mas sabe que eu preciso desse emprego.

- Eu sei... Estava pensando nisso. Na musculação não está tão difícil rearranjar os horários sem você... Mas as aulas de dança que você dava estão criando problemas...

- Mas as aulas de dança eu posso dar. Só não posso forçar meu braço. Achei que Hotohori tivesse explicado isso.

- Talvez ele tenha querido aliviar a sua barra.

- Posso dar as aulas de dança, tranqüilamente.

- Então volta nos horários normais?

- Volto. Amanhã estou aqui dando a aula.

- Obrigado, Sakura.

- Eu é que agradeço. Vou aproveitar e dar um olá para todos. – ela sorriu e saiu da sala.

Chegando na área de musculação viu um montinho de gente em torno de duas garotas que brigavam feio.

- Epa! O que vem a ser isso? – Sakura entrou no meio das duas e, com a ajuda de Hotohori conseguiu parar a briga. – Meiling?

- Sakura... Eu posso explicar.

- Calma, não diga nada. – ela olhou para a outra garota. – Mas tinha que ser você, não é Nanaka? As duas, venham comigo. E vocês podem voltar aos exercícios, não aconteceu nada demais. – disse Sakura, indo para a lanchonete com as duas. – Muito bem, Meiling, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Shaoran me falou que tinha acesso aqui e disse que eu poderia vir se quisesse para não ficar sem fazer nada. Não achei que fosse encontrar piranhas nojentas por aqui.

- Olha como fala sua galinha oferecida!

- PAREM AS DUAS! – Sakura suspirou. – Nanaka, eu achei ter lhe dado um mês de férias daqui, para você exatamente se acalmar e acabar com esse estresse.

- Eu sei, srta, mas...

- Não tem "mas", Nanaka, não me interessa o que aconteceu, quem começou ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Você vai sair dessa academia e acabar com esse estresse antes que eu te expulse daqui. Posso estar de licença da musculação, mas ainda sou professora daqui.

- Está bem, com licença. – ela saiu.

- Brigaram pelo Hotohori, não foi?

- É... Estávamos conversando e ela começou a dar chilique...

- Ela insiste que Hotohori é dela, que mais ninguém pode sequer falar com ele... Já falei com os pais, mas ela vive fugindo deles.

- É triste...

- É... Bem, vamos voltar para lá, vou dar um oi para o pessoal. – as duas voltaram para a área de musculação.

- Sakura, quer dizer que você e a srta Meiling já se conhecem?

- Claro, Hotohori, ela é prima do Shaoran. – Sakura sorriu ao ver o espanto dele.

- Ele é ciumento com você? – perguntou Hotohori a Meiling.

- Um pouco, mas ele não tem motivo... Estou noiva, só passando alguns dias com meu primo querido. – Sakura soltou uma gargalhada ao ver a cara de Hotohori.

- Hotohori, você nem notou no anel no dedo dela?

- Não... – disse em tom choroso, o que fez as duas rirem mais ainda.

Sakura logo se foi e Meiling ficou por lá, Hotohori só estava brincando, ele tinha namorada.

Chegando em casa, já eram seis, ela resolveu se arrumar. Tomou banho e ficou escolhendo a roupa. Não sabia o que vestir, não era uma grande noite, mas mesmo assim, não iria de qualquer jeito. Acabou por decidir usar um vestido até os joelhos preto, com mangas até os cotovelos e um decote moderado, mas ainda provocante. Uma sandália sem salto, delicada e, para completar o visual, o cabelo repartido do lado e brincos prata em forma de sakura.

Olhou bem para o espelho ajeitando os últimos detalhes e saiu, deixando Tsuki com a comida da noite. Chegaria cedo na casa de seu pai, não queria deixá-los esperando.

- Já cheguei, pai. – disse ela, entrando na casa.

- Chegou cedo, Sakura. Ainda falta meia hora para eles chegarem.

- Eu sei, vim ver se precisava de algo.

- Já que está aqui poderia arrumar as coisas na sala. Não cabem todos na cozinha então vamos comer lá.

- Tá bem. – ela começou a arrumar a sala. Estava tudo arrumado sete e meia quando a campainha tocou. – Pode deixar que eu abro, pai. – ela abriu a porta. – Boa noite. – sorriu ao ver os três. – Entrem, por favor.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Olá, gente!!! Eu sei que demorei para atualizar, mas é que eu estava esperando a Andréa e a Kath atualizarem, mas a Andréa, pelo que eu vi, não atualizou...

Bem, se você ler isso, Andréa, vê se atualiza logo o Lobo e o Falcão que eu estou louca para ler!!!

Kath, seu fic tá lindo, continua!!!

Yoruki e Dai, obrigada por me apoiarem sempre, adoro vocês!!!

Por hora é só, vou atualizar o Um caso complicado de se resolver no próximo domingo...

Beijos, Miaka.


	8. capítulo 8

Um amor de academia

Yelan, Meiling e Shaoran se acomodaram na sala, os três estavam muito elegantes. Yelan usava um vestido longo azul marinho de manga longa, tinha o cabelo preso em um coque elegante e usava brincos dourados.

Meiling estava com uma blusa vermelha de manga curta, uma saia um pouco acima dos joelhos azul um pouco mais claro que o vestido de Yelan e os brincos que ela comprara no dia anterior.

Shaoran estava de terno e gravata pretos e camisa branca. Simples, porém maravilhoso.

- Sintam-se à vontade, vou chamar meu pai. – ela sorriu e entrou na cozinha. – Pai, vá lá. Eu termino aqui.

- Tudo bem, Sakura. – ele deixou-a cuidando das panelas, onde a comida estava quase pronta, e foi para a sala, após tirar o avental. Usava um terno marrom e camisa branca. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, professor. – Shaoran se levantou.

- Sr Kinomoto, é um prazer. – disse Yelan, se levantando também.

- Estou encantado, sra Li. – Fuyutaka beijou a mão dela.

- Muito prazer. – Meiling sorriu para o senhor.

- Shaoran tem sorte. – beijou a mão de Meiling. – Sempre rodeado por belas mulheres.

- Não diga isso, pai. – Sakura entrou na sala com uma bandeja com aperitivos. – Sua vez já passou.

- Eu sei, minha filha, foi só um comentário. – ele suspirou. – Desligou o fogão?

- Sim, já estou indo lá terminar, pode deixar. – ela sorriu, depositando a bandeja na mesa. – Já trago o jantar, com licença. – ela voltou à cozinha.

- Sakura, cuidado com o tempero, não exagere. Também tome cuidado... – parou olhando-a parada na porta de braços cruzados com um sorriso contido nos lábios. – Me desculpe, eu fiz de novo.

- Obrigada. – ela suspirou e voltou para dentro da cozinha.

- Será que eu poderia tentar entender o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Meiling.

- Sakura detesta quando a tratam feito criança. – disse Shaoran.

- É... Aprendeu a se virar e agora não precisa mais de ninguém... – Fuyutaka suspirou. – É igualzinha à mãe...

- Bom, Shaoran me contou que é professor de arqueologia na faculdade. – comentou Yelan.

- Exatamente, e a sra é a dona das empresas Li... Deve ser realmente difícil manter tudo.

- Após a morte de meu marido realmente parecia impossível, mas consegui me virar.

- Quando as coisas mudam tão drasticamente parece impossível continuar. Quando Nadeshiko morreu também achei que não conseguiria cuidar dos filhos e manter o trabalho ao mesmo tempo. Tive uma grande ajuda de Touya, que já cuidava da casa e da irmã, e Sakura nunca foi de depender muito de ninguém, então foi até que bem fácil.

- Sakura comentou que a mãe era modelo...

- Ela era, Shaoran... – Fuyutaka levantou e pegou um álbum em uma gaveta. – Tenho todas as fotos dela aqui. – ele estendeu o livro e Shaoran o abriu. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver a bela mulher que era a mãe de sua amada.

- Lembro de ver uma foto dela. – comentou Meiling. – Fazia muito sucesso, era uma das modelos mais cobiçadas da época...

- Também me lembro dela. – disse Yelan.

Fuyutaka contava da carreira de Nadeshiko para as duas, mas Shaoran estava totalmente alheio às palavras dele. Admirava as fotos, era uma mulher magnífica, se não visse semelhanças tão evidentes com Sakura não acreditaria que aquela mulher realmente existira.

- Shaoran! – ele foi trazido de volta pela voz autoritária de sua mãe.

- O que? Me desculpem, estava viajando aqui.

- Nós percebemos, o que houve?

- Nada não. O que vocês queriam me falar?

- Não era nada. – disse Meiling. – É que só faltava você babar em cima do álbum.

- Ele não seria o primeiro. – Sakura voltou à sala. – Pai, me ajuda a trazer o jantar?

- Claro, com licença. – os dois foram para a cozinha e logo voltaram com o jantar.

Todos comeram tranqüilamente, conversando e se divertindo. Logo que acabaram, Sakura tirou a mesa e levou a sobremesa. Era mousse de chocolate. Sorriu ao ver Shaoran arregalar os olhos.

- Pedi especialmente para você. – sussurrou servindo-o.

- Eu adoro mimos... – comentou ele, começando a devorar o mousse que ela lhe entregava.

- Pai, vou pegar os livros para a pesquisa antes que eu esqueça, tá bem? – perguntou Sakura depois de servir a todos.

- Tudo bem, mas você não pode pegar peso, Sakura.

- Não é tanto peso assim, pai...

- Deixa que eu te ajudo, Sakura. – Shaoran se levantou.

- Não precisa, é sério...

- Eu insisto... – disse ele.

- Tudo bem, vamos então. – ela sorriu. – Vou roubar seu filho só por um instante, Sra... Não vamos demorar. – Sakura puxou Shaoran pela mão e os dois foram para o porão da casa.

- Caramba... Seu pai tem um monte de livros por aqui...

- A maioria é de história, mas tem mais ainda... Todos os que estão no apartamento eram para estar aqui, mas não couberam... Vem aqui, naquela prateleira estão os livros que eu preciso... – ela apontou e os dois foram. – São esses seis... – ela apontou os seis livros mais grossos da prateleira.

- E você falou que não é muito peso... – ele pegou os livros e colocou na mesa que estava ali perto. – É bem pesado...

- Não consegue levar todos para cima?

- Claro que sim, mas queria fazer uma coisa antes... – ele enlaçou a cintura dela. – Sabia que você está magnífica?

- Mesmo? E eu nem quis me arrumar tanto... Nem maquiagem eu coloquei...

- Mas você não precisa. É maravilhosa de qualquer jeito... – ele se aproximou mais dela e a beijou.

- Ah, Shaoran... Você fala tão bem de mim e nunca me deixa falar nada de você...

- Então fale, sou todo ouvidos...

- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa!... Sempre se preocupando comigo, esses dias que estou com você foram os melhores da minha vida... – passa a mão nos cabelos rebeldes dele. – Me sinto tão bem ao seu lado que não consigo acreditar como não o conheci antes...

- Eu posso dizer a mesma coisa, Sakura... - acaricia o rosto dela - Me pergunto se sou realmente merecedor de tal presente do destino... - ela fecha os olhos e suspira.

- Me sinto nas nuvens a cada carícia sua... - murmura sentindo a respiração morna dele em sua face.

- Eu também... – ele disse lentamente e foi calado com um beijo apaixonado.

Ficaram trocando carícias e emendando um beijo no outro até Sakura se afastar dele, ofegante.

- Melhor subirmos...

- Concordo... – ele pegou os livros e os dois subiram.

- Demoraram. – comentou Meiling.

- Nem te conto o porque... – Shaoran comentou, se sentando novamente. Sakura riu.

Eles continuaram conversando e se divertindo. Nove horas eles ouvem alguém abrir a porta e logo uma garotinha com longos cabelos escuros, olhos verdes e o braço engessado entra na sala e pula no colo de Sakura.

- Harumi! – Sakura exclama, fazendo a menina ajeitar-se, sentada em seu colo. – Que surpresa!

- Então ela é a sua sobrinha... – comentou Yelan, sorrindo para a garota.

- É ela... E o meu querido irmão, Touya, faria um imenso favor de entrar na sala sem me obrigar a ir tira-lo de trás da porta. – Sakura disse um pouco mais alto, frisando o "querido".

- OK, estou aqui. – ele entrou.

- Touya, essas são Meiling e Yelan Li.

- Boa noite. – ele disse cordialmente. – Não vou demorar muito por aqui, só passei para pegar alguns livros, tudo bem, pai?

- Claro, fique à vontade.

- Harumi, você fica aqui, não quero que se machuque lá embaixo.

- Touya, só você consegue se machucar lá. – comentou Sakura.

- É mesmo, papai, eu já fui lá e não tem nada de mais. – Harumi olhava para o pai com uma expressão inocente.

- Quando você foi lá?

- Foi outro dia comigo, Touya. – disse Sakura. – Vamos, Harumi, você quer comer um pouco de mousse, eu te sirvo.

- Oba!!! – ela se levantou de um salto e começou a puxar a tia para a cozinha. – Vamos, tia!!!

- Tudo bem, calma... – ela foi até a cozinha com a sobrinha e lhe serviu com mousse. – está bom assim?

- Ah, tia eu queria um pouco mais...

- É gula, não é, pequena?

- Ah tia...

- Não senhorita. É mais que o suficiente, principalmente porque eu sei que já comeu sobremesa antes de passar aqui.

- Tudo bem... – ela começou a comer, meio contrariada.

- Não deixa nem a sobrinha exagerar? Comigo deve ter pesadelos... – Shaoran entrou, rindo.

- Ela eu ainda posso controlar, já você tem consciência do que seu organismo agüenta... Ela só tem sete anos, come o que derem a ela.

- Eu aos sete fazia minha própria dieta...

- Shaoran, não compare coisas que não têm nada a ver e...

- Você comia o que quisesse? – Harumi levantou da mesa e ficou olhando bem para Shaoran.

- Exatamente... Naquela época, aos sete anos, era tradição na minha família já poder se virar sozinho praticamente em qualquer situação. – ele se abaixou para falar direito com a garota, olhando a fundo nos olhos verde-esmeralda, idênticos ao de sua amada.

- Queria que aqui fosse assim... – comentou a garota, olhando feio para Sakura.

- Queria mesmo ter que passar quase todo o seu tempo aprendendo a se virar? Não tendo tempo para brincar ou se divertir? – Sakura cruzou os braços olhando para a menina. – Posso arranjar isso para você.

- É verdade? – perguntou Harumi, novamente a Shaoran.

- É... Mas no meu caso não foi realmente uma opção minha... Não tinha muitos amigos pelo meu pouco tempo livre...

- Como eu adoro a minha vidinha... – a menina voltou cantarolando à mesa e continuou a comer. Sakura e Shaoran riram.

- Se ficar colocando idéias loucas na idéia de minha sobrinha e meu irmão vai acabar te jurando de morte... – Sakura ria enquanto guardava o mousse novamente na geladeira.

- Não ligo... – ele segurou a mão dela que estava com a tigela de mousse. – Poderia me servir um pouco mais?

- Claro... Não seria aconselhável, mas quem é que consegue te manter longe de chocolate? – sorrindo para ele serviu um pouco mais. – Assim está bom?

- Ótimo... – ele se se sentou à mesa.

Touya logo voltou com os livros e foi embora com Harumi. Quinze para as dez, todos estavam na sala se despedindo.

- Foi muito agradável, podemos repetir qualquer dia. – disse Yelan.

- Claro. – disse Fuyutaka, cordialmente.

- Vou ajudar Sakura a colocar os livros no carro, já volto. – Shaoran saiu com Sakura, carregando os livros.

- Obrigada. – disse Sakura assim que ele colocou os livros no porta-malas. – Quando chegar em casa o porteiro me ajuda... Se não me engano é o Fujiyama. Ainda tenho que arrumar as coisas para as aulas de amanhã...

- Vai dormir tarde de novo?

- Vou acabar... Começo de aula sempre me deixa quebrada...

- Vem aqui... Eu te carrego até em casa, então... – ele a abraçou pela cintura.

- Não senhor... Tem que levar sua mãe e... – ele a calou com um beijo. – Não é justo.

- Vai me dizer que não gostou. – comentou ele, sorrindo.

- Isso foi truque sujo, Shaoran Li...

- Eu não ligo. – os dois voltaram para dentro da casa abraçados e rindo.

Logo todos foram embora, Sakura para sua casa e Shaoran deixou sua mãe e sua prima no hotel. (A partir desse ponto até o final desse capítulo foi a minha querida amiga Dai quem escreveu, amei a cena e coloquei sem nenhuma alteração, qualquer reclamação eu a aviso...).

Assim que deixou sua mãe e a prima no hotel, Shaoran se dirigiu ao apartamento de Sakura. Iria fazer uma surpresa. Quem sabe terminar o que tinham começado no porão... Riu com o próprio pensamento, estava com saudade de Sakura. Desde que sua família tinha chegado não haviam tido tempo para ficarem realmente sozinhos. Não o tempo que ele desejava, não como ele desejava.

Subiu com uma pressa. O elevador estava demorando, por isso resolveu ir de escada. Já era tarde e ele não queria acorda-la, apesar disso ansiava por esse tempo com ela. Ao chegar na porta do apartamento dela tocou a campainha. Uma voz claramente cansada gritava que já estava abrindo. Sakura, ao abrir a porta arregalou os olhos: era Shaoran! O que ele estava fazendo àquela hora ali? 

Li estava inerte pela visão daquela mulher. Estava esplendorosa com aquela camisola de alças negra, justa no corpo que deixava transparecer suas belas curvas tornando possível admirá-las.

- Que surpresa! – Sakura disse.

- Estava esperando alguém? - perguntou Shaoran brincando.

- Sim. Meu amante. 

- Diga para ele que o seu namorado muito ciumento chegou, e que esta morrendo de saudade.

- Está é? Eu também estava...

Sakura sorriu e beijou-o com fervor. Li correspondeu, mostrando todo o desejo que estava sentindo, foram adentrando na sala, um nos braços do outro, todavia, não sem antes chutar a porta para que ela se fechasse. Ao chegarem na sala, Sakura desvencilhou-se dele. Com um empurrão, fez com que ele caísse sentado no sofá de frente para ela.

- O que esta fazendo, Sakura?- perguntou ele, estranhando a ação dela.

- Eu pretendia fazer isso depois, mas já que me fez uma surpresa, farei uma para você também.

Afastando-se dele, foi até o aparelho de som. Apesar do horário, colocou a música num volume considerável. Quando as batidas começaram, o corpo dela mexia-se sincronizadamente. O quadril fazia movimentos sensuais, estimulando a imaginação e aumentando o desejo e a lascívia do pobre Li, que a devorava com os olhos enquanto ela dançava. (eu imaginei Desert Rose para esta cena, mas isso pode ser mudado... ^___^).

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – Li perguntou com sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Você? Nada. 

- E o que posso fazer para me redimir?

- Irá ver, meu amado Shaoran... 

Como professora de dança que era, Sakura começou a fazer uns passos de dança do ventre, o levando a loucura, apenas pelo fato de observar e não poder toca-la. Aquela apresentação particular estava muito interessante. Aliás, interessante era a palavra que a descrevia ao mínimo o que tudo aquilo estava provocando nele. Sua intenção ao chegar ali era ver, senti-la, contudo, ela o estava levando a insanidade com aquilo...

Sakura estava adorando ver a cara que Li fazia, seu olhar apenas acompanhava os movimentos do quadril dela. Estava alcançando seu objetivo: faze-lo perder a razão, perturbá-lo. Os ensaios que tinha feito em frente ao espelho, haviam dado resultado. Ele precisava ver a cara que estava agora. Sorriu ao pensar isso, não sabia que tinha tanto poder sobre ele.

Quando a música terminou, Sakura ainda continuava a dançar, até que tirou sua camisola, deixando a mostra um sutiã e uma calcinha de rendas também negras. Caminhou sensualmente até Li. Ao inclinar-se, fitou profundamente aqueles olhos chocolate que ansiavam para tê-la em seus braços. Shaoran puxou-a para si num beijo voluptuoso, mostrando claramente suas intenções. Ela correspondeu com igual luxúria, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. As mãos do rapaz começavam a deslizar por aquelas curvas, por suas coxas, enquanto Sakura ocupava-se em tirar a roupa que ele vestia. 

Sem camisa, Shaoran a pegou no colo, levando-a para o quarto dela. Para finalmente saciarem seus desejos, e unirem duas almas que se amavam tanto.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Li, reli e rereli a cena que a Dai fez e não canso de ler... Tá muito fofa...

Digam o que acharam, estou esperando...

Bjs, Miaka.


	9. capítulo 9

Um amor de academia

Shaoran acordou bem cedo, como de costume e viu Sakura em seus braços, tranqüila. Sorriu, ela havia sido incrível na última noite... O levou à loucura, ele teve receio de machucá-la, não estava conseguindo pensar. Também, ele nunca esperara que ela fosse instigá-lo daquela forma, não que não tenha gostado, foi uma surpresa maravilhosa, ainda mais saber que ela havia preparado aquilo para ele.

O despertador toca, o tirando de seus pensamentos e acordando sua amada.

Sakura desligou o despertador e piscou várias vezes antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Não se lembrava muito bem da noite anterior, nunca se lembrava muito bem das coisas assim que acordava. Quando se lembrou e viu o modo apaixonado com que ele a olhava sorriu lindamente, o abraçando pelos ombros.

- Bom dia... Dormiu bem? – perguntou ela.

- Com um anjo do meu lado não poderia dormir melhor.

- Não exagere...

- Não é exagero, eu juro... – ele a beijou.

- Melhor levantarmos... Temos que nos arrumar para ir à faculdade, se enrolarmos vamos nos atrasar. Vou pegar uma roupa para você usar...

- Sakura, eu preciso ir para casa de qualquer jeito, não se preocupe, eu me arrumo lá.

- Não senhor, a gente passa lá para pegar seu material, mas não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. – ela sorriu. – Já temos tão pouco tempo juntos e você ainda quer encurtar esse momento ainda mais?

- Tudo bem... Só que minha mãe vai reclamar muito depois comigo.

- Bom, se é assim...

- Mas eu nem ligo. – ele a interrompeu. – Não fui eu que pedi pra ela vir tentar cuidar da minha vida.

Sakura separou uma roupa para ele, os dois tomaram banho e depois café. Foram até o apartamento dele pegar as coisas e foram para a faculdade, chegando em cima da hora, se despediram um beijo e combinaram de se encontrarem na quadra.

Passaram o período de aulas tranqüilamente, rindo e se divertindo. Shaoran fizera alguns amigos na sala, Sakura já conhecia então ficaram conversando.

Eram duas garotas, que levaram os namorados também, que riram muito enquanto comiam. No meio do almoço, Shaoran recebeu uma ligação de sua mãe pedindo explicações sobre uns documentos, o que roubou dez minutos deles, mas Sakura o admirava enquanto, literalmente, gritava com sua mãe.

Logo depois da aula, ela teve que ir rapidamente para a academia e Shaoran para a empresa, iriam se falar de noite, agora os horários dele estavam normalizados, ele sairia do trabalho perto das oito horas, então os dois veriam o que fazer.

Logo depois da aula de dança, Sakura estava suada e cansada, mas tinha que ir para casa, logo Makoto estaria lá para fazerem o trabalho. Foi para casa e tomou uma ducha rápida, sem lavar o cabelo e colocou um macacão short jeans e uma camiseta branca lisa. Assim que saiu do banho, estava colocando comida para Tsuki, já que o mesmo se encontrava adormecido na hora que ela chegou.

Makoto não demorou a chegar e os dois foram fazer a pesquisa. Tinham bastante tempo, eram só cinco da tarde.

- E então, Sakura. Como vão as coisas com o Li? – Makoto perguntou enquanto cada um estava sentado em um canto, analisando livros.

- Vão bem... Apesar de termos pouco tempos juntos, ele faz valer a pena a espera. Me trata como uma princesa, Makoto, parece que estou sonhando... – ela suspirou e desviou o olhar do livro.

- Quer dizer que eu não te tratava bem o suficiente? – ele brincou, olhando para ela também.

- Claro que me tratava bem, mas é totalmente diferente.

- Eu sei, só estava brincando. Realmente, não era para ficarmos juntos... Você está feliz com outro cara e eu estou quase noivo...

- Como assim? Quase noivo?

- Vou pedi-la em casamento amanhã. Combinamos de jantar com os pais dela.

- Que ótima notícia, Makoto!

- Se ela aceitar... Queria que fosse a madrinha, Sakura.

- Mas é claro que sim! E é óbvio que ela vai aceitar, ela não é tonta.

- Espero que esteja certa.

- Já comprou o anel?

- Já sim, quer ver?

- Está com você?

- Está sim, olha... – ele tirou do bolso da jaqueta uma caixinha de veludo. Assim que abriu, Sakura viu um anel de prata com pequenas esmeraldas encrustadas por toda a extensão.

- Makoto, que lindo! Foi você quem escolheu?

- Foi.

- Ela vai amar.

- Espero que sim.

- Vamos terminar logo com isso, antes que não tenhamos mais tempo, está bem?

- Como quiser.

Eles continuaram as pesquisas, mas logo o telefone toca e Sakura vai atender.

- Alô? Oi Tomoyo. Claro que não pode falar. Não, ele vai me ligar mais tarde, porque? Acho que não, mas posso perguntar. Tudo bem, agora estou fazendo uma pesquisa com Makoto, posso te ligar mais tarde? OK, beijo.

- Tomoyo?

- É... Quer que eu e Shaoran jantemos com ela e Eriol. Vou ligar para ele assim que acabarmos.

- OK.

Eles logo terminaram e Makoto levou as pesquisas para sua casa, ele organizaria o trabalho e depois levaria. Sakura ligou para Shaoran no celular.

Na empresa, Shaoran estava no meio de uma reunião quando ouve seu celular.

- 'Isso mesmo sua anta, esquece de desligar o celular mesmo!' – ralhou consigo mesmo internamente. – Desculpem, senhores, me dêem licença um instante... – ele atendeu. – Alô?

- Oi, Shaoran!

- Sakura... Será que eu posso ligar daqui uma meia hora?

- Desculpe, você está ocupado...

- É... Estou no meio de uma reunião...

- Desculpe...

- Não foi culpa sua, eu que esqueci de desligar mesmo.

- Tudo bem, eu espero você me ligar, estou em casa.

- OK. – ele desligou. – Desculpem a interrupção.

Vinte minutos depois a reunião terminou e Shaoran ligou para Sakura.

- Desculpe, meu anjo.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Shaoran. Eu que devia ter ligado na sua sala antes.

- Não se preocupe. Então, o que você queria falar?

- Tomoyo ligou aqui em casa nos chamando para jantar com ela e Eriol. Você acha que dá?

- Vou ter que levar duas intrusas, pode ser? – nisso se pode ouvir no fundo da linha "Que intrusas! Shaoran Li!".

- Claro que não tem problema, pode dizer para a Meiling que elas não são intrusas não...

- Eu sei, faz o seguinte, combina com a Tomoyo para umas oito e meia... Acho que vou sair mais cedo hoje... Minha mãe adiantou umas coisas por aqui.

- Tá bem, qualquer coisa me avisa.

- Eu aviso, pode deixar.

- Um beijo.

- Só um?

- Shaoran, você entendeu...

- Eu sei... Outro.

- Te amo.

- Não, eu te amo.

- Shaoran!

- Desculpe... Até mais.

- Tchau. – ela desligou rindo.

Tudo foi combinado, seria na mansão Daidouji com a companhia da Sra Daidouji.

Sakura iria para lá sozinha, Shaoran iria direto da empresa, só sua mãe e sua prima se arrumariam.

Sakura chegou na mansão pontualmente. Estava usando um vestido justo, preto e longo, com uma fenda no lado direito até o meio da coxa. Toda a barra da saia, inclusive da fenda, era marcada por uma linha prateada, com detalhes de sakuras em alguns pontos. O decote era moderado e as mangas longas, mesmo simples, dava à ela uma beleza até ofuscante. O cabelo preso em um meio-rabo por uma fivela prateada, brincos de argola e uma corrente prata fina com um pingente de uma única pétala de sakura completava o visual.

Assim que desceu do carro ajudada por um dos empregados, viu Tomoyo que estava bem parecida com ela. A única diferença era que o vestido dela era azul marinho e não tinha os detalhes na barra. As jóias também eram parecidas, só que o brinco era um pouco menor e o pingente da corrente de Tomoyo era um sol.

Eriol estava usando terno e gravata pretos e uma camisa branca. Simples e impecável.

- Sakura, você está linda! – disse Tomoyo.

- Vocês combinaram, não foi? – perguntou Eriol

- Não, eu juro... – disse Sakura.

- Nosso gosto é parecido mesmo, Eriol.

- Só esperemos que as outras não venham parecidas.

- Duvido que venham, Eriol. O estilo de Meiling é mais ousado e Yelan é mais conservadora.

- Vamos entrando, os empregados os levarão para a sala quando chegarem.

- Vamos sim, Tomoyo. – Eriol ofereceu o braço direito para Tomoyo e o esquerdo para Sakura. Ambas aceitaram e eles entraram rindo. – Eu realmente tenho muita sorte...

- Eriol! – Tomoyo bateu de leve na cabeça dele.

- Será que eu posso saber o que o senhor Hiiragizawa está fazendo com a MINHA namorada? – brincou Shaoran, entrando na mansão.

- Ih, me dei mal... – Eriol soltou o braço de Sakura, que correu para o namorado.

- Isso tudo é saudade? – perguntou ele, após receber Sakura e rodopiá-la no ar.

- Você não sabe quanta.

- Depois quero descobrir. – ele a beijou.

- Tudo muito bem, tudo muito bom, mas vocês não podem esquecer de MIM! – Meiling entrou triunfante na mansão, assustando Sakura e Shaoran, que pararam com o beijo. Ela usava um conjunto simples saia até a metade das coxas azul clara e blusa de manga curta colada ao corpo da mesma cor. Cabelo solto e salto alto.

- Meiling, se controle! – Yelan entrou também, repreendendo a sobrinha. Trajava um vestido longo também, saia solta e blusa justa. Verde escuro, manga longa e decote 'v' simples e cabelos presos em um coque.

- Boa noite senhora, senhores e senhoritas. – Sonomi descia as escadas. Usava um vestido vinho longo também, no estilo de Yelan, porém de manga curta e gola alta. Os cabelos curtos estavam soltos e os brincos eram de delicadas pérolas.

- Boa noite, sra Daidouji. – Shaoran se afastou de Sakura, ajudou a mulher a terminar de descer as escadas e beijou a mão dela.

- Muito gentil de sua parte, Li, obrigada.

- Disponha.

- Boa noite, tia Sonomi. – Sakura se aproximou e a beijou no rosto, passando pelos dois sem nem olhar no rosto do namorado.

- Ih, te esnobou, Shaoran. – alfinetou Eriol.

- Ai meu Deus... Isso vai me custar caro. – ele sussurrou.

- Vamos para a sala de jantar, está tudo pronto. – disse Tomoyo e todos foram, Sakura foi a penúltima a passar pela porta, mas um braço forte a enlaçou pela cintura e, quando se sentiu forçada a virar para encarar quem a agarrara, fitou dois orbes chocolate.

- Aquilo foi ciúme? – ele perguntou.

- Não, por que eu teria ciúme de minha tia? – ela sorriu. – Ontem mesmo você me perguntou o que tinha que fazer para se redimir... Acho que já tenho a resposta.

- Achei que já tinha pagado todos os meus débitos.

- Acabou de arranjar mais um... – ela foi interrompida por um beijo apaixonado.

- Se quiser outra noite daquelas, quero a apresentação particular. O serviço é caro, sabia?

- Eu estou brincando, Shaoran. Hoje foi um dia cansativo, preciso estar disposta para agüentar a maratona amanhã. É o pior dia, as turmas com quem divido as aulas são terríveis...

- Tudo bem, mas quando quiser, já sabe o preço.

- Quer dizer que gostou da surpresa?

- Você não imagina o quanto...

- Vamos para a sala, Shaoran... – Sakura se controlou, ainda sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto. – Não vai demorar a Meiling vir nos chamar.

- Tudo bem, vamos então. – ele ofereceu o braço a ela, que aceitou, enlaçando os dois.

Os dois chegaram na sala e todos já estavam sentados na mesa, somente esperando-os.

Tiveram um jantar muito agradável, todos conversavam animadamente sobre os mais variados assuntos. Shaoran, Eriol, Yelan e Sonomi conversavam sobre negócios, Sakura, Meiling e Tomoyo conversavam baixo sobre os namorados.

- Sakura, você fez mesmo aquela 'apresentação' para o Shaoran? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Eu fiz ontem... Ele foi em casa depois de deixar Meiling e Yelan no hotel.

- Ah é? Então aquele safado nos deixa no hotel e depois vai se divertir, é?

- A gente não tinha combinado nada, ele foi sem me avisar. – explicou Sakura.

- Tá certo, e que apresentação é essa?

- Sakura é professora de dança, pensou em usar seus 'talentos' para perturbar seu primo.

- De anjo só tem o rosto, não é, Sakura?

- Ele faz tanta coisa para mim, não faz mal agradar um pouco, não acham?

- É verdade... E como foi que ele reagiu, Sakura? – Tomoyo estava animada.

- No começo ele estranhou... Mas a cara que ele fez depois, parecia hipnotizado.

- Devia estar sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – disse Meiling.

- E estava.

- Mas, Meiling, você não nos fala nada do seu noivo... – disse Tomoyo.

- Ah, Mai Su é um anjo comigo. É carinhoso, me compreende, na maioria das vezes...

- O que tem de errado?

- Ele tem ciúme de Shaoran... Não gostou muito da idéia de eu viajar, mas acabou permitindo.

- Vocês voltam em três dias, não é?

- Eu volto em três dias, tia Yelan vai ficar mais para cuidar da empresa.

- Mas você volta para nos visitar, não volta? – perguntou Sakura.

- E traga seu noivo também, diz pra ele que a gente não morde não. – brincou Tomoyo.

- Ele não veio porque tinha negócios a resolver em Pequim. Senão teria vindo para descansar um pouco.

- E como ele é?

- Bem, Tomoyo... Ele é alto, tem cabelos castanho-claros, da cor dos seus, Sakura. Olhos azuis bem claros... Tem porte altivo e é forte, não tanto quando Shaoran, mas ainda sim é bastante forte.

- Mais ou menos como o Hotohori? – perguntou Sakura.

- Um pouco mais ainda.

- Acho que todas somos cercadas por Deuses gregos... – brincou Tomoyo e as três riram.

Logo todos terminaram e eles foram para a sala de visitas, onde havia um piano que Eriol se prontificou a tocar.

Todos aproveitaram a música e conversaram mais um pouco.

Quase onze da noite Sakura, Shaoran, Yelan e Meiling foram embora. Eriol passaria a noite na mansão.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N/A: Gente, eu sei que eu normalmente atualizo no domingo, mas estou com problemas no computador e resolvi atualizar hoje para não atrasar.

Desculpem o capítulo meio curto, mas o fanfic está acabando já e a tendência é essa mesma, não sei o quanto vou seguir...

Logo de cara, agradeço, para variar, Yoruki Mizunotsuki, minha amiga linda que me dá forças para continuar e sempre me ajuda com revisões e com algumas partes que eu empaco.

Andréa Meiouh, minha musa inspiradora e amiga, mesmo eu imaginando que você não vá ler minha homenagem, você me inspira a seguir em frente.

Dai, que me ajudou muito no capítulo anterior, e, apesar de não nos falarmos a algum tempo, estou sempre pensando em você. Espero que melhore da gripe, talvez já tenha melhorado e eu estou atrasada, mas enfim...

MiDoRi, nos falamos no ICQ ontem e eu já agradeci o apoio, mas como não perco o costume: muito obrigada pelos reviews e incentivos, valem muito para mim.

Harumi, minha amiga linda, os últimos oito reviews dessa história são seus e eu guardo com todo o carinho as palavras que você escreve... Estou com saudades, viu? Me desculpa da carta, mas eu prometo que mando semana que vem... E me desculpa de novo pelo nome do clã no outro fanfic, viu?

DianaLua, conversas por ICQ, reviews, e-mails, empolgações com fanarts... Tudo me ajuda muito, você sabe que sim. Te adoro, sobre o que você perguntou, sim é basicamente S+S mesmo, mas temos alguns assuntos pendentes ainda antes de acabar com esse barraco...

À todos os reviews: Samantha (abrigada pelos elogios), Katharyna (que bom que vale a pensa esperar essa lerda atualizar, não é?), Hayashi (não é o fim não, mas não estamos longe, vamos ver se não desaponto você...), Soi-chan (atrasada, para variar, mas você estava viajando e estamos na semana do seu niver, PARABÉNS DE NOVO!!!), Diogo-Li (hahaha, demorei mas estou aqui te agradecendo, não vou deixar de atualizar, não precisa se desesperar), por último, um review que recebi no capítulo 6 e não agradeci, Mariana Kino² (não me peça para passar habilidades, não sei nem como eu faço isso, simplesmente sai... Obrigada por elogiar meus fanfics, vale muito, viu?).

Gente, vão se acostumando, agora que estamos chegando ao fim, minhas notas vão ficar cada vez maiores, vocês não são obrigados a ler até o final, mas se eu não citar o nome de vocês, me dêem um toque, OK? Eu tento, mas nunca lembro de todos.

Agora vou fazer um pequenino discurso (mais um e talvez não tão pequeno) sobre uma coisa que li agora a pouco.

Foi no fanfic do Felipe S. Kai 'Chrono, Travelers of Time'. Ele fez um pequeno protesto sobre as guerras que assolam nosso mundo e eu concordo com ele. Não é só porque alguns de nós estão praticamente do outro lado do mundo que não devamos nos preocupar e nem pensar nas conseqüências da guerra, pois, de uma forma ou outra, ela nos afeta. Não podemos nos fechar do mundo e acreditar somente no sensacionalismo que a TV nos passa, a guerra é muito mais do que render os que são considerados inimigos. Vidas são sacrificadas, e será que vale a pena? Não sei dizer, não sou ninguém para julgar. Para os que lêem o fanfic do Felipe, ele não fez esse discurso, encaixou na história dele, como eu não tenho como encaixar algo assim nos meus, tenho escrever assim. Não estou dando sermões, por favor, não pensem que eu me acho melhor que qualquer um, pois eu não acho. Só estou tentando dar algo para vocês refletirem, os que quiserem também, não estou obrigando ninguém. Sou menor de idade e mais nova que muitos dos que vão ler isso, não tenho sequer moral para dar sermões, pois, para ser sincera, foi o próprio Felipe que me fez parar um pouco e pensar nisso ontem. Hoje quando li, achei um bom exemplo, ele somente falou, sem ofender ninguém. Talvez o que eu escrevi deixe alguém meio bravo comigo ou algo assim, juro que não é a minha intenção e nem quero que pensem como eu. Estou postando assumindo os riscos, podem me falar se eu estiver errada, não quero que ninguém mude seu jeito de pensar, não tenho poder para isso.

Eu fico por aqui, agradeço também ao Felipe, por ter me feito parar um pouco para pensar em tudo, pelas conversas no ICQ, que me ajudam muito, e por ser uma pessoa maravilhosa, adorei mesmo te conhecer, espero que continuemos conversando.

Beijos a todos, Miaka.


	10. capítulo 10

Um amor de academia

Sakura acordou naquela manhã bem disposta. Seria uma ótima maneira de começar o dia, que, lamentavelmente, ela sabia que seria um inferno. Estava arrumando a cozinha quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Bom dia, meu anjo.

- Shaoran! Bom dia!

- Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem. Mas tô com uma dor no pescoço...

- Hoje não preciso pegar minha mãe e a Meiling, quer carona para a faculdade?

- Você vai poder me trazer depois?

- Claro... Hoje vou sair mais cedo, só que minha mãe não sabe.

- É mesmo, hoje você sai dez minutos antes de mim...

- Então, quer?

- Claro. Passa quando aqui?

- Quando você estiver pronta.

- Estou terminando a cozinha, mas acabo em quinze minutos.

- Então termine e desça, estou na portaria te esperando.

- Então sobe.

- Não... Assim você termina mais rápido e vem para cá.

- Tudo bem, já já estou descendo. – ela desligou e terminou a cozinha em dez minutos. Pegou seu material e desceu.

- Viu? Dez minutos.

- Bobo. – ela o beijou.

- Bom dia, Sakura.

- Bom dia, Sango. Madrugou hoje. – Sakura se afastou do namorado e cumprimentou a amiga.

- Não exatamente... Passei a noite fora. – ela riu, apontando a TV q mostrava as câmeras do prédio, e, na rua, se via o namorado dela indo embora.

- Então tá bem. A gente tem que ir, temos aulas agora. Até mais. – Sakura puxou o namorado pelo braço e os dois saíram. – Não quero estar no prédio quando a mãe dela descobrir.

- Ela tem o quê? 18 anos?

- 16 para ser mais exata. O namorado dela é super gentil, nunca a machucaria. Mas a mãe dela não pensa assim.

- Isso é um problema. – os dois entraram no carro.

- Que bom que não temos esse problema, não é? – ela o beijou antes de ele arrancar com o carro.

Não demoraram a chegar na faculdade.

Separaram-se e as aulas passaram sem incidentes diferentes do normal. O almoço foi tranqüilo, Sakura não costumava jogar naquele dia, sempre estava de mau humor, o que não era verdade naquele momento, já que Shaoran fizera tudo para mimá-la.

- Tem alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Sakura, que estava deitada na grama com a cabeça no colo dele enquanto o mesmo afagava seus cabelos.

- Não, por quê? Está desconfortável?

- Não, está ótimo. Você trouxe um almoço delicioso, me pegou em casa, vai me deixar lá, está me fazendo sentir uma verdadeira princesa... Alguma ocasião especial?

- Não posso aproveitar a oportunidade para mimar a minha princesa? – ele começou a tornear os contornos da face dela.

- Claro que pode... Quem disse que estou reclamando?

- Então... Qual o grande problema?

- Tudo está tão perfeito... Parece um sonho.

- Isso só seria um sonho se você tivesse dormido comigo, e como ontem você recusou o convite, acho que é real. – ele se inclinou lentamente até tocar os lábios dela.

- Hum... – Sakura passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e o puxou para mais perto pela nuca. – Shaoran... Diga-me uma coisa?

- O que você quer saber?

- Tudo parece tão perfeito para você como parece para mim? – ela sorriu e o fitava carinhosamente.

- Com você tudo parece perfeito. – ele sorriu de volta aproveitando o momento e se perdendo naquelas duas piscinas esmeralda.

Logo tiveram que voltar ao mundo real e também às aulas.

Na saída, Shaoran estava sentado esperando na porta da sala que Sakura estava. Assim que a viu sair conversando com Makoto, sorriu.

Sakura trocou as últimas palavras com Makoto e se virou para o namorado. Correu para ele e o abraçou, pulando em seus braços.

Estava pronto para recebê-la de braços abertos, segurando firme e junto ao corpo, sentindo as curvas se encaixarem em seus músculos e o perfume dela embriagar totalmente seus sentidos, fazendo se sentir nas nuvens.

- Ei, Kinomoto? – chamou uma garota.

- O que você quer, Yanamoto? – perguntou Sakura, se soltando dos braços de seu lobo e se virando para encarar a colega.

- Dá pra parar de interditar o corredor? Estamos querendo ir embora.

- Acho que o corredor tem muito mais espaço do que o que estamos ocupando... E, se me dá licença, estava falando com meu namorado...

- Mas eu não dou licença. – ela continuava parada no lugar e encarando feio o casal.

- Que pena... Então pode ficar aí com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou que daqui eu não saio tão cedo. – voltou a fitar Shaoran que a olhava de forma curiosa. – O que foi?

- Você fica tão linda nervosa desse jeito. – sorriu, tirando uma mecha que caía no rosto dela.

- Ai bobo... – ela sentiu a cintura ser envolvida pelos braços dele. – O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – sorriu e o envolveu pelo pescoço.

- Não sei. – se aproximaram lentamente. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir a respiração morna dele em seu rosto. – Acho que a pergunta seria... O que você não fez... – sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Beijaram-se demoradamente, sob os olhares atentos dos alunos que passavam por ali. Somente se separaram quando Yanamoto esbarrou nos dois propositalmente murmurando:

- Céus... Poupe-me!

- É uma mal amada mesmo... – comentou Sakura. – Vamos, tem um ótimo vinho no meu apartamento. – ela sorriu, enlaçando seu braço no dele.

- Sakura, eu ainda tenho que trabalhar...

- Só uma taça, você não agüenta?

- Tudo bem, mas só temos meia hora de folga.

- Eu sei, não se preocupe... Não vou te atrasar para o trabalho. – sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez era um sorriso maroto, de quem está armando alguma.

- O que você tem em mente?

- Você vai ver.

- Ai, lá vamos nós de novo.

Os dois foram para o apartamento dela e, assim que entraram, Tsuki pulou no colo de Shaoran ao invés do de Sakura.

- Agora você vai pra cima dele, mas quando é comida vem todo cheio de manha pra mim, seu vira casaca. – Sakura brincou com Tsuki, que continuou no colo de Shaoran, ronronando. – É, eu sei que o colo dele é bem melhor que o meu.

- E eu sei que prefiro carregar você a ele. – disse Shaoran, colocando o gato no chão e enlaçando a cintura dela.

- Deixe-me ir pegar o vinho... – ela tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas ele a segurou firmemente com os dois braços agora. – Shaoran...

- Eu deixo você ir, mas antes quero que pague a taxa pela carona.

- Não sabia que tinha taxa. – comentou ela.

- Tem sim, posso cobrar?

- Eu tenho escolha?

- Pode pagar juros depois...

- Não... Pode cobrar.

- Tudo bem. – ele desfez o rabo-de-cavalo que prendia o cabelo de Sakura e começou a fazer uma massagem suave na nuca dela.

Ficou observando a reação dela: o corpo amolecido, totalmente entregue a ele, a respiração desigual e os lábios entreabertos, isso sem falar o no peito arfante e nos calafrios que ele sentia percorrerem o corpo de sua flor.

Ela fechou os olhos, provavelmente esperando um beijo, mas ele tinha outros planos.

A mão parou de massagear a nuca, e contornou todo o rosto dela em movimentos ágeis e gentis enquanto o braço que enlaçara sua cintura a segurava mais firme ainda, sem machucar, mas fazendo-a ficar segura entre os braços e o tronco. A mão que antes acariciava o rosto agora estava segurando as costas e pescoço, aproximando-a ainda mais.

Shaoran sorriu divertido e Sakura não abriu os olhos, mas ele sabia que aquele joguinho a estava irritando.

Começou com beijos rápidos por todo o rosto, começando com a testa, depois olhos, bochecha, queixo e depois começou a mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha esquerda dela, sentindo mais arrepios da parte dela. Era agora, nem ele agüentava mais tê-la em seus braços e não provar os lábios de mel que ainda estavam entreabertos. Viu Sakura passar a língua por eles, obviamente estavam secos devido à demora. Aquilo foi a gota, subitamente ele acariciou os lábios dela com a própria língua, beijando-a intensamente em seguida.

Aquele joguinho quase a tirou do sério, mas aquele beijo a fez esquecer-se de tudo. Era muito mais envolvente do que os outros, praticamente possessivo.

Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e se segurou, já que suas pernas não pareciam ser capazes de segurar o peso de seu corpo. Não fossem os braços fortes que a seguravam, provavelmente estaria estatelada no chão naquele momento.

Estava envolvida de tal forma que, se não fosse Shaoran parar com o beijo por ouvir o celular, ela não teria se dado conta de qualquer barulho à sua volta (Yoruki Mizunotsuki se intrometendo no fanfic e quebrando o celular: 'Telefone &%$#@*&%#$@').

- Não me importava em ter perdido a ligação. – disse ela, pegando seu celular, ainda ofegante. – Alô?

- Sakura, onde você está? – era Touya (Yoruki Mizunotsuki se metendo novamente e matando o Touya: 'O Touya!!!...*esfola, esgoela*...ele tava muito lindinho d gata borralheira,  mas o q ele fez não tem perdão!!')

- Em casa, por quê?

- Eu preciso falar com você... Posso ir aí?

- Touya, qual o problema? Estou com Shaoran aqui e...

- Achei que ele fosse direto da faculdade para o trabalho.

- É, mas hoje ele saiu mais cedo e veio para cá. Qual o problema, pode falar.

- Não... A gente pode se encontrar às cinco da tarde na lanchonete do parque?

- Pode sim, a gente se vê lá então.

- Tchau.

- Tchau. – ela repetiu e desligou, se sentindo estranhamente incomodada com aquilo.

- Quem era? – perguntou Shaoran, soltando a cintura dela e notando o olhar preocupado.

- Touya, Disse que precisava falar comigo. Vamos nos encontrar às cinco.

- Tem algum problema?

- Eu não sei... Ele não me disse nada. Pediu para vir aqui, mas desistiu quando eu falei que você estava comigo.

- Se fosse realmente algo importante ele diria, não se preocupe.

- Ele estava estranho, parecia muito preocupado e nem perguntou nada quando falei que você estava aqui...

- Está se preocupando à toa, se fosse realmente urgente ele falaria pelo telefone mesmo.

- Tem razão. Agora vamos ao vinho que eu falei.

Os dois foram para a cozinha e pegaram uma taça de vinho cada um, ficaram curtindo a companhia um do outro, quando Shaoran olhou no relógio e viu que passara dez minutos da hora que deveria ter saído de lá.

- Eu tenho que ir... A gente se fala mais tarde, tudo bem? – disse Shaoran, tomando o último gole do vinho.

- Tá bem, eu te ligo mais tarde.

- OK. – ele deu um selinho nela e se levantou do sofá.

- Eu te acompanho até a portaria. – ela se levantou também.

- Não precisa, senão vou acabar ficando.

- Tudo bem então. – os dois foram até a porta e Sakura a abriu. – Eu te ligo.

- Vou esperar. – ele a beijou e foi até o elevador. Apertou o botão e esperou que chegasse enquanto estava encostado na parede admirando Sakura enquanto ela o admirava da porta do apartamento.

Sem mais nem menos, Sakura correu até ele, o abraçou e o beijou.

Shaoran correspondeu, mas se separou dela ao ouvir o apito do elevador (Yoruki Mizunotsuki mais uma vez nos dando o ar de sua graça e detonando o elevador com bomba caseira: 'Vamo, vamo, vamo quebrar tudo!!!').

- Eu merecia uma despedida decente, não acha?

- Tudo bem, agora eu tenho mesmo que ir.

- Eu sei, te ligo depois. – ela se afastou dele, entrando no apartamento e fechando a porta depois que o elevador foi embora com seu amado dentro.

Sakura se trocou e saiu, iria encontrar Touya logo e descobrir o que havia de errado.

Ao chegar na lanchonete, viu Touya sentado em uma mesa mais afastada.

- O que foi, Touya? – perguntou Sakura seriamente, se sentando.

- Eu estava trabalhando normalmente, quando chegou um mensageiro no escritório e me entregou isso. – ele estendeu um envelope que Sakura pegou e abriu, lendo calmamente cada palavra. – Caro sr Kinomoto, sei que nunca gostou de mim, mas podemos chegar a um acordo para que ambos tenhamos o que queremos. Nunca amei realmente sua irmã, sabe disso e não tenho porque esconder, somente a desejava. Mas preciso de informações e ela é a única que pode consegui-las sem levantar suspeitas. Gostaria que fizesse o favor de pedir a ela que conseguisse as informações que eu preciso sobre a empresa, que são as seguintes: - Sakura leu essa parte em voz baixa. – À propósito, o senhor tem uma filha linda, deve ter puxado a beleza da tia, não acha? Agradeço previamente e entrarei em contato logo. Satoshi Yamagata. – abaixou a cabeça e ficou encarando os joelhos. – Não acredito... Como ele pôde colocar você e a Harumi nisso? Como ele se atreve?

- Calma, Sakura. Eu vou falar com a polícia e...

- Não! Se falar, ele vai matá-la.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Ainda não sei... Conseguir essas informações eu consigo, mas não conseguiria olhar para o rosto de Shaoran novamente... Avise-me quando ele falar com você de novo, OK?

- Tudo bem.

- Era só isso, Touya? – nessa hora o celular dela toca. – Alô? Oi, amor. Sei... Claro que não! Não tem problema, sério mesmo. Se você quiser que eu vá... Tudo bem, que horas você passa em casa? Tudo bem, vou estar pronta, eu prometo. Ah, com o Touya? Não foi nada de mais, ele faz tempestade em copo d'água mesmo. OK, a gente se fala. Beijos. – ela desligou. – Era só o que me faltava, festa de negócios, conciliação de empresas.

- É, eu ia nessa festa, mas acabei desistindo.

- Então é isso, Touya. Vou para casa me arrumar que Shaoran vai passar lá oito horas e eu tenho que me arrumar. Além do que, tenho que ver o trabalho que o Makoto me mandou por e-mail. Tchau.

Sakura voltou ao apartamento e ligou o computador. Foi para a cozinha e pegou um suco. Assim que sentou no computador, Tsuki pulou em seu colo e ela viu que não tinha entrado no windows ainda. Colocou o copo do lado, puxou o teclado e tentou entrar manualmente. Nada, não entrava de jeito nenhum.

Praguejando contra tudo, pegou o telefone e ligou para um técnico conhecido seu.

- Alô, boa tarde, queria falar com Shuichi Higurashi, por favor.

- Espere um instante. – o rapaz deixou-a esperando um momento. – Ele está ocupado no momento, pediu para deixar seu nome que ele liga assim que puder.

- Escute, sou amiga dele, Sakura Kinomoto. Preciso muito da ajuda dele, diga que sou eu, não vai demorar nada...

- Vou falar, espere um instante. – ele chamou e logo Shuichi atendeu.

- Sakura?

- Shuichi, desculpe-me te atrapalhar, sei que esse horário é complicado, mas eu estou com problemas no computador e preciso abrir urgentemente um arquivo. Teria como você vir ou mandar alguém?

- Bem, Sakura, eu tô sem muito pessoal aqui... Mas daqui uns quarenta minutos posso dar um pulo aí e ver qual o problema, pode ser?

- Bom, tudo bem. Obrigada, Shuichi, salvou minha pele.

- Tudo bem, até logo. – ele desligou.

- Acho que é melhor eu avisar Shaoran... Preciso ver esse trabalho hoje e não posso atrasá-lo. – ela ligou para ele. – Oi Shaoran. Escuta, eu estou com uns problemas no computador e um amigo vem consertar, não sei quanto tempo vai demorar, então acho melhor você me falar onde é e nos encontramos lá. Não, é sério, eu preciso ver um trabalho que o Makoto me enviou no e-mail. Tudo bem, eu sei onde é sim. Tudo bem, vou tentar não passar muito da hora. Eu também te amo, beijos. – ela desligou.

Sakura se sentou no sofá da sala, esquecendo o suco na mesa do computador, e ligou o rádio. Precisava relaxar e tentar não pensar em Satoshi, Shaoran perceberia qualquer mudança nela. O tempo passou voando e logo o interfone tocou.

- Oi. – ela atendeu. – Ah, pode deixá-lo subir, esqueci de avisar. Obrigada. – desligou o interfone e foi até a porta, abrindo-a e vendo Shuichi sair do elevador. – Desculpe, esqueci de avisar que chamei um técnico.

- Você não costuma esquecer das coisas, tem algo errado? – Shuichi entrou no apartamento, preocupado. Era um homem alto, de cabelos claros e olhos azuis. Tinha seus 29 anos e um ótimo físico para a idade.

- Coisas demais acontecendo juntas, só isso. – os dois foram entrando no apartamento e chegaram no escritório.

- Eu soube que você terminou com o Satoshi e que já está com outro.

- É, mas não quero falar nisso, está bem?

- Tudo bem. – ele se sentou em frente ao computador. – Qual o problema aqui?

- Ele não quer entrar no windows.

- Vejamos isso... – ele digitou algumas coisas e o windows começou a iniciar no modo de segurança. – Parece que temos alguns arquivos faltando... Vamos ver como é que podemos resolver esse problema.

- Vai demorar muito?

- Não sei... Provavelmente, vou ter que rever os arquivos manualmente.

- Tudo bem então.

- Tem compromisso?

- É, mas preciso mesmo disso arrumado, trabalho antes, diversão depois. – ela suspirou. – Quer um suco? Água?

- Não... Ainda não, obrigado.

- Escuta, como é que deu esse problema?

- Acho que alguém haqueou seu computador, e não foi um qualquer, sabia bem o que fazer para impedir a inicialização.

- Você não pode simplesmente substituir todos? É mais fácil, não?

- É, mas eu acho melhor reinstalar o windows, você perde todos os programas, mas o problema vai ser solucionado.

- Eu só preciso do Office, você tem aí?

- Tenho sim.

- Então deixa só eu salvar umas coisas que eu não posso perder e você reinstala, OK?

- Claro.

Sakura salvou alguns documentos da faculdade e depois deixou Shuichi no computador.

Sete e meia o computador estava novo em folha.

- Muito obrigado mesmo, Shuichi, salvou minha pele.

- Às ordens.

- Obrigada. – ela o pagou e ele se foi.

Sakura entrou nos e-mail, pegou o trabalho e deu os retoques finais. Oito horas ela foi se arrumar rapidamente. Quarenta minutos mais tarde saiu do apartamento em direção à festa.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N/A: Ai gente, me matem, vai...

Eu odeio o Satoshi!!! Como é mala!!! Bom, mas eu que criei ele, se quiserem matá-lo, falem comigo antes, OK?

Yoruki Mizunotsuki, meu anjinho, você que sempre me ajuda, prometo te dar aquele autógrafo, tá? :P hehehe, valeu por tudo, pequena!

Felipe S. Kai, não me ajudou muito nesse fic porque quando nos conhecemos eu já estava com o roteiro prontinho, mas é uma pessoa maravilhosa que eu sei que posso contar sempre...

Harumi, te adoro, miga, valeu pela força.

Rô, minha amiga, valeu pelos reviews, e-mails e pela fora que você me dá... E vê se publica logo o Sem Barreiras, to doida pra ler o fim!!!

Agora a todos os reviews... Yoh (peninha que você não me enganou né? Não vai ler tão cedo essa dedicatória, mas acho que sua irmã te conta que falei isso com certeza...), Dallyla (malz a preguiça, mamy, mas seu nome é mtu comprido... Valeu pelo review e pelos elogios, tb t adoro), MiDoRi (com certeza, S+S 4ever), DianaLua (e você achou que, sendo a escritora melosa que eu sou, eles não se dariam bem? Valeu por me aturar^.~), Katharyna (Que bom que você gostou da minha nota 'básica', e valeu pelo apoio), Nanda (só leu o cap 1, mas quando chegar aqui quero que veja que eu não esqueço de quem em envia reviews, valeu^^), Daí (Foi sim e muito bem comentada... Sobre a sua oura idéia, nesse fic não encaixa, mas quem sabe em algum outro, tenho uma proposta pra você, só que te falo depois, vê se consegue entrar no MSN pra gente conversar...), MeRRy-aNNe (esqueci de você, miga, mas não vou esquecer d novo... temos que conversar mesmo...), Hayashi (Valeu, pela força, e que bom que não foi em vão a meia hora sé escrevendo aquilo...), Harumi (Valeu pela ajuda que você me deu hoje, e quanto a me tornar escritora, nem sei se dá... Não sou tão boa assim...).

Acho que acabei, ufa... As minhas notas estão enormes, mas também, fazer o que...

Valeu a todos pela força, estamos no final do fanfic, provavelmente mais uns dois capítulos só...

Beijos, Miaka.


	11. capítulo 11

Um Amor de academia

Ela chegou na festa e desceu do carro, indo até a porta do salão. O segurança olhou-a dos pés a cabeça: o vestido longo vermelho bem escuro, sem mangas e decote generoso. Sendo colado no corpo até o quadril e a saia reta, ele marcava suas curvas perfeitamente. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque com duas mechas, uma de cada lado, emoldurando o belo rosto jovem.

- Seu nome? – perguntou ele, finalmente.

- Sakura Kinomoto. Fui convidada por Shaoran Li.

- Não está na lista, sinto muito.

- Escute, por favor, seja razoável... Shaoran Li, presidente das empresas Li... Ele não falou nada?

- Eu não estava aqui, acabei de chegar... O outro está fazendo um intervalo.

- Ai... Vou ligar para ele então... – ela pegou o celular e discou o número de Shaoran. – Oi, amor. Estou na porta do salão. Ah, sim... Você poderia dar um pulinho aqui? Estou com problemas para entrar... Tudo bem, obrigada. – ela desligou.

Logo em seguida ouviu-se uma exclamação.

- Não acredito! Sakura Kinomoto! – um rapaz alto, com as mesmas roupas do outro segurança, se aproximou.

- Olá Minami. – ela sorriu. – Como está?

- Muito bem. O que faz aqui fora?

- Seu amigo ali não me deixou entrar, meu nome não está na lista.

- Meu caro amigo... Você tá tão ferrado... – disse Minami. – Ela é sobrinha de Sonomi Daidouji.

- Ops... – ele se espantou. – Mas ela disse que era convidada de Shaoran Li.

- Pensando bem, a Sra Daidouji entrou com um rapaz jovem chinês... – refletiu ele.

- Shaoran Li, meu namorado e mais novo colaborador das empresas Daidouji, talvez?

- Só pega os grandes, hein? – brincou ele.

- Com licença. – Shaoran saiu do salão. – Sakura, me desculpe. – foi até ela e a abraçou pela cintura, depositando um breve beijo sobre seus lábios.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. – ela sorriu docemente. – Agora vamos entrar. Até mais Minami. – os dois entraram e começaram a se entrosar na festa.

Sakura tentava agir naturalmente, mas sua cabeça latejava de tanto conflito. Ela sabia que estava sendo falsa com Shaoran, queria contar, mas tinha medo da reação dele.

Depois de algum tempo, os dois foram para uma sacada tomar um pouco de ar.

- O que foi, minha flor? – perguntou docemente no ouvido dela, enquanto tinha sua cintura segura em um de seus braços, estando ao lado dela. – Está tudo bem?

- Está. – mentiu. – Por que a pergunta?

- Estou sentindo que você está tensa... Tem certeza que não é nada?

- Tenho sim. – ela sorriu, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. – Só estou um pouco cansada. Nada demais.

- Se não estava disposta para vir, porque disse que não tinha problema?

- Shaoran, não vamos discutir agora, tudo bem? – ela suspirou. – Só quero ficar um pouco com você.

- Tudo bem... – ele abraçou-a. – Se quiser ir embora mais cedo só me falar.

- Não se preocupe com isso, estou bem.

- Li! – eles ouvem uma voz masculina chamar.

- Oi Matsuda. – Shaoran se virou e viu Makoto se aproximar.

- Makoto, olá de novo. – Sakura sorriu.

- Estou atrapalhando?

- Não. – diz Sakura, antes que Shaoran diga que sim.

- Bom, Li, tem alguns acionistas que estão procurando por você, me pediram para chamá-lo.

- Ah, sim. Vem comigo, Sakura?

- Não... Vou ficar tomando um pouco de ar... Daqui a pouco eu entro, pode ser? – perguntou docemente.

- Tudo bem então... – ele deu um selinho e entrou com Makoto, deixando-a sozinha.

- Meu Deus... Dai-me forças para seguir em frente... – ela murmurava, em prece. – Não posso fraquejar agora... Não posso desistir... – lágrimas rolaram em sua face. – Preciso me acalmar... Shaoran não pode saber de nada... – ela secou o rosto.

Sakura logo entrou no salão novamente, indo até Makoto e Shaoran.

Ficaram conversando, a maioria dos acionistas já conhecia Sakura de outras reuniões que ela acompanhara Sonomi.

Sakura encontrou sua tia, que fico encantada, como sempre, com a beleza dela.

Shaoran estava preocupado, apesar de não querer demonstrar, ele sentia que havia algo errado com Sakura. Depois conversaria com ela à sós.

A festa passou rapidamente, Sakura descobriu que Shaoran viera na limusine de Sonomi, então disse que o levaria para casa, a tia parecia estar bastante cansada, não queria desgastá-la.

Os dois saíram do salão e foram até o estacionamento. Sakura falou com o manobrista e ele foi buscar o carro.

- Sakura... Você fugiu do assunto a festa toda... Mas agora vai me explicar o que tem de errado.

- Não há nada de errado. – mentiu, olhando para o chão, evitando os olhos dele.

- Tá bem... Vou fingir que acredito... – ele cruzou os braços, dizendo essas palavras ironicamente.

- Não fala assim... Por favor,... – ele pôde ver que ela tinha a voz embargada e, observando mais atentamente, viu uma lágrima solitária rolar pela face esquerda.

- Sakura... O que foi? – ele levantou o rosto dela e viu os olhos marejados e os lábios contraídos, ela segurava as lágrimas, não queria chorar na frente dele.

Secou os olhos dela carinhosamente, não devia tê-la pressionado, a coisa parecia ser realmente séria.

- Deixa, Shaoran... – ela afastou-se das mãos calejadas de seu lobo, tremendo.

- Não... Sakura, você não está bem, vamos para sua casa...

Sakura não tinha argumentos para contestar, não disse uma palavra, somente indicou para Shaoran que ele iria dirigindo o carro, não que ele já não tivesse pensado nisso.

Chegaram ao prédio e subiram até o apartamento, fazendo todo o trajeto em silêncio.

Sakura colocou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta, deixando-o entrar e trancando a mesma após a passagem.

Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a quebrar aquele silêncio, Shaoran não queria pressioná-la e Sakura tinha medo do que poderia acontecer quando contasse.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, mas não era o silêncio que eles costumavam "ouvir", aquele silêncio gostoso, só curtindo a companhia um do outro. Era um silêncio pesado e incômodo.

Cansado de tanta espera, Shaoran tentou pensar em algo para dizer, iniciando um diálogo, sem forçá-la a nada. Respirou fundo e pediu que ela sentasse a seu lado, no sofá, já que estava de pé, observando nervosamente a sala, como se alguém estivesse escondido lá.

- Sakura... Sabe porque me apaixonei por você? – perguntou, assim que ela sentou, tendo um aceno negativo da cabeça dela como resposta. – Porque você é uma pessoa doce e extraordinária. Desde a primeira vez que nos vimos, eu soube que você era diferente, que você era especial. Amo você porque, além de bonita, é inteligente e compreensiva, meiga e atenciosa. Mas acima de tudo, eu te amo pela sua espontaneidade e seu sorriso sincero. – acariciou a face dela. – Gostaria que soubesse que, não importa qual seja o problema, eu sempre vou te amar. Só não quero que perca sua sinceridade.

- ... – Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. De início não imaginara o porquê dessa conversa, mas percebeu que fora o jeito que ele arranjara para não pressioná-la. Respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça, fitando os orbes chocolate de seu amado. – Bem... Lembra que Touya ligou hoje cedo?

- Lembro... Foi o que ele queria falar?

- Bom... Ele recebeu uma carta do Satoshi... – Shaoran se espantou, mas não interrompeu. – Ele pediu algumas informações sobre as empresas Li... Ameaçou fazer algo com a Harumi se eu não conseguisse essas informações para ele...

- Não acredito nisso! Como ele pôde?! – ele se levantou, indignado.

- Shaoran, por favor... Não faz assim... – ela se encolheu no sofá, como se fosse uma criança desamparada.

- Ah, Sakura... – ele sentou novamente, mais próximo a ela e a abraçou carinhosamente. – Você não ia me contar?

- Eu tinha medo da sua reação... Perdoe-me... – pediu, levantando a cabeça o fitando-o com os olhos marejados.

- Tudo bem... Não se preocupe... – ele beijou-lhe a fronte. – Está tudo bem, você teve um dia agitado... Descanse, está segura aqui...

- Obrigada... – ela apoiou novamente a cabeça sobre o peito dele, sentindo a fragrância masculina inebriar seus pensamentos e logo adormeceu.

- Sakura... Não devia tentar suportar tanta barra assim sozinha... – observou o anjo que dormia em seus braços por alguns instantes e depois a pegou no colo, levando para a cama, deixando-a confortavelmente coberta e profundamente adormecida.

Shaoran tinha a cabeça fervilhando. Não podia negar isso, Harumi sofreria as conseqüências e não seria justo.

Mas seria suicídio entregar os documentos, sua mãe o mataria. Mas ele poderia tentar algo inesperado ao canalha... Enviaria a documentação, totalmente autenticado pela empresa... Mas as informações estariam erradas, ele não teria como descobrir.

Só restava saber se Sakura estaria disposta a arriscar. Falaria com ela na manhã seguinte, era melhor que dormisse, teriam que estar dispostos, a faculdade logo cedo e depois teriam que arrumar tudo para os documentos ficarem prontos o mais rápido possível.

Passou-se pouco mais de uma semana após esse dia. Meiling e Yelan voltaram para Hong Kong enquanto Shaoran solicitou uma reunião com os altos funcionários e os acionistas para providenciarem os documentos falsos para serem entregues ao chantagista.

Ela sentia sua cabeça latejar e o corpo doer, a última coisa que se lembrava era de ter entregado a pasta com os documentos falsos ao ex, em seguida de estar socada dentro do carro dele e de ouvir Shaoran gritando seu nome. Shaoran, seu amado. Tinha que sair dali para poder impedir que ele fizesse alguma besteira.

Sua sensibilidade estava voltando aos poucos, a dor aumentava e ela sentia as mãos e os pés presos, assim como o chão frio. Abriu os olhos, mas os fechou rapidamente pela claridade do cômodo.

Foi se acostumando com a intensidade da luz e pôde ver claramente onde se encontrava. Era uma sala com uma grande mesa e um computador sobre a mesma, um arquivo com três gavetas na quina oposta à parede onde Sakura se encontrava. As três cadeiras, uma atrás da mesa e duas na frente, eram bem cuidadas, assim como todos os móveis e enfeites da sala.

Conseguiu sentar-se, apoiada na parede e, logo em seguida, Satoshi entrou no local e fitou-a.

Satoshi acabara de falar com seus companheiros e surpreendeu-se ao ver Sakura consciente. Era incrível como ela conseguia ser tão bela mesmo naquela situação. Os cabelos bagunçados deixavam algumas mechas caírem sobre a face corada e os olhos esmeralda brilhavam em um misto de fúria e dor.

- Então a princesa já acordou! – ele se sorriu debochado e sentou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa. – Bem-vinda ao meu escritório.

- Você é louco, Satoshi! Podia pegar os documentos e sumir! Agora vai sujar ainda mais a sua ficha!

- Não se preocupe, eu vou sumir... Mas com os documentos verdadeiros. – ele se levantou, andou até ela, abaixou, ficando um pouco mais alto que ela somente e segurando o queixo, fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Quando comecei a namorar você, não imaginei que me traria tanto lucro. No início só estava atrás da Daidouji, depois queria te levar para a cama, mas fracassei... Quando me apresentou ao Li, soube na hora que seria uma mina de ouro, só não planejava te perder.

- Você perdeu a cabeça! O que te faz pensar que vai conseguir?

- Li faz de tudo por você, minha querida. Tinha que ver a cara de desespero dele quando te joguei no carro. Consigo os documentos facilmente. É um louco apaixonado.

- Infelizmente, Satoshi, ele não tem controle total da empresa. A mãe dele é a dona, nunca deixaria os documentos vazarem.

- É melhor que ela deixe, Sakura... Para o seu próprio bem.

- Vai me matar e incluir assassinato à sua ficha?

- Não, minha preciosa flor... Vou fazer algo bem mais divertido. – os olhos dele brilharam em malícia, fazendo Sakura tremer diante dele.

Shaoran parecia uma fera enjaulada em seu escritório, não conseguia se acalmar.

- Li, acalme-se!

- Como eu poderia, Niimai? Sabe-se lá o que aquele maluco está fazendo com Sakura!

- Calma, desesperar-se não vai ajudar em nada.

- Eu sei... – ele se sentou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os, em busca de autocontrole.

- Sr Li, os senhores Touya e Fuyutaka Kinomoto chegaram. – anunciou a secretária.

- Deixe-os entrar. – pediu ele, levantando-se, passando, novamente, as mão pelos cabelos e suspirando, buscando agora forças para passar por tudo isso.

- Cadê a Sakura? – Touya estava furioso. Shaoran não falara nada, simplesmente pedira para que fossem vê-lo.

- Bem... – ele ia contar, mas sentiu sua calça ser puxada e viu Harumi a seu lado.

- Cadê a titia? – perguntou, com voz de choro.

- Vem aqui, florzinha. – Shaoran abaixou e pegou a menina no colo. – Eu preciso falar com seu pai e seu avô... Que tal se você fosse tomar um sorvete com meu amigo enquanto a gente conversa? – perguntou, apontando para Niimai.

- Posso pegar casquinha?

- Pode pegar o que quiser. – ele sorriu, vendo o brilho nos olhos dela.

- Oba! – ela pulou do colo de Shaoran e foi até Niimai.

- Então vamos. – ele levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da sala, conversando com a menina.

- O que houve? – perguntou Fuyutaka.

- Yamagata descobriu dos documentos falsos... Levou Sakura.

- Como é? – Touya segurou Shaoran pela camisa, enquanto Fuyutaka se jogava no sofá, pasmo.

- Não vou fazer objeção se quiser me matar, mas sou a única pessoa que pode salvar sua irmã. – Touya o soltou, sentando no sofá em seguida. – Também estou me sentindo péssimo, não pense que é o único que sofre por ela. – Shaoran suspirou.

- Ele já disse o que quer? – perguntou Fuyutaka.

- Não fez contato, mas provavelmente quer os documentos verdadeiros.

- Então dê logo os documentos! Ou sua ganância o impede de valorizar a vida... – ele foi interrompido por Shaoran que estava praticamente em cima dele, segurando-lhe os ombros.

- Não é só você que tem o direito de ter ataques! A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei foi mandar providenciarem, mas isso leva tempo e preciso de informações que somente minha mãe tem acesso! Liguei para ela, está vindo para cá, chega de noite.

- Com quem acha que ele vai entrar em contato? – perguntou Fuyutaka.

- Provavelmente com minha secretária. – o telefone da mesa toca e ele atende. – Li.

- Olá, Li. Parece que não está nem um pouco preocupado.

- Quem é?

- Já esqueceu da sua namorada? Então não se importa se me divertir um pouco com ela, não é?

- Se encostar um dedo nela, Yamagata, eu juro que te mato.

- Não está em condições de me ameaçar, Li... Vai ter sua namorada de volta, isso se fizer o que eu disser.

- Antes me deixe falar com ela.

- Tudo bem. Espere um instante.

- Shaoran...

- Sakura, você está bem? Ele te fez alguma coisa?

- Não... Ele não me fez nada... Não faça nada do que ele disser... – foi interrompida bruscamente e Shaoran ouviu um gemido ao longe antes de voltar a ouvir a voz de Satoshi.

- Chega. Apronte os documentos verdadeiros, a primeira gracinha eu juro que não reconhecerá Sakura se a vir novamente.

- Preciso de tempo, minha mãe é a real dona da empresa e ela precisa me dar acesso às informações.

- Quando ela vem para o Japão?

- Chegará pela manhã.

- Ligo amanhã às três da tarde para dizer a hora e o local. – e desligou.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**N/A: Oi, gente!!!**

O que acharam, meio confuso? É, eu sei que ficou, mas era disso que eu precisava...

Antes dos agradecimentos, vou explicar umas coisinhas... Na hora que o Li fala que o Satoshi provavelmente ligaria para a secretária dele e ele ligou no telefone da sala é o seguinte: O telefone da sala dele é ligado tanto à linha da empresa quanto ao lado de fora, em um número que poucas pessoas tem, e uma delas é a Sakura, e esse número estava na agenda do celular dela...

Sobre o controle da empresa não ser total do Li, ele assumiu há pouco tempo, e só controla a filial do Japão, e não foi só dessa filial que as informações foram pedidas...

Eu acho que é só isso, se algo ficou mal entendido, avisem-me, por favor...

Bom, agora sim vamos aos agradecimentos...

Hoje mudamos a ordem e a primeira pessoa que eu agradeço é a **Rô!!!!** Hehehe, minha grande amiga que me pentelhou muito com esse cap com essas dúvidas, mas você tem que continuar, se não me cobrarem eu não tomo jeito nunca...

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki agora e sempre me ajudando... Valeu mesmo, não estaria viva se não fosse por você... Leiam nossa parceria!!! Angels of Paradise, com o nome de Yoru no Hoshi... É em português e também de CCS...**

**Diana Lua sempre me aturando no ICQ, toda vez que entra tem que me ouvir reclamando da vida, enchendo o saco com fanfics... Sinto pena de quem tem que fazer isso, mas já que faz não sou eu quem vai reclamar =P...**

**Metabee.x sempre aturando minhas horas e horas escrevendo todo santo dia... Mumu, brigada pelo apoio, t adoro!!!**

Agora, agradecer à todas as pessoas que me deixaram reviews empolgados, animadores ou criticando... Sempre presentes, me ajudam demais... Vou somente citar, estou com um pouquinho de pressa hoje para postar isso... Se minha mãe me pega nesse pc a essa hora da manhã eu tô frita...

**Danizinha, LilyHeart, Hime, Harumi, MiDoRi, Sangozinha, Kathy, Felipe S. Kai, Samantha, Dai, Diogo_Li.**

Apesar de ser sem comentários específicos, a minha nota ficou bem grandinha... Que saudade da época que eu gastava cinco minutos só escrevendo as notas... Ai, ai....

Beijinhos, Miaka.


	12. 12

Um amor de academia

  
  
  
  


O clima era tenso no escritório. Touya insistia em ficar para auxiliá-lo, mas Shaoran disse que não, ele daria conta de tudo, nem que precisasse virar a noite.

Enquanto trabalhava, em sua mente formavam-se cenas onde Satoshi espancava Sakura enquanto ela gritava e chamava seu nome, em uma súplica por socorro.

Quando isso acontecia, balançava a cabeça freneticamente, na tentativa de afastar esse pensamento, que logo voltava à sua mente.

Seis e meia, parou com o que estava fazendo, ordenando que nada parasse até que eles tivessem todas as informações necessárias, e foi buscar sua mãe no aeroporto.

Estacionou em frente ao local, esperando sentado no carro. Sua mãe estava ciente da situação e sabia que ele não estaria disposto a ficar de pé esperando.

Sua mente parecia a ponto de explodir diante de sua impotência e seu sangue fervia a cada segundo, não agüentaria muito mais tempo sem poder fazer nada para ajudar sua flor.

Ligou o rádio, a música sempre o ajudava a relaxar.

_I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
Now that you are walking through my door.  
  
_

Ouvia atentamente a letra da música, precisava manter a calma antes que perdesse totalmente o controle e piorasse a situação.

Não queria perdê-la, não podia perdê-la. Não suportaria levar uma vida vazia novamente, como fazia antes de conhecê-la. Era como se o destino lhe pregasse uma peça, mostrando-lhe a perfeição da vida para tirá-la dele tão logo a experimentasse.

_All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
_

Perguntava-se se foi mero acaso se conhecerem, se não poderia ter simplesmente ignorado seus sentimentos... No mínimo estaria tranqüilo, e ela, segura.

Por mais que tentasse afastar pensamentos ruins, não podia deixar de rezar para que pudesse vê-la novamente, e bem.

_A sacred gift of heaven  
For better, worse, wherever  
And I would never let somebody break you down.  
Or steal your crown... never  
  
_

Sakura era, com certeza, um anjo. Uma deusa, corrigindo. Estaria com ele para tudo, tinha certeza.

Sentia-se um fracassado e indigno do amor e do respeito dela. Não merecia sequer que o olhar daquele presente divino caísse sobre si.

Se pudesse voltar atrás... Tê-la em seus braços... Não teria sido tolo em deixá-la entregar os documentos, garantiria que nada aconteceria a ela... Ninguém tocaria nela, não manchariam sua pele com toques e olhares cheios de luxúria.

_All my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
_

Não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela, não conseguiria seguir em frente sabendo que ela sofrera por sua causa... Não queria pensar nisso, mas nada conseguia afastar essa idéia.

A música tomava seus ouvidos e ele se sentia cada vez mais angustiado pela falta de notícias. Começou a tamborilar os dedos no volante, de puro nervosismo, enquanto a música prosseguia.

_At every time, I' ve always known  
That you were there, upon your throne  
A lonely queen, without her king  
I longed for you, my love forever  
  
_

Imaginava o que estaria se passando na mente dela naquele momento, se ela pensava nele enquanto Satoshi fazia sabe-se Deus o que com sua flor. Se o culpava por não poder ajudá-la, por ser tão fraco e inútil quando ela precisava dele.

_All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I' ll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I' ll ever see you again  
  
All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I' ll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I' ll ever see you again  
  
All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I' ll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I' ll ever see you again  
  
_

A música já não mais o envolvia, fazendo-o esquecer, mas o trazia a toda ao momento em que se encontrava, sempre se sentindo frustrado e sem sentido algum de estar ali enquanto ela sofria.

_All of my life where have you been  
I wonder if I' ll ever see you again  
I wonder if I' ll ever see you again  
I wonder if I' ll ever see you again  
I wonder if I' ll ever see you again  
I wonder if I' ll ever see you again  
I wonder if I' ll ever see you again  
I wonder if I' ll ever see you again  
  
_

Aquela repetição o estava deixando maluco, não queria pensar no pior, mas parecia que nada o ajudava a esquecer tal possibilidade.

Desligou brutal e subitamente o rádio, com a fúria presente em seu rosto e gestos.

– O que é isso, Shaoran? Vai acabar quebrando o rádio desse jeito.. – disse Meiling, sorrindo serenamente, o que era raro por ser muito explosiva.

– Meiling? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Shaoran, confuso.

– E não é só ela... – ouviu-se uma voz grave, Shaoran se virou e observou Mai Su Lang, noivo de sua prima, aproximar-se com a bagagem dela, dele próprio, e de sua mãe, que estava ao lado dele. – Espero que não se importe.

– A essa altura não faria diferença nenhuma eu me importar ou não... – resmungou. – Guarde tudo no porta-malas e vamos logo... Estamos correndo contra o relógio...

Ninguém disse mais nada, Shaoran estava irritado e sob muita pressão, não queriam fazê-lo perder a razão.

Na metade do trajeto para a empresa, o celular de Shaoran toca. Ele continua dirigindo e atende ao chamado.

– Li. Sei... Está certo, Niimai, faça. Eu já disse que não podemos ter erros ou demoras! Estamos em uma situação delicada e você vem dizer-me isso? Faça-me o favor! Está bem, estamos chegando em dez minutos... – desligou, ainda sem dizer uma palavra à família.

– Escuta, Shaoran... – Mai Su iniciou um diálogo. – Estamos aqui para ajudar, mas, se não explicar a situação, não podemos fazer nada...

– Acredite, eu sei o que estou fazendo... – disse, simplesmente.

– Eu não duvido disso, só pare por um instante e pense se não será melhor ter-nos ajudando a agilizar as coisas do que fazer o processo ficar mais devagar ainda... – disse, transmitindo uma calma inabalável.

– Você não tem idéia do que estou passando... Não poderia compreender o que se passa dentro de mim... – Shaoran cortou-o friamente.

– Pois eu sei exatamente o que está pensando nesse momento, meu caro.. Está se achando um fraco impotente, indigno de, mesmo que talvez meramente, ser o dono dos pensamentos da pessoa que está sofrendo nesse exato momento nas mãos de um homem ambicioso e, pelo que eu soube, sem escrúpulos... – sorriu levemente diante do espanto de seu futuro cunhado (podemos considerar Shaoran e Meiling praticamente irmãos, não podemos?). – Meiling só falava sobre Sakura nesses dias... Como ela é maravilhosa e você parecia outra pessoa quando estava com ela. Posso me colocar em seu lugar facilmente, sabe que sou perdidamente apaixonado por Meiling, imagino a minha reação se o fato fosse com ela... – suspirou. – Por mais que tenhamos nossas diferenças, não desejo sua infelicidade, e sei que também não deseja a minha. Faria a mesma coisa por mim se algo semelhante ocorresse...

– Tem razão... – Shaoran sorriu. O primeiro sorriso genuíno que dava em meses, sem a presença de Sakura, obviamente. – Tem que aparecer mais por aqui... Essa sua pinta de psicólogo ajuda bastante.

O trajeto continuou em um clima mais ameno, realmente, Mai Su conseguia aliviar a tensão familiar que sempre estava presente em reuniões desse tipo.

Chegando ao prédio, Shaoran, Meiling e Mai Su foram ao escritório do rapaz, enquanto Yelan cuidava das informações restantes.

Shaoran iria narrar-lhes como tudo acontecera. Enquanto falava, as cenas passavam em frente de seus olhos, como em um filme.

§*§*§*§*§FLASHBACK§*§*§*§*§

O sol estava quente, passava algum tempo do meio-dia. Aquele calor escaldante parecia querer derreter o teto do carro preto em que os dois se encontravam.

De repente, ele freou, estacionando em um acostamento de uma parte deserta do início de estrada. Chegavam ao local.

Ela fitou os orbes chocolate dele, sorrindo, na tentativa de animá-lo. Ele não pôde evitar sorrir também, afinal, se ela estava confiante, quem era ele para desencorajá-la? Não queria que ela se ferisse, mas algo lhe dizia que as coisas não correriam como o planejado.

Ambos desceram do automóvel, ele de mãos vazias e ela com uma maleta de couro, negra.

Ela foi andando lentamente até um veículo prata estacionado do outro lado da pista. Seu ocupante tinha todas as atenções voltadas para o movimento das belas pernas, cobertas por um short jeans até o meio da coxa, e as curvas, ligeiramente perceptíveis pela camiseta larga que usava.

Viu-o descer do carro e pronunciar algo que não foi capaz de escutar, devido à distância. Em seguida ela entregou-lhe a pasta, que ele abriu e examinou rapidamente. Disse mais algumas palavras, que foram respondidas calmamente pela jovem de cabelos castanhos. 

Havia algo errado, não era para demorar assim. Quando ia aproximar-se, viu-o dizer algo que alarmou a garota, fazendo-a dar um passo para trás, não suficientemente rápido, já que ele já a segurava firmemente enquanto dois homens saíam do carro para ajudá-lo a empurrar a jovem para dentro do mesmo.

Desesperado e aterrorizado, tentou ir ao socorro dela, porém percebeu que o corpo dela tinha parado de se debater para escapar. Tinham-na feito desmaiar.

A partir dali não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito, gritou o nome dela com todas as forças enquanto corria para alcançar o veículo que arrancara em alta velocidade. O carro acelerou ainda mais e sumiu de vista.

§*§*§*§*§FIM DO FLASHBACK§*§*§*§*§

– E foi isso o que aconteceu hoje... – terminou, sentando-se na cadeira da sala, derrotado.

– Não havia nada que pudesse ter feito... As circunstâncias não estavam de seu lado, primo... – consolou-o Meiling.

– Eu devia ter-me precavido contra isso... Poderia não ter sido tão tolo ao imaginar que ele deixaria tudo por isso mesmo... – Shaoran socou a mesa.

– Acalme-se... Não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso agora... – disse Mai Su. – Agora, conte-me, o que exatamente fizeram naqueles documentos falsos?

– Nós simplesmente, como vou dizer, alteramos as informações verdadeiras... Trocamos números, datas e informações... Mas nada absurdo para que ele não desconfiasse. – suspirou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Foi jogada novamente no chão, conseguindo apoiar-se na parede e sentar Encarava o homem à sua frente: os cabelos escuros desarrumados e umedecidos pelo suor, o punho ligeiramente sujo com sangue.

Estava em um estado deplorável: os lábios cortados em alguns pontos, assim como o rosto, que tinha filetes de sangue escorrendo dos mesmos. A camiseta rasgada em alguns pontos e com algumas manchas de sangue.

– Há muito tempo que queria fazer isso, Sakura... E agora tenho você exatamente onde sempre quis... Dependendo unicamente da minha misericórdia... – disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Se achar que me assusta, está extremamente enganado. – retrucou, cuspindo um pouco de sangue no chão enquanto suplicava internamente. – "Shaoran, por favor, esteja bem..."

– Então não se cansa de apanhar, não é? Vai arrepender-se por ter me desafiado... – ia partir para cima de Sakura, mas ouviu batidas na porta e se conteve. – Entre.

– Sr Yamagata... O chefe deseja vê-lo. – disse um 'armário' dois por dois, cabelos castanhos e olhos negros.

– Está bem. – endireitou a postura, pegando uma toalha da mesa, limpando a mão do sangue. – Fique quietinha aqui, flor. – saiu da sala.

– Shaoran... – murmurou, deixando as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto e abaixando a cabeça.

Oito e meia, Shaoran foi, literalmente, enxotado de seu escritório. Sua mãe, Meiling e Mai Su disseram que relaxasse um pouco, fosse para casa descansar.

Se entrasse em seu apartamento e deitasse na cama, começaria a lembrar das noites de amor que teve com Sakura, não queria isso, não agüentaria...

Ligou o rádio do carro enquanto andava sem rumo pelas ruas da cidade, que estavam estranhamente vazias.

_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cause I'd already know  
  
_

Ele sentia que ela estava sofrendo, não precisava que alguém lhe dissesse isso. Não queria o perdão dela, não o merecia de forma alguma. Também não queria ouvir nenhuma palavra, somente queria poder senti-la e saber que estava bem, apesar de tudo.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
  
  
More than words  
  
_

Nunca precisaram necessariamente de palavras para se entenderem, conseguiam, por mais bizarro que parecesse, ler os pensamentos do outro só de olhar nos olhos. Porém, não sabia se seria capaz de fitar os olhos esmeralda novamente.

Rogava aos céus para que sua flor estivesse bem, prometia a si mesmo que, se ela o fizesse, e se reencontrassem, ele faria de tudo para protegê-la de qualquer um, independentemente das conseqüências.

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cause I'd already know  
  
_

Uma luz clareou sua mente, freou o carro subitamente e reparou onde estava. Deu meia volta e foi na direção oposta à que estava indo. Estava resoluto do que queria fazer e, para isso, teria que estar com tudo pronto quando a visse novamente.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
  
  
More than words  
  
_

Estacionou o carro em frente ao shopping, desceu e entrou no shopping. Ao andar, olhava as vitrines das lojas que passava, sem parar para observar nenhuma.

Passou por lojas de todos os tipos, mas não parava em nenhuma. Cessou o movimento ao passar em frente à loja de jóias que Sakura levara sua mãe e sua prima.

Assim que entrou, uma atendente se aproximou.

– Posso ajudá-lo, Senhor? – perguntou, gentilmente.

– Estou procurando uma corrente prata com um pingente de coração que vi há umas duas semanas quando vim aqui. – explicou.

– Ah, sim... Deixe-me ver se temos o artigo ainda, aguarde um instante – ela foi para os fundos da loja, deixando Shaoran parado.

Começou a observar as delicadas peças que o cercavam, até que seu olhar se deteve em um anel prateado, com algumas pedras coloridas na parte superior, formando uma delicada sakura.

– Seria esta a corrente, senhor? – a moça voltou, com uma caixa contendo a gargantilha que ele pedira.

– Essa mesma... – Shaoran sorriu, imaginando como ficaria perfeita em Sakura. – Posso ver mais de perto esse anel, por favor? – pediu, apontando o que observava antes de ela voltar.

– Claro que sim, senhor. – ela depositou a caixa sobre o balcão e pegou o anel. – é uma bela escolha, se me permite dizer... Mas deve ser usada por mãos delicadas, senão, não fica bem.

– Acredite em mim, não haveria mão em que ficaria mais perfeito senão na dela... – suspirou.

– Levará o anel ao invés da corrente? – perguntou, sorrindo.

– Levarei os dois. (Quem pode, pode...) – depositou o anel sobre a mão dela.

– E qual o número do anel? – viu-o fazer uma careta ao ouvir a pergunta.

– Uhm... Eu não sei o número... – pensou um pouco. – Mas eu acho que tenho um anel dela aqui... – começou a apalpar os bolsos, logo encontrando o que procurava. Era um anel dourado, simples, com pequenos rubis encrustados. - Poderia pegar a medida desse anel?

– Claro, dê-me somente um instante. – ela pegou o anel e foi para os fundos da loja novamente, voltando em um minuto. – Está com sorte... Não precisaremos mandar fazer o anel, temos um último desse número em estoque.

– Pelo menos nisso estou com sorte... – sorriu ironicamente. – Pode ver o preço para mim?

– Claro.

Logo Shaoran saiu da loja com os dois pacotes e resolveu comer por lá mesmo.

Antes de ir para seu apartamento, passou no de Sakura, pegou Tsuki, a comida dele, potes para comida e água e etc, levando tudo para seu apartamento.

  
  


§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

  
  


Gente, minhas notas antigas estão abaixo... Eu reescrevi esse cap fazendo algumas mudanças e corrigindo erros... Agradeço à **Diana Lua** e a à **Rô, que me deram uns toques...**

É só... Desculpem os transtornos... Se possível, deixem os reviews novamente... Se não quiserem, não há problemas, não irei cobrá-los por nada...

N/A: Oi, gente boa!

Ai, ai, essa capítulo ficou relativamente pequeno... Mas eu tinha que fazer assim...

Estou com a história inteirinha na minha mente, temos mais dois capítulos depois desse... Espero que gostem do final dessa história, acreditem, saiu completamente fora dos meus planos... Vamos ver no que vai dar, certo?

Ah, sim, as músicas colocadas nesse capítulo, na ordem, são: 'Again' do Lenny Kravitz e 'More Than Words' do Extreme. São lindas demais, graças à elas o capítulo saiu bem rápido...

Gente, publiquei os três caps na mesma semana, praticamente, mas talvez demore um pouco para postar mais caps... O 'Um caso complicado de se resolver' provavelmente vai ser o mais demorado, vou ter bastante trabalho para escrever o capítulo 18...

Bom, depois de minhas palavras, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki**, sempre, sempre, sempre... Valeu por me aturar... (será que algum dia eu vou mudar o disco?)

**Hime**, muito obrigada por me ajudar dando a olhadinha no cap e elogiando (e também adorando a cena da Sakura machucada...)... Valeu muito para mim... Leiam a fic dela Primeiro Pecado, está muito boa... Continua logo, Hime!!!!

**Diana Lua**, minha amiga, sempre colocando pedras no meu caminho para me ajudar a tirá-las depois... Isso que é amiga...

"Amigo sincero é aquele que mostra seus erros e ajuda você a vencê-los. Não aquele que os esconde somente para satisfazê-lo permitindo que você viva em mundo de mentiras."

Essa frase se aplica perfeitamente a você... Valeu mesmo...

Aos meus queridos reviewers... **Tasukinho, metabee.x, Daizinha, Harumi, MiDoRi, Rô, Diogo_Li, Felipe S. Kai e MeRRy-aNNe.**

Todos estão no meu coração e me animam a continuar...

Acho que é só... Beijos...

**Miaka.**


	13. 13

Um amor de academia

– Bom dia, sr Li. – era só o que se ouvia enquanto Shaoran andava pelos corredores, em direção a sua sala.

– Bom dia. – ele respondia polidamente, sem nem ver quem havia falado com ele.

Chegando em sua sala, encontrou a mãe e o cunhado sentados na mesa, conversando, e a prima adormecida no sofá.

– Bom dia, filho... Sete horas, chegou cedo. – comentou Yelan, aparentemente alegre.

– Como se você acreditasse que eu consegui dormir... – disse. – E então?

– Duvidou de nós, Shaoran? – perguntou Mai Su, apontando uma pasta que estava sobre a mesa. – Está tudo aí.

– Agora tudo o que temos que fazer é esperar que Yamagata ligue. – completou Yelan, enquanto o filho folheava a pasta.

– E o que faremos depois? Ele terá todas as informações confidenciais da empresa.

– Não se preocupe... Os números não são problema... Quanto às informações das filiais mundiais, os códigos de acesso que ele pediu são alterados a cada 48 horas... Não há a mínima possibilidade de ele conseguir informações vitais em tão pouco tempo, pois há alguns códigos dos quais ele não tem conhecimento, para driblá-los sem que percebamos um hacker no sistema, será impossível. – disse Mai Su.

– Fornecemos tudo o que ele pediu, ao pé da letra. – Yelan sorriu. – Agora faça seu trabalho do dia. Vamos ao seu apartamento, precisamos dormir um pouco. Estaremos de volta antes da hora do almoço.

– Tudo bem. – jogou a chave do carro para Mai Su.

Os dois saíram da sala, Mai Su carregando Meiling.

Cinco para as três, todos estavam reunidos na sala de Shaoran esperando o telefonema.

Shaoran sentado em sua cadeira, Mai Su e Yelan nas cadeiras em frente à mesa, Meiling, Touya, Eriol e Tomoyo estavam no sofá. O silêncio que se instalara desde que todos sentaram era pesado, mas ninguém se atrevia a quebrá-lo.

Três horas. O telefone toca.

– Li. – Shaoran atendeu após tomar fôlego.

– Olá... – ouviu a voz debochada de Satoshi do outro lado da linha. – Esperando por minha ligação?

– Chega de enrolação e vamos logo ao ponto, Yamagata. – disse, secamente.

– OK, OK, como quiser. – ele suspirou. – Tem tudo o que pedi?

– Está em uma pasta, bem na minha frente.

– Ótimo.

– Quando e onde?

– Tem uma construção abandonada situada há duas quadras de distância da academia, sabe onde é?

– Sei sim.

– Esteja lá às cinco em ponto. Se der para trás, mato sua namorada. – desligou.

– Então? – perguntou Tomoyo aflita, quando viu Shaoran colocar o telefone no gancho.

– Acalme-se, amor. – pediu Eriol, abraçando a noiva pelos ombros.

– Cinco da tarde, numa construção abandonada próxima à academia. – disse Shaoran, ainda assimilando a informação.

– Duas horas? – perguntou Mai Su. – Ele nos deu duas horas de folga? Você deve estar enganado, Shaoran.

– Não estou... Em duas horas... – Shaoran suspirou. – É tempo demais, ele está tramando alguma...

– Temos que chamar a polícia, Shaoran! – Touya explodiu.

– Ficou maluco? Ele vai matá-la se descobrir!

– Como descobriria em tão pouco tempo? Ele vai estar ocupado demais com Sakura! – gritou novamente.

– Acalme-se, Touya! – pediu Eriol.

– Escuta, Shaoran... Todos os empregados estão fora do prédio, não é? – perguntou Mai Su.

– Só os seguranças e recepcionistas que trabalham no térreo estão no prédio, além de nós. Por que? – perguntou, intrigado e sentando-se novamente.

– Estava querendo conversar com você sobre algo que todos deixaram passar. – começou ele, acalmando os ânimos. – Alguém tem alguma idéia de como Yamagata soube, antes de serem entregues, que os documentos eram falsos?

– Bom... – Yelan ia começar, mas parou ao notar que seu caçula talvez tivesse alguma explicação, seus olhos se arregalaram de repente.

– Como pude ser tão cego? – Shaoran jogou a cabeça para trás, fitando o teto. – Se as informações vazassem, teríamos uma investigação e o descobriríamos... Mas se ele não estivesse envolvido em todo esse caso, teria as informações e não perderia o emprego... – bateu com força na mesa. – Temos um espião na empresa... E eu sei exatamente quem é... A única pessoa que poderia ter tramado tudo isso... Fazendo o próprio chefe de idiota... E, obviamente, sabendo de casa passo que ele dá dentro e fora da empresa, teria condições de prever cada reação...

– Eu suspeitava de um espião, mas não conheço bem o suficiente os funcionários para suspeitar de ninguém. – comentou Mai Su.

– Obrigado por abrir meus olhos... – agradeceu Shaoran, pegando o telefone. – Agora vou fazer algo que deveria ter feito há muito tempo...

Satoshi observava Sakura deitada no chão, machucada. Não tinha forças para me mover, além de machucada, não comera praticamente nada nas vinte e quatro horas que haviam se passado.

Ele não lhe dera comida, mas também não a deixaria morrer. Não, era valiosa demais para morrer antes que ele conseguisse o que queria.

Admirava a persistência dela. Apesar de sua condição, não perdera os sentidos por mais que ele batesse nela. Sorriu marotamente enquanto abria uma gaveta e pegava uma faca.

– É isso, Sakura. – disse ele, girando a faca entre os dedos, tomando cuidado com a lâmina. – Eu tentei ser legal e deixá-la inconsciente para não sentir, mas sua teimosia e persistência me surpreenderam. – levantou-se, vendo os olhos de Sakura demonstrarem somente cansaço. Ela não tinha mais forças para nada, sequer gritaria quando ele terminasse o que tinha que fazer.

– Você não vai conseguir o que quer... – disse, num sussurro. – Nem você, e nem Niimai.

– Por que diz isso, minha flor? Sinto dizer que não viverá para contar-lhes nosso sórdido plano. – abaixou-se ao lado dela, ainda brincando com a faca.

– Assim como subestimou minha persistência, subestima minha força de vontade e resistência... – continuou ela, ofegante.

– Sinto muito ter que fazer isso, Sakura... – ele segurou a faca firmemente pelo cabo, colocando-a próxima ao corpo dela. Pressionou levemente a lâmina contra o ombro direito dela, ouvindo um simples gemido de dor vindo dela. Afundou a faca e sentiu o sangue sujar suas mãos e a roupa dela, mas seu olhar estava fixo no rosto dela, onde viu duas lágrimas rolarem pela face dela.

Tirou a lâmina e ficou observando o sangue escorrer lentamente.

Saindo da sala, chamou o 'armário' que sempre estava guardando sua sala para levar Sakura para o carro, onde iriam encontrar com Shaoran para pegarem os documentos.

Cinco em ponto. Estava de pé no centro do andar térreo da construção abandonada, seu carro estacionado um tanto longe dali.

Chamara a polícia e os agentes estavam escondidos pelo local, o que não era difícil, pelo fato de haver muito lixo por ali.

Ouviu um carro se aproximando e o que menos esperava aconteceu: Yamagata entrara no local com o carro. Shaoran não pôde ver o motorista e nem as pessoas que se encontravam dentro do veículo, mas reconheceu o carro.

A porta traseira se abriu e Satoshi saiu por ela.

– Olá Li. Bom garoto, veio sozinho...

– Onde ela está? – perguntou secamente.

– A pasta? – replicou, sem dar atenção à pergunta que lhe fora dirigida.

– Está aqui, agora onde está Sakura? – apontou para uma pasta negra de couro, a seus pés.

– Abra. – continuou, sem dar atenção aos questionamentos.

– Mostre-me Sakura! – gritou.

– Acalme-se... Eu dito as regras por aqui. Agora abra a pasta. – disse calmamente.

– Está bem. – ele fez o que lhe foi pedido e mostrou os documentos. – São os verdadeiros, agora onde ela está?

– Bem aqui. – fez um sinal com a mão e Sakura foi empurrada para fora do automóvel e amparada por ele. Riu do espanto de Shaoran.

– Seu desgraçado... Devia matá-lo por isso... – dizia, segurando-se para não partir para cima de Yamagata.

– Feche a pasta e jogue-a para mim.

– Não mesmo... Sakura primeiro. – recusou-se.

– Ao mesmo tempo.

– Está certo. – ficou em posição para jogar a pasta assim que ele liberasse Sakura.

Sentindo-se esgotada, Sakura não podia fazer nada a não ser andar com dificuldade assim que se sentisse livre dos braços nojentos de Satoshi, e foi o que fez. Viu também o namorado jogar a pasta, que parou na metade do caminho.

– Sinto muito, mas as coisas não vão ser fáceis assim. – ouviu-se a voz de Yamagata, assim que Sakura passou a pasta.

Shaoran entrou em pânico ao vê-lo sacar uma arma e apontar para Sakura, disparando. Nesse tempo, conseguiu correr e alcançá-la, pulando sobre o corpo dela, conseguindo desviar da bala.

Os agentes começaram a trocar tiros com Yamagata e seus homens, Shaoran conseguiu puxar Sakura para trás de uma caçamba de lixo, protegidos do tiroteio.

– Sakura, meu anjo, minha flor, minha vida... Por favor, resista... – pedia, acariciando a face dela, vendo-a sorrir levemente com essa ação dele.

– É tarde demais, Shaoran... – murmurou. – Niimai é cúmplice de Satoshi... Eles pretendem matar você, se sair vivo disso. Depois sumirão para um país distante qualquer.

– Não diga mais nada... – ele silenciou-a com o indicador direito. – Já sabia sobre Niimai, assim que pegarmos Yamagata eles não terão meios de fugir para lugar nenhum. E não é tarde demais, não diga isso, Sakura. – já tinha lágrimas nos olhos, que rolavam por sua face, molhando o rosto da amada em seguida. – Não posso viver sem você, Sakura... Não me deixe, por favor.

– Shaoran... – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de perder os sentidos por completo.

– Sakura... – abraçou-a mais forte, chorando.

Algum tempo depois, Shaoran não soube dizer quanto, a tiroteio cessou e os agentes os encontraram. Levaram Sakura para uma ambulância e Shaoran foi junto, vendo Satoshi ser carregado em uma maca para uma segunda viatura, que estava próxima.

Estava sentado na sala de espera do hospital quando os amigos chegaram. Nem notou a presença deles, tinha o olhar fixo na parede oposta, mas fitava o nada. Estava em choque ainda.

Touya iria brigar com ele, mas viu que os olhos estavam vermelhos e seu rosto estava marcado por lágrimas. O guerreiro chorara e não fora pouco.

– É tão grave assim, meu filho? – perguntou Yelan ao ver o estado do filho.

– Aquele desgraçado a espancou, praticamente não alimentou e ainda deu-lhe uma facada na altura do ombro pouco antes de sair para me encontrar... Ela quase não andava, e ele ainda tentou matá-la...

– Que horror! – Tomoyo se aninhou nos braços do amado, que a abraçou, tentando confortá-la.

– Não se sinta culpado... – disse Eriol. – Fez tudo o que podia para evitar piores conseqüências.

– E Yamagata? – perguntou Mai Su.

– Vi que o colocaram um uma outra ambulância enquanto saíamos da construção. A pasta foi-me entregue há algum tempo. – dizia essas palavras completamente impassível, mas todos sabiam que ele estava desorientado e aturdido com a rapidez dos acontecimentos e a expectativa de perder Sakura não o ajudava.

– Acalme-se, Shaoran... – pediu Meiling suavemente, atraindo a atenção de todos, já que sua ação contrastava totalmente com seu gênio impulsivo e explosivo. Sentou-se ao lado do primo e acariciou os cabelos castanhos. – Escute aqui, você não pode simplesmente desistir de tudo agora. Nada está perdido, Sakura vai sobreviver, mas, para isso, precisa saber que existem pessoas que esperam que ela o faça e que estarão com ela quando precisar. – sorriu serenamente. – Não se desespere, esse não é você... Não é meu primo e tampouco o homem pelo qual Sakura se apaixonou.

– Obrigado, Meiling. – sorriu, grato. – Você tem razão, não posso desistir.

– É isso mesmo! E sabe que pode sempre contar com a PODEROSA, PERFEITA e MARAVILHOSA Meiling! – levantou-se subitamente (tava demorando ¬¬'').

– Meu amor, controle-se. – pediu Mai Su, abraçando a mulher pelos ombros e sentando-se, com ela a seu lado.

O clima ficou mais ameno depois dessa atuação de Meiling, mas ainda estava tenso. O pesado silêncio só fora quebrado pela chegada de Fuyutaka, que se sentou ao lado de Shaoran, ficando em silêncio. Também podiam ser ouvidos os soluços de Tomoyo e algumas palavras murmuradas por Eriol, para acalmá-la.

Quando o médico se aproximou do grupo, Tomoyo foi a primeira a se aproximar para perguntar, Shaoran se levantou vagarosamente, assim como Fuyutaka.

– Conseguimos estabilizá-la. – afirmou calmamente, mas seu tom deixou transparecer preocupação, que não passou desapercebido por Shaoran.

– E o que mais? – perguntou, tentando não ser rude, mas o tom de voz saiu um tanto seco.

– Ela foi extremamente maltratada e perdeu muito sangue, se houver alguma chance de reestabelecer-se, terá de seguir estritamente ordens médicas e não poderá deixar o hospital. – completou simplesmente.

– Ela não vai gostar nada disso... – comentou Fuyutaka.

– Tem algo mais... Diga logo. – pediu Shaoran.

– Um fato inusitado aconteceu... Ela acordou logo que conseguimos estabilizar seus sinais vitais, mesmo estando, teoricamente, sedada, ela está delirando e chama pelo nome 'Shaoran'. Quem é ele? – indagou.

– Sou eu... – suspirou. – Será que eu poderia vê-la?

– Abrirei exceção, mas só o senhor poderá entrar e não poderá ficar por muito tempo.

– Está bem. Leve-me até ela. – pediu, seguindo o médico até um quarto próximo à sala de cirurgia.

A visão que teve foi, comparada a ultima que tivera, reconfortante. Apesar dos ferimentos evidentes, seu rosto estava um pouco mais corado, provavelmente devido ao soro que devia estar recompondo suas energias. Fios saíam de seu corpo, ligados a vários aparelhos que apitavam o tempo todo. Seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara de oxigênio.

Sentou-se em um banco ao lado da cama e segurou uma mão de Sakura, que estava esticada.

– Sakura, meu anjo, consegue me ouvir? – perguntou suavemente o rapaz. Obteve como resposta um fraco aperto de mão e uma ligeira abertura dos olhos dela. Viu-a sorrir fracamente. – Não se esforce, tem que descansar. Todos estão aqui, Mai Su e Meiling também vieram. Assim que for liberado, virão ver você. – suspirou. – Você vai ficar bem, viu como não era tarde demais? – sorriu fracamente, logo abaixando a cabeça até encostar-se à mão dela. Apesar de estar com os sentidos abalados, pôde sentir sua mão molhar pelas lágrimas do chinês. – Não me assuste mais desse jeito... Tive muito medo de te perder, minha flor. – levantou o rosto, ainda molhado pelas lágrimas. – Desculpe... Eu não queria fazer isso na sua frente, mas não consegui me conter. – viu-a balançar negativamente a cabeça. – Eu sei que você me entende...

– Senhor Li, sinto interromper, mas tem que sair. – o médico colocou a mão no ombro dele.

– Está bem. – ele beija levemente a mão de Sakura, lançando um sorriso suave a ela antes de sair. – Quando acha que ela estará em melhores condições para receber visitas.

– A recuperação dela é imprevisível, mandamos fazer alguns exames e vamos descobrir se não houve conseqüências mais profundas, mas creio que em uns três dias ela poderá respirar normalmente e não precisará de muitos aparelhos para conseguir ter suas funções vitais.

– Obrigado, doutor.

Dois dias se passaram, bem mais tranqüilos que a semana anterior. Sakura já estava bem, mas as visitas estavam restritas para não agitar a interna. Realmente, Sakura parecia estar se recuperando, porém o processo se mostrava por demais lento.

Somente Tomoyo entrava e Eriol, algumas vezes, para falar com Sakura. Todos queriam vê-la, mas sabiam que Shaoran desejava isso mais que todos eles juntos.

Passava o maior tempo possível no quarto dela, mas o tempo ainda era escasso. Sempre que ele saía, Sakura parecia mais apática, apesar de demonstrar mais emoções a cada dia.

Passados cinco dias, tiraram a máscara e alguns aparelhos, Sakura aparentava estar melhor, mas Shaoran sabia que algo estava errado. Tentou argumentar com o médico, mas ele disse que estava tudo normal.

Nesse dia, Shaoran, confiando na palavra do médico, foi falar com Sakura, como normalmente. Encontrou-a deitada, como normalmente.

– Sakura? – chamou, baixinho para não acordá-la, caso estivesse dormindo.

– Shaoran... – ouviu a voz fraca dela. Ah, como sentira falta de ouvi-la pronunciando seu nome.

– Sou eu, minha flor. – segurou a mão direita dela, vendo-a abrir vagarosamente os olhos. – É muito bom poder te ouvir de novo.

– Obrigada por cuidar de mim...

– Não fale... Não deve se esforçar. – suspirou. – Hoje não tenho muito tempo... Tenho que retomar minhas funções na empresa.

– Tudo bem... Você tem suas obrigações, sabe que eu entendo.

– Uhum... Só que eu precisava te perguntar uma coisa, Sakura... – ele suspirou, sentando numa cadeira ao lado da cama, ainda segurando a mão dela.

– Pode falar.

– Sabe bem que toda essa confusão mexeu muito comigo, e que eu farei tudo para evitar que qualquer coisa lhe aconteça novamente, por minha culpa... – foi interrompido suavemente por ela.

– Mas não foi sua culpa... – foi cortada por ele.

– Deixe-me terminar... – pediu. – Para evitar que algo aconteça, sendo minha culpa ou não, eu precisaria te vigiar de perto... Bem de perto...

– Aonde quer chegar? – perguntou, inocentemente.

– Nisso: - levantou da cadeira, apoiando um joelho no chão e pegando uma caixinha de veludo do bolso interno do paletó e abrindo-a. – Sakura... Casa comigo? – perguntou, tirando o anel e fazendo menção de colocá-lo no anular direito dela, assim que ela confirmasse.

– Shaoran... – era impressão dele ou a voz dela ficara mais fraca? – Eu... Sinto muito... Não posso aceitar... – ela começou a respirar com dificuldade.

– Como assim, Sakura? – ele já não notava nada À sua volta, a rejeição de Sakura o deixara completamente perdido.

– Não seria... Justo... – parou um pouco para conseguir forças. – Não poderia prender-lhe a alguém... A alguém que vai... – parou mais um pouco, deixando-o preocupado. – Alguém que vai deixar esse mundo... – disse, com suas últimas forças, antes de perder os sentidos.

– SAKURA! – o grito dele atraiu o médico e as enfermeiras que estavam próximas ao quarto.

Ao verem o estado dela, tiraram Shaoran do quarto e levaram-na para a cirurgia.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N/A: Oi gente! Ai! *recebendo uma latinha amassada na cabeça* Isso dói!

Ai! *uma bolinha de arma de pressão* Pára com a baixaria ou eu não termino e vocês não vão saber o final!!! *silêncio* Ufa... Pelo menos isso pára...

Acalmem-se, isso estava planejado já... Quase levei vudu da **Diana Lua** quando contei o final desse capítulo para ela... Ela me ajudou bastante nesse fic em geral, te adoro, amiga, você sabe que sim.

Outra que ficou pasma foi a **Yoruki Mizunotsuki, mas ela eu tranqüilizei logo (ou não, né?). Mas ela é uma pessoa legal e paciente, me ajudou demais!**

Deixe-me ver quem mais deu uns toques que me ajudaram demais... Ah sim, **Felipe S. Kai**, sempre me ajudando quando nos encontramos... Ai, ai, Fe, te adoro!!!

Este é o penúltimo capítulo desse pesadelo... Quer dizer, Fic...

Ah, mas vão dizer que não está um pesadelo? Até para mim está sendo... Vou ser sincera com vocês, ainda não sei o final dela... Temos várias possibilidades, que serão analisadas cuidadosamente (na aula de literatura)... Mas preciso dizer que posso acabar frustrando muitos de vocês...

Bom, agradecendo aos reviewers...

**Sayo Amakusa: Ai, miga, você não sabe quão bem me fizeram essas palavras... Espero que o final esteja à altura de suas expectativas... Valeu pelo elogio das músicas...**

**Felipe S. Kai: Sei que já o citei acima, mas todos os seus reviews são tão carinhosos que não dá para passar em branco... Valeu!!!**

**MiDoRi****: Ops... Acho que fiz o contrário do seu pedido... Piorei a situação... huahuahua!!!**

**Jully****: Opa, uma carinha nova para mim... Muito obrigada pelo apoio e elogios... Espero que curta o final da história!**

**Rô: Seus e-mails e reviews me inspiram... E você não me pentelha... Pelo contrário, me ajuda e muito a melhorar e corrigir os erros que eu cometo... A pergunta é: VOCÊ me agüenta?**

**Dai: Ah, e quanta dor de cabeça mesmo, viu? Mas vale a pena... Sim, sim, alguém anda sem dó alguma da Sakura... e a pergunta é: Sou eu mesma? (dããã, claro que é!!!) Hehehe, Valeu pela força e inspiração que você me dá! E fica no suspense até para mim... Como já disse, nem eu sei o que vai dar...**

**Samantha****: Ah, eu não acho que eles sejam coitadinhos... Afinal, dizem que ferida de amor faz com que as pessoas amadureçam... Com certeza essa provação vai trazer algo de bom (não em pergunte o que).**

**Diogo_Li****: Quase, quase, Didi... Mas você não chegou a ser o centésimo... Uma pena...**

**Jenny-Ci: Putz, se quase chorou no capítulo passado, deve ter dado curto no seu teclado com esse, não? Não tá nada de muito ruim, mas tá pior que o anterior... Acho que estou numa fase Dark da minha vida...**

**Hime: Agradeço quantas vezes eu quiser, tá bom dona? Você merece, eu acho que não seria nada sem você... Lembra da minha primeira fic que eu fiquei arrasada no começo e quase desisti? Foi você quem me levantou da lama e me fez continuar... Nunca vou poder te agradecer o suficiente...**

**Metabee.x: Arder no mármore do inferno... Hum, quem sabe... Bem que ele merece... Mas tadinho do Hades... Se Hades é o Shun, o Satoshi ia bater muito nele... Ai ai, crossover em n/a não dá!!!**

**Tasuki: Não precisa ficar estressado... Não vale a pena... Vamos ver quem mata ele primeiro...**

**Harumi: Direto ao ponto como sempre... Valeu por tudo!!!**

Bom, gente, é só por hoje... Não reparem, eu não estou no meu estado normal hoje...

Um pequenino pedido... Vai parecer idiota, mas enfim: Quem tiver alguma idéia, sugestão, crítica, ou seja, opiniões em geral, cliquem ali embaixo, me enviem e-mails ou entrem no meu blog... www.life_with_friends.blogger.com.br

Arrumei o link do meu profile para quem preferir...

Beijos, Miaka.


	14. 14

Um amor de academia

Ao ser expulso do quarto, viu médicos e enfermeiros se aglomerarem ao redor da cama de Sakura, discutindo a situação ao mesmo tempo em que levavam-na para a sala de cirurgia. 

Tomoyo resolvera passar por ali e ver Sakura, mas viu Shaoran parado em frente ao quarto dela, tremendo.

– Shaoran o que houve? – perguntou, preocupada.

Ele estava em choque. Planejara tudo... Sempre quisera desposá-la, estar com ela para tudo e o tempo todo. Queria protege-la para que não sofresse novamente... E agora ele estava a ponto de perdê-la sem poder fazer nada! Praguejava contra Yamagata, sem nem saber o destino que lhe fora reservado após o tiroteio, e nem se importava.

Ouviu a voz de Tomoyo soar próxima e se virou.

– Sakura... Ela... – não conseguiu formar uma frase que fizesse sentido. Sua mente ainda estava confusa, com pensamentos divergentes, deixando-o ainda mais atordoado.

– Acalme-se, Shaoran... – pediu ela, serenamente. – Sente-se aqui um instante. – levou-o até uma cadeira. – Vou pegar um pouco de água para você. – tentava não transparecer nervosismo, o chinês já estava suficientemente transtornado. Aproveitou para ligar para Eriol, pedindo que fosse ao hospital e que dissesse a todos que fossem para o local também.

– Aqui está. – ajudou-o a beber em goles pequenos, para que não engasgasse. – Mais calmo?

– Acho que sim. – respirou fundo. Não estava realmente calmo, apenas mais lúcido, no máximo...

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou, ansiosa.

– Eu vim falar com Sakura... Estava planejando isso desde que ela fora levada por Yamagata... Pedi-a em casamento, Tomoyo...

– Que notícia maravilhosa, Shaoran! – animou-se. – O que te deixou tão transtornado? E onde está Sakura?

– Ela... Recusou o pedido. – murmurou. – Algo saiu do previsto e ela foi levada para a sala de cirurgia... Expulsaram-me do quarto logo que ela perdeu os sentidos...

– Não é motivo para ficar assim, Shaoran. – disse Tomoyo, tentando acalmá-lo e também a si mesma. – Logo os médicos vão voltar e falar que foi só um susto...

– Ela me disse... Que não seria justo prender-me a alguém que iria deixar este mundo... Ela não tem mais esperanças, Tomoyo... O que posso fazer? – perguntou, desesperando-se totalmente, agarrando-se à blusa dela.

– Eu não sei... Mas tentemos nos manter calmos... É a única coisa que me vem à mente nesse momento... Já avisei Eriol e todos devem estar aqui logo. – segurou as mãos dele, fazendo-o soltar sua roupa e sentindo-o suar frio.

– Eu vou tentar.

Em meia hora todos estavam novamente no hospital, com exceção de Yelan que teve que ficar na empresa, mas pediu para lhe avisarem assim que tivessem informações.

Passada uma hora e meia, o médico finalmente foi até a sala de espera falar com eles.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Touya.

– Será que eu poderia falar com o sr. Li a sós um instante? – pediu o médico, recebendo um aceno de cabeça de Shaoran, levando-o para uma sala separada.

– O que aconteceu com Sakura? – perguntou, tentando parecer frio, mas falhando miseravelmente e demonstrando todo o seu nervosismo e ansiedade.

– A srta Kinomoto está em um estado delicado, mas conseguimos estabilizá-la.

– O que causou aquela súbita perda de sentidos? Ela me disse que ia morrer... – indagou, preocupado.

– De certa forma ela acertou... – ele suspirou. – A srta Kinomoto perdeu o bebê que estava esperando.

– Bebê? – Shaoran gritou, alterado. – Como assim? Ela estava grávida?

– Estava sim. Eu já desconfiava quando ela chegou... Mas não pude ter certeza, pois o feto era novo demais. – explicou.

– Acho... Acho... Que não era meu... – Shaoran murmurava, cerrando os punhos em fúria.

– Como? – perguntou o doutor, sem entender.

– Eu e Sakura sempre nos precavemos quanto a isso... Esse bebê não era meu... Aquele maldito do Yamagata... – Shaoran saiu da sala correndo, indo ao andar para onde Satoshi fora levado.

Passou por todos na sala de espera quando correu para as escadas.

– Shaoran, o que houve? – perguntou Meiling, preocupada, sendo ignorada e vendo o primo continuar a correr.

– Senhor Li! – tentou chamar o médico, mas ele não ouviu.

Sua mente era um turbilhão, ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser na possibilidade, para ele concreta, de Yamagata ter tocado em sua flor. Faria-o pagar por tudo que fizera a ela.

Abriu a porta da sala onde o vira ser levado e encontrou seu corpo, já sem vida.

– Era isso... Que eu queria te dizer... Ele não sobreviveu ao tiroteio... Saberemos se ele fez algo somente quando a srta Kinomoto acordar. – explicou o médico, ofegante.

– Quero vê-la. – disse, furioso.

– Não pode vê-la... Ninguém pode.

– Eu quero vê-la! – gritou, irritado, partindo para cima do médico.

– Enfermeiro! – dois enfermeiros seguraram o rapaz e o doutor pegou uma seringa, colocando um líquido dentro. – Eu odeio ter que fazer isso, mas o senhor me obriga... – aproximou-se com a seringa.

– Shaoran! – Meiling e Mai Su chegaram e viram o médico aplicar o sedativo nele. – O que você fez com ele? – perguntou Meiling, ao vê-lo amolecer e logo desfalecer, amparado pelos enfermeiros.

– Ele estava agitado demais, eu tive que sedá-lo. – explicou. – Acordará em algumas horas.

– Deixem-no comigo... Vou levá-lo para a sala de espera. – disse Mai Su, aproximando-se de Shaoran e carregando-o nas costas para fora dali.

Acomodaram-no em um sofá que havia lá e logo o doutor foi vê-los.

– Quando chamei o sr. Li para conversarmos, disse-lhe que a srta Kinomoto estava grávida e que perdera o bebê.

– Grávida? – espantou-se Tomoyo. – Não posso acreditar nisso! Satoshi não poderia... Essa não... – Tomoyo foi segura pelos braços de Eriol, consolando-a.

– Acalme-se, Tomoyo... Esse filho poderia muito bem ser de meu primo, você sabe disso. – disse Meiling.

– Não, Meiling... Sempre converso com Sakura e ela me disse que eles se preveniram todas as vezes. – debulhou-se em lágrimas, amparada pelo noivo.

– Foi exatamente isso que Li me disse... Tentou ver o sr Yamagata, mas este, infelizmente, não sobreviveu ao tiroteio. – o médico falou com pesar. – E podemos sempre esperar que possa ter acontecido algum acidente.

– Então a única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar que Sakura acorde para que nos diga o que aconteceu lá. – concluiu Fuyutaka.

– Mas o sr Li não me deixou terminar... – continuou ele. – Devido à delicadeza da situação e tudo o que a srta Kinomoto passou, infelizmente ela não poderá mais ter filhos.

– Não... – Yukito deixou-se cair sentado numa cadeira. – Sakura ficará arrasada

– Sinto muito. – respondeu simplesmente, meneando a cabeça.

– Por quê? Por que tudo tem que acontecer com ela? – perguntou Tomoyo, desesperada.

– Calma... Sakura vai saber como lidar com isso... – disse Eriol brandamente. – O que temos que fazer é ajudá-la a passar por tudo isso.

– Eriol está certo... É uma bênção Sakura ter sobrevivido... – pronunciou-se Fuyutaka.

Abriu os olhos sentindo o corpo dolorido e encontrando duas gemas vermelhas encarando-o. Em seguida sentiu o pescoço ser enlaçado e o ar lhe faltar.

– Me... Meiling! – ela percebeu que o estava sufocando e soltou seu pescoço.

– Desculpe, Shaoran... Mas você me deixou preocupada... Está dormindo há muito tempo.

– O doutor deu-lhe uma dose bem forte de sedativo... – Mai Su se aproximou. – Você está bem? Parece péssimo.

– Como você quer que eu esteja? Creio que já saibam o que Yamagata fez com Sakura e...

– Não é nada confirmado, Shaoran... Não foi encontrada nenhuma evidência concreta de estupro, apesar do estado deplorável em que a trouxeram. – disse o homem.

– Mai Su está certo, temos que ter fé. – disse Tomoyo, aproximando-se com Eriol. Apesar dos olhos inchados, demonstrava serenidade. – Satoshi não conseguiria fazer nada com Sakura... Ela estava consciente até perder os sentidos em seus braços, não seria fácil forçá-la a qualquer coisa... – riu um pouco. – Nós dois sabemos muito bem como ela é teimosa... 

– Você está com uma cara péssima, Shaoran. – disse Meiling, vendo o primo fitar o chão em silêncio. – Vou pega rum café para você.

– Sem açúcar... Preciso acordar de vez.

Uma hora depois, o médico foi avisar que Sakura tinha acordado e que seria melhor Shaoran estar com ela quando ele contasse tudo.

Assim que entrou no quarto viu Sakura quase sentada na cama, com o encosto levantado e a agulha do soro presa ao braço, enquanto um barulho irritante soava do monitor que mostrava seus batimentos.

– Sakura! – abraçou-a firmemente, tentando não apertar demais para não machucá-la ainda mais. – Não me assuste mais... – tinha os olhos marejados e a voz embargada.

Ficaram envolvidos naquele abraço por alguns minutos, Sakura sem muita reação ao sentir seu amado chorando e Shaoran querendo ter certeza de que ela não sairia de perto dele.

– Perdoe-me... Eu não queria, mas eu realmente senti como se fosse morrer naquele momento... – disse, cansada. – Agora... Será que alguém pode me dizer porque todo esse suspense? Algo não me cheira nada bem. – pediu, olhando preocupada para Shaoran.

– Deixe-me explicar a situação, srta Kinomoto... – começou o médico. – Estava parcialmente certa quando achou que ia morrer... – suspirou. – A srta estava grávida e perdeu o bebê. – disse, vendo-a arregalar os olhos e esconder o rosto nas mãos em seguida, em prantos.

– Sakura... – Shaoran queria fazer a pergunta que estava presa em sua garganta, mas não conseguia. Para ele tudo estava mais do que claro: Yamagata abusara de sua flor.

– Eu odeio ter que fazer isso, mas não acabou... – disse o doutor, com pena de Sakura. – Infelizmente, devido às circunstancias, a srta não irá poder engravidar novamente...

– Não... Não pode ser... – quase caiu da cama em prantos, mas foi amparada por Shaoran, segurando-a firmemente contra seu corpo.

Não podia acreditar em tudo aquilo. Como se não bastasse perder o filho que suspeitava esperar, não poderia mais ter esperanças de, algum dia, ter uma criança que realmente pudesse chamar de 'meu filho'. Não poderia suportar algo assim.

Sentiu o calor reconfortante e o perfume de Shaoran acalentarem seu coração. Ele não a deixaria, mesmo depois de tudo o que acontecera. Percebeu que ele chorava também, provavelmente pensava que Satoshi era o pai da criança. Afastou-se do corpo dele e fitou os olhos chocolate, que sempre lhe inspiraram tanta confiança, transparecendo toda a dor que ele sentia.

– Calma... – pediu, secando o rosto dele. – Satoshi não me fez nada, Shaoran. – viu a surpresa nos olhos dele, logo substituída pelas lágrimas novamente. – Algo deve ter acontecido e não percebemos... Era seu...

– Sakura, eu... – foi silenciado pelo indicador dela, enquanto meneava a cabeça.

– Não diga nada, eu sei... – suspirou. – Vamos dar um jeito nisso... Isso é... Se você ainda mantiver a sua proposta.

– Claro que sim, Sakura... – sorriu serenamente. – Agora mais do que nunca.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Dois anos depois..._

– Meu anjo? – o homem tentava acordar sua esposa. – Acorde Sakura.

– Ahn? Shaoran, o que foi? – perguntou, abrindo ligeiramente os olhos, ainda sonolenta.

– Não vai me dizer que esqueceu que dia é hoje? – perguntou, desconfiado.

– Não, Shaoran, eu não esqueci... Só que estou com sono, você sabe como eu fico quando não durmo o suficiente... – resmungou, sentando na cama e esfregando o rosto.

– Eu sei sim... Fica uma linda descabelada. – brincou, mexendo nos cabelos embaraçados dela.

– Shaoran Li! – reclamou.

– Estou brincando, meu amor... – suspirou. – Eu trouxe seu café.

– Bem que você podia fazer isso mais vezes, não é? – brincou, enquanto ele depositava a bandeja em seu colo.

– E você podia fazer isso também, sabia? Eu também mereço, não acha? – perguntou, sabendo exatamente a desculpa que ela iria dar.

– A culpa não é minha se você, mesmo de final de semana, acorda cedo demais. – ele riu, ela era extremamente previsível quando os dois discutiam. – Qual a graça?

– Acho que só esse ano já foi suficiente para você não conseguir me surpreender mais. – aproximou-se do rosto dela, assim que ela baixou o copo de suco que bebia, e beijou-a suavemente. – Agora será que eu mereço um 'bom dia' decente?

– Claro que sim... – puxou-o para outro beijo, mas não puderam continuar, senão a bandeja cairia na cama.

Sakura terminou de comer e Shaoran levou a bandeja para a cozinha. Voltando ao quarto, viu que Sakura estava deitada novamente.

– Ah, Sakura... – ele deitou-se sobre ela. – Você vai fazer isso hoje?

– Shaoran, bobinho... – ela sorriu marotamente. – Eu só queria fazer uma coisa... – passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, puxando-o para um beijo envolvente. – Feliz aniversário...

– Mais feliz que esse não poderia ser... – disse, sem fôlego, rolando para o lado. – O tempo passa rápido, não? – comentou, sentindo-a apoiar-se em seu peito.

– É mesmo... Há exatamente um ano atrás, nesse mesmo horário, eu estava sendo acordada por Tomoyo e Meiling para me arrumar para o casamento... – passava a ponta dos dedos pelo tórax nu dele, já que ele estava somente de short. – Você não me desejou feliz aniversário, Shaoran... – comentou, inocentemente.

– Não farei isso com simples palavras... Não seriam dignas de serem ouvidas pela minha bela rainha... – sentou-se na cama, acompanhado por ela. – Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

– Sei sim, Shaoran... Você fala isso pelo menos três vezes ao dia... – sorriu. – E eu não me canso de ouvir.

– Feliz aniversário, meu amor... – beijou-a com paixão, mas logo se separou dela. – Ainda é de manhã... Você tem que dar aulas e eu tenho que ir para a empresa... – ia se levantar quando sentiu seu pulso ser seguro pela mão fina de pele delicada que sua amada possuía. – O que foi? – estranhou a atitude dela.

– Eu avisei Houji que provavelmente atrasaria hoje... E você não tem reunião na empresa... Não há pressa. – sorriu serenamente, chamando-o com o indicador da outra mão.

– Sua malandrinha... Preparou tudo isso, planejou tudo meticulosamente... Acho que está pegando a minha mania... – sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dela novamente.

– Credo, Shaoran! Pare com isso! – exclamou, rindo. – Uma pessoa calculista nesta casa é o suficiente.

– Ah, é? – agarrou-a pela cintura e começou a fazer cosquinhas, vendo-a debater-se em seus braços.

– Pára, Shaoran! – ela tentava falar, mas não conseguia sem rir. – Eu não estou conseguindo respirar! – exclamou depois de algum tempo. Vendo que era verdade, Shaoran soltou-a na cama, observando o sorriso, as curvas de seu corpo e a sua expressão acalentar lentamente.

– Então... Já que a minha querida esposa criou o momento oportuno, eu seria muito ingrato em não aproveitar... – deitou-se sobre ela e capturou seus lábios rapidamente, demonstrando exatamente como ele a queria.

Sakura chegou à escola e se dirigiu diretamente à quadra, onde sabia que Houji estaria com os alunos.

– Bom dia, Houji! – cumprimentou sorrindo. – Obrigada por segurar a minha barra hoje...

– Bom dia, Sakura! Já não era sem tempo! – ouviu-se uma voz grossa e autoritária vinda da mesma direção da qual Sakura andara.

– Senhor Mizayaki... Bom dia! – cumprimentou, sorrindo constrangida.

– Notei sua ausência hoje no horário de entrada. – comentou inocentemente o diretor.

– Bom, senhor, é que hoje é uma data especial para mim e acabei me demorando mais pela manhã do que eu imaginava... – foi interrompida.

– Não estou lhe pedindo explicações... Queria parabenizá-la pelo primeiro aniversário de casamento e desejar-lhe felicidades. – pegou um embrulho de uma sacola que carregava. O nervosismo não permitira a Sakura reparar na mesma. – É para você. – estendeu o pacote. Era retangular e fino. – É delicado, tome cuidado.

– Está bem, muito obrigada. – sorriu, abrindo o pacote. Era uma bela pintura do nascer do sol refletido no mar. – É linda senhor!

– Lembrei-me que o seu marido tinha um ótimo gosto para pinturas e me atrevi a fazer esta para dar-lhes de presente.

– Tenho certeza de que ele irá adorar... Muito obrigada. – sorriu, vendo-o se afastar.

– Falou isso sinceramente ou foi só para não atiçar a fera? – perguntou seu colega, rindo.

– Um pouco dos dois... Não podemos negar que é uma linda pintura... Mas não entraria nas favoritas de Shaoran... – pensou um pouco. – Para ser sincera, com a moldura certa, ficaria perfeita no escritório dele... Ele não gosta de manter muitos quadros lá, acha que o ambiente fica carregado demais... Esse quebraria a monotonia daquele lugar.

– E o que vocês vão fazer para comemorar este dia tão especial? – indagou, esperando que a garota ficasse ruborizada, o que não ocorreu.

– Shaoran vai sair mais cedo do trabalho, vamos cuidar da papelada para adotarmos o bebê ainda este mês. – respondeu, simplesmente.

– E...?

– Você não espera mesmo que eu conte os detalhes sórdidos, espera? Assim como vai ficar esperando eu contar o que fiquei fazendo durante meu atraso de hoje... Garanto para você que dormindo não foi... – saiu rindo da cara de tacho de Houji, indo em direção aos garotos para separar uma briga.

Durante o dia, foi cumprimentada pelos colegas de trabalho e recebeu alguns presentes.

Quatro em ponto estava em casa, tomou um banho e, quando ia preparar um chá, ouviu o carro de Shaoran entrar na garagem e estranhou o fato dele chegar tão cedo. Saiu da casa e viu-o descer do carro com um sorriso no rosto.

– Oi, amor. – ele se aproximou e beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios.

– Olá... O que faz em casa tão cedo? – perguntou.

– Eu deixei tudo arrumado na empresa... Precisava pegar seu presente antes das cinco horas. – voltou ao carro para pegar algo.

– Shaoran, não precisava! – ruborizou-se. – Achei que tínhamos combinado de não trocar presentes só por ser aniversário de casamento... 

– Eu sei, mas quando vi, não resisti em comprar... – colocou a cabeça para dentro do carro e pegou uma "gaiola" de plástico com uma grade na frente (sabem aquelas caixas que você coloca o cachorro para levá-lo dentro do carro?).

– Não acredito! – espantou-se, ajoelhando-se no chão enquanto o amado soltava um filhote de labrador, com pêlos chocolate. – Shaoran, é lindo! Mas...  Não temos nada para ele aqui em casa e... – viu-o retirar uma grande caixa com tudo o que precisariam. – Você pensou em tudo, não é?

– Só falta uma casinha de madeira, achei que gostaria de escolher. – sorriu, vendo-a levantar-se e se aproximar.

– Obrigada, Shaoran... Amo você... – disse, antes de beijá-lo ternamente, sendo interrompidos pelo filhote, que puxava a calça de Shaoran.

– Já começou a pentelhação... – disse ele e os dois riram.

– Vamos, acho que esse pequeno está com fome. – ela abaixou e brincou com o filhote mais um pouco. – Quer ajuda com as coisas?

– Não... Mas você poderia levar a minha pasta para a sala? – pediu, pegando a caixa do chão.

– Claro. – fez o que ele pediu e os dois entraram, seguidos pelo filhote.

– Depois de cuidar desse pequeno, temos que sair para ver os papéis da adoção, Sakura, não se esqueça... – sorriu, depositando a caixa no chão da cozinha.

– Não parei de pensar nisso o dia todo. – mordeu o lábio inferior, pegando a tigela de comida do filhote e colocando a ração. – Pronto, pequeno... – acariciou a cabeça do cachorrinho enquanto ele ia até a tigela, com a língua de fora.

– Acho que vou perder minha prioridade com esse cachorro por aqui... – comentou.

– Não mesmo... – aproximou-se dele, sentindo sua cintura ser enlaçada delicadamente. – Você é e sempre será meu número um...

– Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você... – sorriu, segurando, com a outra mão, a nuca dela e aproximando-a de si, para selarem o momento com um beijo carinhoso. – Não poderia ser mais sortudo em toda a minha vida, Sakura... Às vezes me pergunto se é certo alguém ser tão feliz como eu sou.

– Também já me fiz a mesma pergunta... – suspirou, encostando-se ao peito dele. – Prefiro pensar que tudo o que passamos foi uma provação... E isso nos uniu de tal forma que não existe nada que possa nos entristecer desde que estejamos juntos...

– Realmente... É algo que eu nunca tinha pensado... Mas faz sentido... – sorriu serenamente, fitando as esmeraldas à sua frente. – Explica a felicidade que sinto toda vez que viro a esquina e chego em casa. Eu juro, Sakura... Nada fará com que eu me afaste de você.

– E eu digo o mesmo. – sorriu, beijando-o novamente.

Envolveram-se no beijo ternamente, pensando em como eram felizes. Finalmente podiam curtir uma vida calma como qualquer outro casal.


	15. Notas e agradecimentos

Oi, gente!

Antes de mais nada quero pedir mil perdões pela demora, até que saiu bem rápido, só que as revisões tomaram bastante tempo e, para completar, meu PC deu pane no HD essa semana e eu quase perdi todos os meus arquivos... Eu tardo ma não falho, está aqui o final dessa história e eu espero que tenham curtido...

Puxa, como essa história rendeu, hein? Foi quanto tempo de espera? Uns seis meses? Algo por aí... De acordo com meu primeiro review nessa história, foram oito meses? Cacetada! Que loucura! Como o tempo voa quando a gente se diverte... É a verdade, adorei escrever esse fic e fiz muitas amizades que considero extremamente importantes para mim... Pessoas em que confio, que sei que, mesmo que provavelmente nunca as conheça pessoalmente, posso chamá-las de verdadeiros amigos... Pessoas que levam com elas um pedacinho do meu coração e eu espero carregar um do delas também...

A despedida é um momento triste, apesar de sabermos que não é agora que vocês vão se livrar de mim (isso deve ser ainda mais chato), essa história marcou realmente minha vida de escritora, pois foi principalmente com ela que aprendi novas modalidades de escrita e evolui bastante... Isso pode ser confirmado comparando os primeiros capítulos com os finais... Completamente diferentes...

Vou agradecer uma pessoa de cada vez, mas primeiramente às pessoas que mais me ajudaram e apoiaram durante todo o meu caminho no mundo alternativo que criei...

**Diana Lua, minha amiga e companheira... Exímia escritora, ótima amiga e companheira para todas as horas... Não seria absolutamente nada sem você... Me ajudou demais com revisões das coisas abomináveis que eu escrevia... Dando idéias malucas e me inspirando a continuar seguindo em frente (mesmo que seja com vudu...). Apesar de não acompanhar todos os meus passos, saiba que foi muito importante nessa história e também em minha vida... (vou confessar: ontem, quando vi a revisão e comecei a alterar o arquivo, quase tive uma crise de choro... Ontem tudo deu errado para mim e comecei a me achar uma estúpida pela quantidade de erros... E aquela fala da Tomoyo que você falou para eu colocar embaixo, era para dar aquela idéia de demora mesmo...)**

**Felipe S. Kai, não tenho como traduzir em palavras toda a gratidão e amizade que tenho por você... Sempre me ouvindo, por mais banal que pareça o assunto, tendo paciência quando tenho meus ataques de lerdeza, me animando quando eu estou down, me puxando quando eu não consigo me levantar... Sabe bem medir as palavras nas situações certas para ter o efeito que deseja... Enfim, não vou ficar aqui enumerando todas as vezes que você me ajudou senão não saímos daqui hoje... Saiba que serei eternamente grata a você...**

**Rô, ah, minha cara e amada amiga... Você não faz idéia de como os seus e-mails, que você classificou como pentelhação, me ajudaram... Reviews e e-mails, adoro os dois, mesmo que seja com críticas, isso demonstrar que a pessoa prestou atenção na fic e ela ficou realmente boa para atrair a atenção de uma mente tão crítica quanto a sua... Valeu muito mesmo! A Sakura empacotar? Você realmente pensou que eu faria isso com ela? Ah, não... Acho que não... ^.^**

**Yoruki, meu anjinho lindo... Sempre ao meu lado, corrigindo alguns erros, aturando minhas viagens e meus surtos ao ver uma foto do meu querido e amado Eriol... Sem contar nas minhas constantes viajadas sobre cenas românticas e afins... Nos conhecemos por essa história, e espero que essa amizade perdure... Você sabe que eu te amo, filhinha... (alguém me explica como ela pode ser mais velha e ser minha filha?).**

**Dadá, minha momy fofa... Nos falamos relativamente pouco, mas adoro quando conseguimos conversar... Você me anima sempre que estou down... Sempre penso em você, e agora vou pensar mais ainda, principalmente quando ouvir a música... *cantando* "Sugar, ah, honey, honey. You are my candy girl, and you've got me wanting you. Honey, ah, sugar, sugar. You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you..."**

**Liara, a louquinha desmiolada, Hime... Você já sabe o que vou dizer... Você me apoiou quando eu mais precisei e sei que vai estar comigo quando eu precisar... Muito obrigada mesmo... Quando precisar de mim, grita que eu vou correndo... Hehehe... E eu não sou A ESCRITORA... Assim fico envergonhada... #^_^#**

**Samantha, pois é, não chegamos realmente a conversar com calma, mas espero que tenha gostado do final da história e eu agradeço imensamente pelos reviews carinhosos que me enviou... OK, satisfiz seu desejo de que ela não morresse e eles se casassem, espero que esteja feliz com o resultado ^^**

**Metabee.x, valeu por me agüentar e eu espero que possamos conversar novamente como sempre fazemos... **

**Jenny-Ci, minha querida amiga e prezada colega escritora... Eu? Má? Agora que você notou? Demorou um pouquinho, hein? OK, OK, exagerei com o Li, mas tudo deu certo, não? Sua ansiedade me inspira a continuar e espero que tenha gostado do final... (me manda um e-mail, to querendo falar com você e não consigo...)**

**Angie M C, bom, cenas com a Sakura naquelas circunstâncias era meio complicado... Mas espero que o final tenha agradado ^^ Obrigada por expressar a sua opinião, fico muito feliz por saber que curte as minhas historias ^.~**

**Diogo_Li, Didi fofinho... Valeu pela força e não esquenta em demorar a ler... Eu demoro mais para postar mesmo ^^... Estava ansioso para saber o que aconteceu com a Sakura? Pois aí está a sua resposta... Espero que tenha gostado e que meus próximos trabalhos o agradem ainda mais!**

**Harumi, miga! Você não é a mais atrasada não... Mesmo demorando, AMO receber seus reviews, por mais curtos ou banais que eles possam parecer... Brigadão pelo apoio e eu tô com saudades!!!**

**Dai, minha amiguinha linda... Anjinho... Sabe que me ajudou muito, mesmo quase não nos encontrando no MSN, seus reviews e poucas palavras que trocamos sempre me renovam o espírito para seguir em frente... Desligadinha dos detalhes, mas as coisas vão fazendo sentido... O Niimai realmente andava rondando feito urubu sobre carniça, e agora ele foi pego e acabou! Espero que tenha gostado do final...**

Pois é... É isso... O fim do Amor de Academia... Definitivamente o final... Como despedidas são tristes, não?

Eu juro para todos vocês que tudo o que coloquei em meu nome nessas notas é do fundo do meu coração e eu prezo cada linha que me escrevem... Se eu acabei por ser rude com alguém, gratuitamente, peço desculpas... Se deixei de responder a alguém, sinto muito, não sou perfeita e meu e-mail às vezes fica doido e eu não recebo algumas mensagens...

No mais, quero anunciar que pretendo começar a colocar pedaços das minhas fics no meu blog... Mas o propósito disso é para que eu possa corrigir possíveis erros e melhorar aspectos da história que às vezes eu não percebo... O link é:

**www.life_with_friends.blogger.com.br**

Outra coisa que lhes aviso, estarei mudando de ICQ... Assim que fizer o meu novo, enviarei novos pedidos de autorização ou pedirei que me adicionem via e-mail...

Enfim, verei-os em breve, eu espero...

Beijos carinhosos a todos...

Miaka.


End file.
